O meu novo mundo
by Catarina Cullen
Summary: Bella volta a Forks passado 8 anos com o seu, agora irmao Emmett, com o passar do tempo a familia Cullen tem um acidente e estes voltam mudados. Mas tudo irá mudar na vida de Bella quando um vampiro chamado Robert chega a Forks.
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

Bella Swan passava todos os seu verões em casa de Charlie em Forks, ela odiava aquilo, por quase nunca ter o sol a bater na sua cara, no seu cabelo. Mas como queria passar algum tempo com o seu pai fazia aquele sacrificio.

Quando tinha 10 anos, voltou lá para mais um verão, que foi diferente conheceu Alice Cullen de 9 anos e Edward Cullen de 10, nesse verão tornaram-se inseparaveis. Quando foi a hora da despedida, Bella não teve coragem de dizer adeus, deixando uma carta na caixa de correio da casa dos Cullen, para eles nunca a esquecerem.

Agora, passado 8 anos sem lá ir, o seu maior medo era se els se tinham mudado e outro muito maior, se eles tinham-se esquecido dela. Principalmente Edward por quem ela sempre teve uma apaixoneta desde que o viu.

--

**Esta é a minha primeira Fanfic de Twilight.  
Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer  
Comentem por favor, é muito importante as vossas opinioes e ideias D**


	2. Forks

**Capitulo I  
****Forks**

- Bella! Bella, acorda! – Dizia Emmett enquanto me dava safanões para acordar.  
- Já vou, Emmett. – Disse virando-me para o outro lado e enroscando-me no cobertor.  
- Parece que tenho de passar ao plano B!  
Abri os olhos de repente.  
- Não! O balde de agua fria, não! – Disse enquanto saltava para fora da cama.  
Emmett soltou uma gargalhada victoriosa. Calçei as pantufas e sai do quarto, enquanto passava pelo meu irmão dei-lhe uma palmada no braço.  
- És terrivel! – Resmunguei  
Entrei na casa de banho e enquanto fechava a porta pude ouvir a gargalhada dele, não pude deixar de sorrir. Tomei um banho rapido e voltei para o quarto, sentando-me na cama a pensar no que iria vestir. Às tantas encolhi os ombros e peguei numas calças de ganga que vesti com uma t-shirt preta, voltei-me a sentar e calçei os meus all-stars. Dei uma vista ao espelho se estava bem e voltei à casa de banho para pentear a minha juba rebelde.  
Quando vi que tudo estava perfeito, desci para tomar o pequeno almoço.  
Emmett já se encontrava a devorar o seu prato de cereais, revirei os olhos com aquela visão. Ele não era meu irmão verdadeiro, era filho do Phil, o meu padrasto, fiz uma careta ao pensar naquela palavra, mas nós davamo-nos como irmãos verdadeiros, ele era o meu pesadelo. A minha mãe casou-se com o Phil três anos depois de Charlie, o meu pai, morrer. Eu gostava do Phil, mas pai é pai e eu sentia muito a falta dele, desviei os pensamentos e entrei na cozinha dando um beijo de bom dia à minha mãe e outro ao Phil, que sairam para ir trabalhar.  
Ao passar pelo Emmett dei-lhe um calduço que o fez engasgar-se, soltei uma gargalhada, mas logo me arrependi quando o boneco, lançado por ele com uma força dos diabos, que vinha na caixa dos cereais me acertou na nuca, o que fez Emmett explodir de tanto rir, revirei os olhos enquanto esfregava a nuca no sitio onde aquilo me tinha acertado. Peguei num prato e sentei-me à mesa, servindo-me do leite e dos cereais.  
Emmett olhou para mim.  
- O que é? Pará! Já te disse que não gosto que olhem para mim enquanto como!  
Ele sorriu.  
- Pronta para a viagem?  
O meu estomago contorceu-se e olhei para a pulseira feita de uma fita no meu pulso.  
- Sim, acho que sim.  
Ele soltou uma gargalhada e saiu da cozinha. Depois de um tempo, completamente desligada, começei a comer.  
Será que estou mesmo pronta para voltar a Forks? Os meus olhos pousaram de novo na pulseira.

Acabei de comer e peguei no prato, lavei a loiça e subi as escadas para lavar os dentes, dei um jeitinho ao cabelo e fui arrumar as malas.  
Depois do almoço, Emmett foi buscar as nossas malas e foi pô-las no carro, quando voltou despediu-se da minha mãe e do Phil e voltou para o carro. Eu abraçei a minha mãe, ficamos ainda um bom tempo abraçadas e depois ela afastou-se.  
- Adeus querida, telefona sempre que puderes, sim?  
- Claro, mãe. Vou ter saudades tuas. – Dei-lhe outro abraço, mas mais curto.  
- Eu também.  
- Adeus Phil, cuida dela por mim.  
- Claro, Bella. Boa viagem. – Abraçou-me  
Sorri-lhes e dirigi-me para o carro, sentando-me no banco do passageiro e pondo o cinto amuada.  
- Bem que podia ser eu a conduzir. – Refilei, Emmett deu uma gargalhada e ligou o carro, começando a acelerar, abri a janela e acenei à minha mãe até a casa desaparecer. Dei por mim a limpar as lagrimas que me escorriam pela cara.  
- És mesmo uma chorona. – Disse Emmett divertido, eu puramente infantil pus-lhe a lingua de fora. Mais uma estrondosa gargalhada saiu pela boca do meu irmão.

Viajavamos já à uma hora e meia, faltava pouco para chegarmos a Forks, fui invadida por uma sensação de medo, passei com a mão na pulseira. E se eles mudaram-se? Pior, se eles não se lembram de mim? Se me odeiam por me ter ido embora sem lhes dizer nada, só deixando uma carta, a pedir que nunca me esquecessem? Há oito anos tinha deixado dois grandes amigos em Forks, Alice e Edward Cullen, na hora da despedida não tive coragem para dizer adeus, então deixei uma carta no correio da casa deles, com a morte de Charlie, praticamente à sete anos, nunca mais lá voltei para os ver. Deixei fugir um suspiro, Emmett reparou, ele estava a par da historia, segurou-me a mão, olhei e ele sorriu-me calorosamente.  
- Vai correr tudo bem, maninha. Senão eu sou obrigado a aumentar a taxa de agressões em Forks. – Deu-me o seu sorriso de criança, que eu amava e sorri-lhe.  
Olhei de novo pela janela, e desta vez fui invadida pelas lembranças daqueles tempos, eu e a Alice a brincarmos às bonecas, Alice chateada porque o Edward lhe tinha estragado o vestido da sua boneca com lama, nós os três a corrermos pela praia às gargalhadas, eu e o Edward a comermos gelado às escondidas de Alice, pois ela era maluca por gelados e não guardava nada a ninguem. Sorri. Era bom saber que os ia ver.  
O meu estomago controceu-se de novo, enquanto o carro passava por uma placa que anunciava que em três quilometros estariamos em Forks. O meu coração começou a acelarar que nem um doido. Começei a sentir as mãos suadas, Emmett viu o meu nervosismo e deu-me a mão durante o resto do caminho, tirando-a só quando precisava de mudar a mudança do carro. Aquele gesto feito pelo meu irmão mais velho, acalmou-me um pouco.

Quando o carro entrou na rua principal de Forks, o meu coração explodiu, a mão de Emmett apertou mais a minha, dando-me coragem.  
Teriamos de passar pela casa dos Cullen antes de chegarmos à minha, indireitei-me no banco.  
E lá estava ela, já a avistava à medida que o carro percorria a rua, mais perto, mais perto. Não vi ninguem no jardim, mas estava uma luz dentro da casa acesa, isso significava que eles ainda lá viviam. Sorri. Agora faltava o pior, o caso deles não se lembrarem de mim ou de me odiarem...  
Em cinco minutos chegámos à casa que era do meu pai, a casa onde passava os verões. Sai do carro e ajudei Emmett com as malas, ele abriu a porta e entramos. Olhei em meu redor, era bom estar de volta.  
- Vamos ter de limpar isto é só pó. – Disse dirigindo-se para a cozinha.  
- Se trabalharmos juntos, limpamos isto num instante.  
Ouvi os resmundos dele na cozinha, ele detestava o assunto limpar e arrumar.  
Peguei nas minhas malas e subi até ao meu quarto, estava tal e qual como o tinha deixado, pousei as malas em cima da cama e desci de novo até encontrar o meu irmão, ainda na cozinha.  
- Isto está cheio de pó, é melhor arrumarmos isto antes que escureça.  
- Ok – concordou Emmett – tu limpas lá em cima e eu aqui em baixo.  
- Combinado – Tirei os produtos de limpeza e dirigi-me à casa de banho, deixando o meu irmão limpar o pó e aspirar a sala e o corredor. Quando terminou, trouxe-me o aspirador e limpei o pó e aspirei os quartos, enquanto ele dava um jeito na cozinha.

Quando terminamos tudo, já eram horas de jantar.  
- Que achas de irmos ali à pizzaria?  
- Boa ideia, vou buscar só um casaco.

Entramos no restaurante, enquanto Emmett ia ao balcão fazer o pedido, eu fui-me sentar na mesa a um canto. Em meia hora trouxeram-nos a pizza e começamos a devorá-la. Com duas fatias fiquei satisfeita, escuso de dizer que o resto da pizza, media, foi comida pelo meu irmão.  
Estava eu a dar o ultimo gole da coca cola, quando alguem entra no restaurante. Cuspi toda a bebida que tinha na boca, quando reparei que tinham sido Edward e Alice a entrar.  
Ela agora teria 17 anos e ele 18.  
Nem ouvi os resmungos do meu irmão, enquanto tentava limpar a coca cola, com que o tinha sujado, da sua camisola branca com um guardanapo, estava vidrada naqueles dois.  
Ela devia ser da minha altura, tinha cabelo preto e curto com as pontas a apontarem para todas as direcções, usava um vestido pelo joelho rosa claro, parecia uma bonequinha. Depois olhei para o Edward, o meu olhar perdeu-se, ele estava lindo, deslumbrante, com umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt branca que ajustava-se aos musculos do seu peito, não eram tão defenidos como os de Emmett, mas para lá caminhavam, tinha os olhos verdes e o cabelo cor de bronze todo despenteado. Sorri ao lembrar-me de uma vez ele ter dito que tinha pavor aos pentes.  
Começaram a aproximar-se da nossa mesa, sem pensar duas vezes peguei na ementa que tava ao meu lado e pus à frente da minha cara.  
Quando eles se sentaram na mesa do outro canto, pousei de novo a ementa. Emmett encarava-me confuso.  
- O que se passa? – Perguntou  
- São eles.  
- Quem?  
- O Edward e a Alice. Emm, vamos embora.  
- Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde tens de falar com eles.  
Mordi o lábio.  
- Ainda não estou preparada.  
- Ok, vai indo lá para fora, vou só pagar.

Acenei com a cabeça e levantamo-nos. Tirei o elastico que prendia o meu cabelo para puder esconder-me por trás dele. Acelarei o passo, sentindo um alivio quando me vi fora daquele restaurante. Emmett juntou-se a mim poucos minutos depois. Começamos a caminhar até casa em silêncio.  
- Olá Bella!  
Olhei para quem tinha falado e fiquei petrificada.  
- Olá Mrs. Cullen – Disse num sussurro, senti Emmett ao meu lado a tremer para controlar uma gargalhada que estava prestes a sair por causa daquela coincidencia.  
- Há muito que não te via, estás linda. – Sorriu – Alice ficou muito triste quando te foste embora. Ela e Edward estão ali no italiano porquê não vais até lá?  
- Estou muito cansada da viagem, chegámos à pouco. – O olhar dela percorreu Emmett, que ainda se controlava para não se rir – Pode-me dar o numero de Alice, para amanhã lhe telefonar?  
- Claro.  
Guardei o numero que ela me tinha dado e despedi-me dela, continuando o caminho até casa. Quando a Mrs. Cullen estava longe da nossa vista, Emmett explodiu numa gargalhada, por causa da minha tentativa falhada de fugir à familia Cullen. Fiz-lhe uma careta.

Quando chegamos a casa, subi directa para a casa de banho e lavei os dentes, dirigi-me para o quarto, tirando o meu pijama do fundo da mala, despi-me e vesti-o, fui até às escadas...  
- Até amanhã, Emm!  
- Até amanhã. – Gritou da sala.  
Entrei de novo encostando a porta atrás de mim, tirei a mala de cima da cama, sentando-me com o telemovel na mão.  
Suspirei. Comecei a escrever uma nova mensagem:  
"Olá Alice! Estou em Forks. Bella Swan"  
Respirei fundo e enviei para o numero que Mrs. Cullen me tinha dado. Pus o telemovel em cima da mesa de cabeceira e deitei-me, adormecendo de seguida.

--

**Primeiro capitulo da fic, espero que vocês gostem.  
Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
Comentem. )  
**

**sufiaf -** Muito obrigada, espero que gostes deste capitulo ) Obrigada pelo add a favorite Story

**Katyna Choovanski - **Obrigada por teres adicionado a fic aos alertas, espero que gostes deste capitulo.


	3. Visita

**Capitulo II  
Visita**

Acordei ansiosa, nem sei porquê, talvez seja por Alice não me ter respondido à mensagem, talvez ela estivesse mesmo chateada comigo. Espreguiçei-me e levei as mãos à cara para esfregar os olhos, humm tenho a cara toda pegajosa, o que se passa? Levantei-me e dirigi-me para o espelho da casa de banho. Não... Aquela não era eu! Talvez um montro ou assim, mas não eu!  
- EMMETT!! – Gritei olhando para a minha cara cheia de pasta de dentes e dois circulos à volta dos olhos e um bigode feito com caneta preta. A gargalhada estrondosa do meu irmão ecoou pela casa toda. – EMMETT, ISTO NÃO TEM PIADA! – Gritei de novo, começando a lavar a cara, bem a pasta saiu rapido agora a caneta... bem, devo ter esfregado a cara durante uns bons minutos ainda. Quando vi que a minha cara tinha voltado ao normal, limpei o molhado com a toalha, Emmett estava encostado à ombreira da porta a sorrir para mim.  
- Estavas tão gira mana.  
- Eu dou-te o gira! Dou-te, dou-te! Rapaz impossivel! – Refilava enquanto voltava para o quarto, ignorando-o. Tirei uns shorts de ganga e um top branco e vesti-me, calçando umas havaianas brancas também. Antes de sair do quarto, olhei ansiosamente para o meu telemovel, mas nada... sem mensagem ainda. Senti-me um pouco triste.  
Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, preparei um prato de cereais e sentei-me a comer, sem dizer nenhuma palavra nem um olhar para o meu irmão. Iria ficar o resto do dia amuada com ele.  
Com uma gargalha saiu da cozinha, indo para o quarto.  
- EMMETT, PÕE A MUSICA MAIS BAIXA!  
Mas nada... quando ele ouvia os cd's dos Xutos & Pontapés era impossivel ele pôr o radio mais baixo. Acabei de comer e pôs o prato dentro do lava-loiças, depois lavava aquilo, e subi. Eu mesma iria apagar aquilo... Começei a reconhecer a musica, ahh a favorita dele, bem vamos lá irritá-lo um bocadinho.  
Mas quando o vi perdi a vontade de desligar o radio e fiquei a ver as suas figuras de tótó.  
A visão tinha a sua piada, Emmett estava em cima da cama aos saltos e a fingir que tocava guitarra.  
- Eu cá sou bom, sou muito bom... sou sempre a abrir! – cantava – E sou tão bom, e sou tão belo, e sou tão alto, e sou tão forte. – Saltou para o chão ficando de joelhos. Sorriu para mim e levantou-se, indo pôr a musica mais baixa. – Desculpa esta musica... fala mesmo de mim – Sorriu de orelha a orelha.  
- És tão convencido. – Soltei uma gargalhada, eu não ia ficar sem falar com ele o dia to? Suspirei, indo sentar-me na cama dele.  
- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.  
- Bem... ontem mandei uma mensagem à Alice, mas ela não me respondeu. Emm, acho que ela não quer falar comigo. – Disse deixando uma lagrima escorrer, ele limpou-a da minha face e dando-me um beijo na testa abraçou-me.  
- Vai-se tudo resolver mana, secalhar ela não tem dinheiro no telemovel ou assim.  
- Nem o Edward me diz nada...  
- Eles vão falar contigo mana.  
- Pois.  
- Queres ir dar uma volta? – Perguntou-me  
- Não. – Indireitei as costas, agarrando a sua mão e sorrindo-lhe. - Ficamos a ver um filme à tarde pode ser?  
- Claro, maninha! Vou comprar pipocas. – Levantou-se e pegou na carteira – Venho já. – Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu.  
Fiquei ainda um tempo a olhar para a porta por onde ele saiu e depois levantei-me. Desliguei o radio e sai. Fui até ao meu quarto e olhei para o telemovel... nada. Deitei-me a ler uma revista enquanto esperava pelo Emmett.

- Cheguei! – Anunciou quando entrou. Levantei-me e desci as escadas.  
- Pensava que estavas a colher o milho ai num terreno qualquer.  
- Que piadinha! – Sorriu – Estava montes de gente no supermercado.  
- Hum, vou fazer o almoço, põe isso na despensa.  
- Ok, qualquer coisa estou lá em cima. – olhei para ele – Sim eu ponho a musica baixa.  
Fui ao figorifico e tirei o prato com os bifes, temperei-os e fui buscar uma frigideira, pondo ao lume com um pouco de margarina.  
Quando estava na altura certa, pôs os bifes, entretanto pôs a mesa. Desliguei o fogão quando os bifes já estavam bem passados e pôs-os nos pratos, fiz um jarro de sumo e fui buscar o pacote de batatas fritas à despensa, quando cheguei ao pé da porta da cozinha, gritei:  
- Emmett, anda comer. – Dirigi-me até à mesa, servindo-me das batatas. Ele entrou na cozinha e sentou-se à minha frente. Serviu-se das batatas e começamos a comer.  
- Logo vou fazer as nossas matriculas, para a escola. – Disse – Depois podemos ver o filme, que me dizer?  
- Sim, pode ser. – Sorri-lhe – Precisas que vá contigo?  
- Ah, não. Só preciso que me dês os teus documentos.  
- Ok. Aproveito e mando um mail para a minha mãe e para o Phil.  
- Sim, faz isso. Manda cumprimentos meus a eles.  
- Claro.  
Quando ele acabou de comer, levantou-se e pôs o prato em cima do lava loiças.  
- Dás-me os teus documentos? Assim ia já lá.  
- Claro. – Pus o ultimo pedaço de carne na boca e levantei-me, dirigi-me até ao quarto e tirei os meus documentos da minha carteira. Desci e dei a ele.  
- Então eu já venho.  
- Ok, até logo. – Disse.  
Ele saiu.  
Peguei no meu prato e nos copos e pus no lava loiças, começando a lavar a loiça. Quando terminei peguei no jarro do sumo e guardei-o no figorifico, voltei a pôr o pacote das batatas na despensa e limpei a toalha com o pano.  
Subi para lavar os dentes, depois dirigi-me para a secretaria do meu quarto. Liguei o portatil e esperei.  
Liguei à internet sem fios que o meu irmão tinha instalado já no seu quarto. Abri uma janela da internet e escrevi o endereço do site.  
Escrevi o meu mail mais a senha e entrei, sem mensagens, carreguei na opção _Nova mensagem_.

"_Olá mãe,  
Sei que não dissemos nada ontem quando chegamos, mas começamos com as limpezas, isto estava que nem se podia. E acabámos por ir comer ao italiano. Mas está tudo bem. Espero que estejas bem e a aproveitar as ferias com o Phil.  
Dá noticias.  
Amo-te.  
Cumprimentos ao Phil._

_ps: O Emmett manda-vos cumprimentos.  
Bella"_

Seleccionei o mail da minha mãe e carreguei em enviar. Depois desliguei o computador novamente e fui até à cama. Olhei para o visor do meu telemovel mas nada. Deitei-me.

- Bella, Bella... – acordava-me Emmett  
- Hum... ohh, devo ter adormecido. – Disse  
- Ah... preciso de ti lá em baixo.  
- Porquê?  
- Bella, fazes perguntas demais. Anda lá comigo lá abaixo. – Disse-me puxando pelo braço  
- okok... – Disse levantando-me, passei com as mãos pelo cabelo. Dirigi-me para as escadas. – Não vens?  
- Vou já. Só vou ali buscar uma coisa ao quarto. – Disse passando por mim. Encolhi o ombro e desci as escadas, esperaria por ele sentada confortavelmente no sofá.

Petrifiquei ao entrar na sala. Alice estava especada a olhar para mim sentada no sofá.  
- Aaalice?! – Perguntei ainda sem piscar os olhos, com medo que quando os voltasse a abrir ela desaparecesse. Ela levantou-se e veio na minha direcção.  
- Bella Swan! Sua criança vigarista e traidora! – Gritava – Como conseguiste ir embora sem me dizer nada?! Uma carta!? Nem me vieste cá visitar!  
Boa, ela estava mesmo fula.  
De repente os seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso e ela correu até mim, abraçando-me.  
- Bella!! Tive tantas saudades tuas! Não sabes a falta que me fizeste nestes 8 anos! Como foste capaz?!  
- Desculpa Alice, não tive coragem de me despedir. Tinha tanto medo que não te lembrasses de mim! – Disse-lhe continuando abraçada a ela, as lagrimas escorriam-me pela cara.  
Ela afastou-se, segurando a minha mão e puxando-me para o sofa, sentámo-nos. Reparámos que ambas ainda traziamos a nossa pulseira da amizade e sorrimos. Ela passou com os dedos sobre a minha.  
- Sabes, nunca a tirei. Nem mesmo quando me abandonas-te. – Fez uma careta na ultima palavra.  
- Nem eu. – Abraçei-a. – Alice nem acredito que estás aqui! Oh... que saudades.  
- Assim fazes-me chorar.  
- E então? Fazes-me companhia. – Sorri, depois olhei para o corredor e olhei para ela... – Ele...  
- Sim, encontrei-o na rua, estava a ganhar coragem para tocar à campainha. Ele agarrou-me a mão e puxou-me para dentro. Ele é incrivel. A minha mãe pensou que ele era teu namorado, devias ter visto a cara do Edward quando ela disse isso. – Piscou-me o olho e soltou uma gargalhada.  
- Edward... – Sussurrei.  
Ela olhou para mim desconfiada.  
- Ele está chateado comigo, não está? Ele nem está aqui.  
- Oh, não! – Ela riu-se – Eu não lhe disse da mensagem, sabes sou invejosa e queria ser eu a ver-te primeiro. – Abraçou-me – Claro, que o Ed foi o que ficou chateado quando foste embora. Mas ele até ficou contente quando a minha mãe lhe disse que estavas cá, de certeza, conheçendo-o como conheço, ele está feliz por teres voltado.  
- Então mas se ele sabe que estou cá... porquê não veio?  
- Porque eu disse a minha mãe para contar a ele só quando eu estivesse aqui à tua porta. Mas ontem ela disse que tinha visto o teu namorado – Riu-se – mas não falou de ti, ele pensou que só estava cá o Emmett, mas sabe que estás cá para ai à cinco minutos.  
- O Emmett não é meu namorado, é meu irmão! – Refilei  
- Eu sei, mas Esme não. – Sorriu.  
Emmett entrou na sala.  
- Então parece que já não queres ver o filme. – Disse soltando uma gargalhada e sentando-se no cadeirão ao lado do sofá, deitei-lhe a lingua de fora.  
- Anda, vamos lá a casa, para veres o Ed. – Aproximou-se do meu ouvido – Eu sei que o queres ver.  
Eu sorri nervosamente.  
- Ficas Emm?  
- Achas? Não perdia o momento em que a minha irmã vai ser morta! – Alice soltou uma gargalhada ao mesmo tempo que ele. Ok, gozem comigo à vontade, estava mesmo feliz por ter Alice de novo ao pé de mim.  
Sai da sala e fui até ao quarto buscar a mala, desci e saimos os três. Pelo caminho eu ia contando novidades, coisas que tinha feito quando me fui embora de Forks, contei sobre o casamento da minha mãe e do Phil. Alice contou as suas, que andava a participar em concursos de jovens talentos, para Design de moda, que haviam rumores por causa de uma familia nova que vivia ao pé da floresta, mas que nunca tinha percebido bem a historia, Jacob tinha falado com ela, mas por codigos, por isso não tinha percebido.  
Oh Jacob, um amigo de infancia, o meu pai costumava ir pescar com o pai dele. Tinha de ir a La Push para o ver.

Chegamos a casa dos Cullen, uma casa muito maior que a minha. Fiz uma careta. Aproximamo-nos da porta e Alice tocou à campainha, olhei para ela.  
- Esqueçi-me das chaves, mas o meu irmão está em casa.  
Boa... e era logo ele que tinha de abrir a porta? Senti o meu coração a começar a acelarar. Emmett pôs a mão no meu ombro e sorriu.  
Abriram a porta e lá estava ele a olhar para mim, sem reacção. Porquê que a Alice tinha ido para tras de mim, para o lado do Emmett deixando-me logo em primeiro plano?  
Sorri nervosamente para o rapaz que ainda se encontrava a olhar para mim.  
- Olá Edward. – Disse

--

**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.  
Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem  
ATENÇÃO: A musica que o Emmett canta, pertence mesmo ao grupo Xutos & Pontapes, para perceberem melhor essa parte, oiçam a musica. Como não encontrei o video clip da mesma, fiz um filme dela com fotos do Kellan Lutz - Procurem no youtube por MissCatarinaCullen e vejam o filme.**


	4. Edward

**Capitulo III  
Edward**

Edward ainda olhava para mim sem reacção, mas depois olhou para Emmett acenou com a cabeça e virou-se, subindo as escadas. Alice soltou um risinho.  
- Parece que está ainda com ciumes. – Disse  
- Não sejas assim. Ele não tem razão disso.  
- Pois, claro. – Disse Emmett, soltando uma gargalhada. Entrámos em casa atrás de Alice, ela fez um gesto para nos sentarmos nos sofás, e foi o que fizemos.  
- Esme!! – Chamou, sentando-se ao meu lado.  
A mãe da Alice apareceu, vinda da cozinha. Quando nos viu sorriu. Aproximou-se para nos cumprimentar, Emmett como uma cavalheiro levantou-se para a cumprimentar.  
- Vocês querem alguma coisa? – Perguntou  
Alice olhou para nós.  
- Não, Mrs Cullen. – Disse Emmett.  
- E tu, Bella?  
- Também não.  
Ela sorriu deu meia volta e voltou para a cozinha.  
- Eu também não, mãe!! – Disse a Alice soltando um risinho quando a sua mãe gargalhou.  
- O teu irmão não se vai juntar a nós? – perguntei encarando a mesa à minha frente triste. Alice abraçou-me.  
- Sabes como é ele. Eu logo falo com ele, querida.  
Ficámos na conversa durante umas três horas, depois Emmett quis voltar para casa e eu fui com ele, não me apetecia nada estar em casa dos Cullen, sabendo que Edward estava lá e não me falava.  
- Estás tão pensativa. – Disse Emmett enquanto abria a porta de casa.  
- Estava aqui a pensar no Edward.  
Ele abraçou-me.  
- A Alice vai falar com ele. Vais ver, tudo se vai resolver.  
- Espero que sim, vou-me deitar um pouco.  
- Ok, qualquer coisa estou aqui em baixo. – Deu-me um beijo na testa.  
Subi para o meu quarto e liguei o rádio, pôs o primeiro cd que me veio à mão e pôs a tocar. Quando ia a caminho para a cama a campainha tocou. Desci as escadas e abri a porta ficando boqueaberta.  
- Edward?!  
- Olá. – Ele disse envergonhado.  
- Quem é?! – Perguntou Emmett chegando ao corredor – Ahh... vou ver se chove ali na sala. – Saiu. Edward sorriu.  
- Fui rude contigo, Bella. Podemos ir dar uma volta?  
- Claro. – Disse, sorrindo. – Emmett, volto já.  
- Demora os dias que quiseres. – Disse soltando a sua gargalhada habitual. Sai de casa acompanhada com ele e começámos a andar em silencio. Dirigimo-nos para a pequena floresta que estava ali ao pé da minha casa, a floresta de Forks. Eu confesso, estava cheia de medo por estar ali, mas estava com Edward nada me iria acontecer. Sentamo-nos ao pé de um pequeno riacho.  
- Aqui era o meu pequeno esconderijo, quando foste embora. – Disse quebrando o silencio.  
- É muito bonito, obrigada por partilhares o local comigo.  
- Eras a unica pessoa com quem eu queria partilha-lo. – Ele estava CORADO!?  
Ok, eu tambem estava, não estava à espera deste tipo de confissão, o meu coração acelarou.  
- Porquê que foste embora Bella? Deixas-te-nos. Não tivemos noticias tuas durante oito anos. A Alice ficou tão mal, devias ver, dava dó só de vê-la. Odiei-te tanto pelo que fizes-te. – Tive a sensação que era a primeira vez que ele fala da minha partida, de certeza que Alice não sabia   
aquilo. – Depois a minha mãe disse que tinha visto o teu namorado, mas lá a Alice disse que era teu irmão.  
Olhou para mim.  
- Senti muitas saudades tuas.  
- Edward, eu tambem senti muitas saudades tuas. Mas não tinha outra alternativa. A minha mãe tem mais influencia em mim do que o meu pai. Oh, Edward... nem sabes o medo que eu tive de chegar aqui e tu não me perdoasses.  
- Tontinha. – Disse enquanto sorria e abraçou-me. Oh, meu Deus... há quanto tempo é que eu esperava por aquele abraço. Levantou-se e pegou-me ao colo, começando a correr para o riacho.  
- EDDD, o que pensas que estas a... – Engoli metade da agua quando ele mergulho comigo ao colo, quando viemos a cima ele começou a gargalhar enquanto eu tossia. Pôs-me no chão.  
- Bella, não sabes que tens de fechar a boca quando mergulhas?  
Sai toda amuada da agua, sentando-me na relva, ele vinha atras de mim às gargalhadas.  
- oh, pará de gozar comigo. – Pedi bufando, ele fez um esforço para parar de rir.  
Ficámos ainda um bom tempo a olhar para ao riacho, à espera que as roupas se secassem.  
- Então e namoras? – Aquela pergunta desligou-me de qualquer pensamento.  
- Não – Respondi  
- Sentes alguma coisa por alguem? – Olhei para ele, claro que sentia... já há oito anos que sentia, e agora estar ali ao lado dele parecia que um vazio dentro de mim tinha sido preenchido.  
- Sim.  
Ele não tirou os olhos do riacho, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.  
- E tu?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Durante oito anos, nenhuma rapariga me chamou a atenção. – Olhou para mim e sorriu  
Em oito anos ninguem tinha despertado interesse nele?! Parecia mentira.  
Olhei para o relogio, eram quase horas de jantar e Emmett devia estar à minha espera.  
- Tenho de ir.  
- Ok, vamos. – Disse, levantando-se e dando-me a sua mão para me ajudar a levantar. Mas depois não largou-a, fomos todo o caminho até minha casa de mãos dadas.  
Quando chegámos ele parou e eu subi os dois degraus da porta, ficando da sua altura.  
- Sabes, - disse perfurando o meu olhar com o seu – tenho medo que amanhã já não estejas aqui.  
- Eu vou estar, Edward. E agora por muito tempo.  
- Prometes?  
- O quê?  
- Que se fores embora dizes-me?  
- Só se me prometeres uma coisa também.  
- O quê?  
- Que vais comigo. – Disse beijando-o. Dando aquele beijo que eu esperava à oito anos, quando conseguiu ter reacção, envolveu-me com os seus braços, e o beijo passou de envergonhado/timido a intenso e urgente.  
Afastou-se.  
- Prometo. – Sorriu e eu devolvi-lhe o sorriso. Dê-mos mais um beijo e eu entrei em casa. Entrei na sala e sentei-me no sofá ao lado do meu irmão.  
- Que sorriso parvo é esse?! – Perguntou desconfiado  
- Ahh Emmett, não me estragues a felicidade. – Disse saindo da sala.  
- Eh... vou ter de falar com esse menino. – Pude ouvir os seus resmungos baixos, soltei uma gargalhada e fui para a cozinha fazer o jantar.

* * *

**Mais um capitulooo, espero que gostem. Comentem!**


	5. La Push

**Capitulo IV  
La Push**

Acordei com o telemovel a tocar, peguei nele, o nome Alice aparecia a piscar no visor, atendi.  
- Estou?  
- _Olá Bella, daqui a cinco minutos estou ai – _Dizia animada _– Veste o bikini._  
- O quê? – Perguntei mas ela já tinha desligado. Espreguçei-me e levantei-me. Tirei o bikini dentro do guarda fatos e vesti-o, por cima vesti um vestido curto rosa. Calcei as minhas havaianas brancas e fui à casa de banho, lavar os dentes.  
Enquanto escovava o cabelo pensava no medo que tinha tido por causa deles não me conhecerem, agora tudo parecia um medo parvo. Já tinha passado uma semana desde a minha chegada, agora eu namorava com o rapaz mais fabuloso de Forks, Edward Cullen. E tinha a minha melhor amiga de volta.  
Desci as escadas e dirigi-me à dispensa, tirando um pacote de leite com chocolate, enquanto bebia subi ao quarto do meu irmão, mas ele não estava. Emmett e Edward tinham-se tornado amigos inseparaveis, eu e a Alice riamo-nos muito quando eles faziam as suas palhaçadas.  
Tocaram à campainha e dirigi-me para abrir a porta. Alice estava com um grande sorriso nos lábios.  
- Olá Bella.  
- Olá Alice, vou só buscar a minha mala.  
- Ok, espero aqui.  
Subi para o meu quarto e peguei nas minhas coisas. Quando desci ela já se encontrava no lugar do condutor, no carro de Edward, um volvo prateado.  
- O teu irmão? – Perguntei entrando e pondo o cinto.  
- Foi a Seattle com o teu irmão.  
Com Emmett? Por isso é que ele não estava em casa, mas podia ter dito.  
- Onde vamos?  
- A La Push – Respondeu, começando a acelarar pela rua principal de Forks.  
- Hum, à tanto tempo que não vou lá.  
Alice riu-se e ligou o rádio, conheci a musica e olhei para ela.  
- Xutos & Pontapés?  
- É... parece que o teu irmão viciou-me.  
Gargalhámos as duas. Fizemos a viagem toda a cantar e a rir. Numa semana Alice já sabia as musicas todas, até melhor que eu, que já ouvia-os à imenso tempo.

Chegámos a La Push por volta das dez horas, saimos do carro e pegámos nas toalhas e nas malas. Caminhámos para a praia, estendendo as toalhas sobre a areia e despimos as roupas. Sentámo-nos um pouco a apanhar sol. Estava um dia perfeito, ceu azul, sem uma unica nuvem e o sol bastante quente como eu sempre amei.  
- O meu irmão anda super feliz. – Disse Alice com um sorriso nos lábios – A tua vinda mudou-o. Sempre soube que ele estava simplesmente apaixonado por ti, mas ele sempre recusou. Agora estão a namorar. Estou tão feliz. – Abraçou-me.  
- Eu tambem estou muito feliz. Vamos à agua?  
- Sim.  
Levantámo-nos e caminhámos até à água, apesar de gelada, Alice não teve problema de mergulhar, eu ainda estive imenso tempo a tentar mergulhar mas nunca conseguia, até que Alice me molhou. Dei um mergulho e estivemos um pouco a nadar, mas às tantas começei a ficar com frio.  
- Alice, acho que vou sair.  
- Eu vou contigo.  
Caminhámos até à toalha e deitámo-nos as duas de barriga para baixo. Alice começou a mexer na sua mala, tirando o telemovel.  
- Estava a pensar em mandar uma mensagem ao meu irmão e ao Emmett, para virem ter connosco, que achas?  
- Brilhante!  
Ela sorriu e começou a escrever a mensagem, eu deitei a cabeça na toalha e fechei os olhos, adormecendo.

- ALICE!!  
Acordei com o grito, abri os olhos e levantei a cabeça, vi um rapaz alto de cabelo comprido a correr em direcção da Alice.  
- Jacob! – Ela chamou acenando.  
Aquele era o Jake? Filho do Billy Black, que era um grande amigo do Charlie? Estava alto e bastante bonito.  
- Olá – Disse, sentando-se na areia à nossa frente.  
- Olá Jake – Dissemos as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas os seus olhos pararam em mim, espantado.  
- Bells? – Perguntou  
- Sim!  
- Bella, que saudades. Estás... diferente.  
Sorri-lhe.  
- Oh, anda vamos dar uma volta para falarmos.  
Olhámos os dois para Alice.  
- Sim, vão. Devem ter muito para falar. O Emmett e o meu irmão devem estar a chegar. – Disse deitando a cabeça e fechando de novo os olhos. Será que vi o Jake a fazer uma careta quando a Alice falou do Edward?  
Afastámo-nos um pouco da Alice e sentámo-nos na areia, ele pegou na minha mão.  
- Bells, tive saudades.  
- Eu tambem Jake. Mas como estás? Tás tão alto – Disse sorrindo  
- É estou. Mas isso é normal na nossa tribo. – Sorriu com orgulho – Mas estou melhor agora que voltas-te para Forks.  
Fiquei corada e ele soltou uma gargalhada, abraçando-me.  
- Bella! – Ouvi a gritarem, olhei e vi Emmett e Edward a olharem para mim e para o Jake.  
Edward começou a aproximar-se e Jacob pôs-se de pé, encarando o meu namorado furioso.  
- Edward, eu... – Começei mas ele lançou-me um olhar furioso e eu achei melhor calar-me.  
- O que estás a fazer abraçado à minha namorada? – Perguntou olhando para o Jacob, vi as suas mãos cerradas. Jake olhou para mim e depois para Edward.  
- O quê?  
- Sim, namorada! Por isso, dá meia volta e baza..  
- Só faço se ela pedir.  
Edward rosnou.  
- Jake é melhor ires. – Disse  
- Ok, ok.  
Agora tinha de enfrentar a fera sozinha. Ai ai.  
- Edward, eu...  
- Bella, não percebo o que estavas abraçada a ele. – Perguntou com as mãos na cara.  
- Ele abraçou-me como amigo.  
- Eu conheço bastante este Jacob Black! A ultima coisa que ele faz a uma rapariga é ser seu amigo!  
- O que queres dizer com isso?  
- Não interessa. O que me interessa é saber porquê é que a minha namorada estava a fazer abraçada aquele gajo que acha que tem todas na mão.  
- Ele é um amigo de infancia, costumavamos estar juntos quando os nosso pais pescavam. Tinha saudades dele.  
- Pois, mas quando te foste embora não te importas-te com ninguem.  
- Edward, porquê isto tudo?  
- Importas-te-te? – Exigiu  
- Não, mas não tenho culpa.  
- Tens culpa da morte do teu pai! – Gritou.  
ok, ele agora já estava a exagerar. Como ele podia pôr as culpas da morte do Charlie em cima de mim? As lágrimas começaram a cair pela minha face.  
- Não estás a ser justo. – Disse a soluçar.  
- Justo, Bella? O teu pai deixou de trabalhar para a policia quando supostamente, vinhas para cá viver, à 8 anos atrás. Quando te foste embora ele voltou, e passado uma semana foi chamado para uma missão, na qual foi morto misteriosamente!  
Eu sabia que ele tinha voltado para a policia, para não ter de pensar na minha partida, mas eu não posso ser culpada por isso! Eu chorava agora potes, estava tão magoada.  
- Nunca mais me digas que a morte dele foi minha culpa, Edward! – Gritei, senti-me observada, de certeza que Alice e Emmett estavam a olhar para nós.  
- Bella, desculpa. Estava fora de mim. – Disse abraçando-me.  
- Desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se. – Disse afastando-o  
- Eu não queria dizer aquilo, só que eu...  
- Mas disses-te-o. Não quero voltar a ver a tua cara! – Disse saindo a correr dali.  
- Bella! – Chamou-me  
Quando cheguei ao pé dos outros dois, Alice envolveu-me num abraço forte. Emmett passo com a sua mão no meu ombro.  
- O que se passa, maninha?  
- Emm, vamos embora daqui, depressa!  
- Oki, anda. – Disse-me pegando na mão.  
- Desculpa, Alice.  
- Vai querida, depois falamos. – Disse dando um beijo na minha bochecha. Peguei nas minhas coisas e segui o meu irmão até ao carro.

Quando entrei vesti o vestido e pôs o cindo. Ele só falou quando começou a acelarar.  
- O que se passou?  
- Ele culpou-me pela morte do meu pai. – As lágrimas começaram a cair novamente, agora acompanhadas com as lembranças dele a dizer aquilo.  
- O quê?! Como é que ele foi capaz?! – Rosnou  
- Deixa esta, Emm. O que já foi dito, não vai mudar.  
Ele não me respondeu, talvez estivesse a planejar uma maneira de dar cabo do Edward.  
Só de pensar nele ou prenunciar o seu nome, sentia um vazio tão grande.  
Chegámos a casa, passado meia hora.

**Mais um capitulo! Espero que Gostem!! COMENTEM POR FAVOR, deixem a menina aqui feliz )**


	6. Primeiro dia de aulas

**Capitulo V  
Primeiro dia de aulas**

Subi para o meu quarto e fechei a porta. O Edward tinha passado das marcas. Como era ele capaz de me dizer aquilo?!  
Bateram duas vezes à porta.  
- Emm, não quero falar com ninguem!  
- Mas tens de comer. – Disse do lado de fora.  
- Não tenho fome.  
- Bella...  
- Eu depois como alguma coisa.  
- Ok.  
Deitei-me na cama e abraçei-me à almofada. Chorando, quando a ultima lagrima caiu eu adormeci.

Acordei com batidas na minha janela, abri os olhos e vi que estava a chover. Abraçei a minha almofada com força, sentia saudades do Edward, mas o que ele tinha dito foi horrivel.  
Ouvi a voz de Emmett no andar de baixo, levantei-me e caminhei ate à porta, abrindo um pouco para escutar.  
- Tu ouvis-te bem o que lhe disses-te? – Ele fez uma pausa para ouvir – Não Edward, ela ficou bastante magoada. – outra pausa – Ya, não querias dizer mas acabas-te por o dizer.  
Fechei a porta e voltei para a minha cama, peguei no primeiro livro e pôs-me a ler.

Bateram de novo à porta.  
- Emmett, não quero falar com ninguem.  
Mas mesmo assim a porta abriu.  
- Mas comigo vais falar! – Disse Alice entrando, fechou a porta atras de si e sentou-se na minha cama.  
Dei-lhe um sorriso fingido.  
- Que se passou na praia? – Perguntou-me  
- O teu irmão não te falou disso?  
- Não quer.  
Suspirei.  
- Ele disse que a culpa do meu pai ter morrido era minha.  
Alice ficou chocada com o que estava a ouvir.  
- Isso é impossivel.  
- Não, não é... porque ele já mo disse.  
- Mas o que levou ele a dizer isso?  
- Sei lá.. Acho que foi o Jake.  
- Eles não se suportam.  
- Mas Alice eu não tenho culpa.  
- Eu sei.  
- Ele telefonou abocado, ouvi Emmett a falar com ele.  
- Tens a noção que amanhã vais estar na mesma sala de aula com ele?  
- Sim. – Disse – Não queres dormir cá hoje?  
- Oh, vou falar com a minha mãe. Até já.  
- Adeus – Sorri  
Ela saiu do quarto.

Passado uns momentos desci, já era hora do jantar, tinha ficado o dia inteiro fechada em casa.  
- Como estás? – Perguntou Emmett entrando na cozinha  
- Sobrevivendo.  
Ele abraçou-me.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem, mana.  
- Sim, deve ser. Convidei Alice para dormir cá. Espero que não te importes.  
- Há não. Eu adoro essa minorca. – Disse soltando uma gargalhada.  
Sorri  
- Já comeste?  
- Sim, vou para o quarto.  
- Ok – Peguei num prato e servi-me com cereais e leite. Comi.

Um pouco depois das dez da noite a campainha tocou, dirigi-me até à porta e abria, Alice estava a sorrir, notei que o volvo estava atras dela, e vi o Edward dentro do carro a olhar para mim. Virei a cara e deixei Alice entrar, fechando a porta atras sem olhar para o carro que ainda estava ali.  
Subimos as escadas.  
- Olá Emmett! – Gritou Alice para a porta do quarto do meu irmão.  
- Olá minorca!  
Ela riu-se.  
- Desculpa o meu irmão quis-me trazer a ver se conseguia falar contigo. – Disse pousando a mochila ao pé da minha cama.  
- Hum, deve pensar que o vou perdoar do nada.  
- Pois, deixa lá.  
Deitámo-nos eram onze e meia, no dia a seguir iriamos acordar bem cedo.

O despertador tocou às oito e meia da manhã, desliguei-o e espreguiçei-me. Ao levantar reparei que Alice não se encontrava no colchão onde dormiu.  
Mas que raio...  
Sai do quarto e fui tomar banho, voltei para vestir. Escolhi umas calças de ganga, uma camisola verde e os meus allstars.  
Passei no quarto do meu irmão e lá estavam os dois.  
- Bom dia – Disse  
- Oh, Olá Bella – Disseram  
- Que fazem?  
- Estava aqui a mostrar umas musicas à Alice.  
Hum...  
- Já comeram?  
- Sim, estamos à tua espera. – Disse Alice  
- Ah, ok. – Desci as escadas e preparei um prato de cereais.  
Quando acabei, lavei a loiça e subi para lavar os dentes, preparei a minha mala e fui ate ao quarto de Emmett.  
- Já estou pronta.  
O meu irmao olhou para o relogio.  
- Então vamos indo.  
Acenei com a cabeça e voltei ao meu quarto com Alice, pegámos nas nossas malas.  
Descemos, quando saimos de casa, Emmett já se encontrava no carro, sentei-me no lugar do passageiro e Alice no banco de trás. Em quinze minutos chegamos à escola. O meu irmão parou ao lado do Volvo prateado de Edward, mas ele não estava lá ao pé. Saimos do carro e ficámos a falar. Quando a campainha tocou, cada um dirigiu-se para a sua aula.  
Eu ia ter aila de portugues e não me apetecia nada dar Camões logo na primeira hora da manhã.

Quando entrei na aula Edward já estava sentado, escolhi uma mesa vazia e sentei-me tirando as coisas sem olhar para ele. Um rapaz loiro sentou-se ao meu lado.  
- Olá, sou o Mike Newton. – Disse apresentando-se.  
- Sou a Bella Swan. – Disse-lhe apertando a sua mão  
- Swan? Eras filha do Charlie Swan? – Perguntou curioso  
- Sim.  
A professora entrou na sala e eu começei a tomar atenção. Não falei o resto da aula e Mike Newton, tambem não disse nada.  
No final da aula vi Edward a pegar nas suas coisas e sair, quase a correr da sala. Eu arrumei as coisas com calma.  
- O que vais ter a seguir? – Perguntou Mike  
- Espanhol. – Disse olhando para o meu horario de bolso.  
- Eu e a Angela tambem. – Disse apontando para a rapariga alta de cabelo comprido ao seu lado.  
- Então podemos ir juntos. – Sorri – Sou a Bella.  
- Sou a Angela. - Sorriu  
Saimos da sala e caminhámos para o Bloco 3, onde iriamos ter espanhol.  
A aula foi rapida, estivemos a apresentar-nos em espanhol. Agradeci a todos os santinhos as explicações que Emmett me tinha dado.

Seguimos para o refeitorio, peguei na bandeja e peguei no prato, o almoço era bife com pure, peguei numa coca cola e paguei. Esperei por Mike e Angela. Ao longe numa mesa Alice e Emmett acenavam para mim.  
- Vou-me sentar ali com a Alice e o meu irmão, querem vir? – Perguntei  
- Eu posso ir. – Respondeu Angela sorrindo  
- Eu vou-me sentar ali ao pe da minha namorada. – Fez um gesto com a cabeça para a Jessica.  
- Vemo-nos depois Mike – Disse  
Caminhámos até à mesa e pusemos os tabuleiros na mesa, sentamo-nos.  
- Esta é a Angela. Angela este é o meu irmão Emmett e a Alice. – Apresentei  
- Olá – Disseram  
Quando acabamos de comer, começámos a falar. Nem Emmett nem Alice tocaram no assunto Edward e eu agradeci.  
- Quem são aqueles? – Perguntou Emmett a Alice apontando para a mesa onde se encontrava um rapaz loiro e uma rapariga bastante bonita tambem loira.  
- Os gemeos Hale. – Respondeu suspirando, reparei nos olhos brilhantes e apaixonados a olhar para o rapaz loiro.  
- Hum, com licença. – Disse Emmett levantando-se, ajeitou a camisola e dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Hale, com um passo de garanhão... garanhão?!  
Este meu irmão...  
Sentou-se a falar com a rapariga loira, Alice disse que o seu nome era Rosalie, e ela parecia estar à espera daquele momento à muito tempo... enquanto falava com o meu irmão passava com a mão no cabelo loiro.  
Alice suspirou ao meu lado e olhei para ela que me respondeu com um sorriso timido.  
- Gostava tanto de ter a coragem do teu irmão, para falar com o Jasper.  
Percebi que Jasper era o nome do rapaz loiro.  
- Hey Alice! – Gritou Emmett da mesa dos Hale.  
Alice olhou e corou ao ver Jasper a fitá-la.  
- Junta-te aqui a nós. – Disse Emmett  
Ela olhou para mim.  
- Vai – Encorajei-a  
- Não sei – Disse timidamente  
- Vai.  
Ela respirou fundo, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à mesa dos Hale no seu passo grandioso.  
Olhei para a mesa onde Edward falava com uns amigos e suspirei, começando a falar com Angela, sobre musica.  
- Olá Bella – Disse Jacob sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.  
- Olá Jake. Não sabia que estavas tambem nesta escola.  
- Pois. Preferia não estar. – Fez uma careta, o olhar dele passou pela mesa onde Edward estava. – O teu namorado está a lançar faiscas ao ver-me aqui contigo.  
Olhei para a mesa e na verdade os olhos de Edward lançavam odio. Virei-me para o Jake novamente.  
- Já não namoramos.  
- A serio? – O seu sorriso abriu-se de orelha a orelha – Respeita a minha dor – Dei-lhe uma chapadinha no braço.  
- Ok. – Ele retirou o sorriso da cara. – Que se passou?  
- Nada de mais.  
Senti uma mão no meu ombro, olhei para trás.  
- Bella, podemos falar? – Perguntou Edward  
- Sim, claro. – Disse aceitando a mão dele que estava estendida na minha direcção.

**Mais um capitulooo, espero que gostem!!  
COMENTEM E DEIXEM UMA AUTORA FELIIIIZ!!**


	7. Filme

**Capitulo VI  
****Filme**

Entrámos no seu Volvo prateado, ele ligou o radio e baixou o volume para tornar a musica mais ambiente.  
- Bella, desculpa pelo que te disse naquele dia.  
- Edward, aquilo magou-me imenso.  
- Eu sei, mas aquele Jacob Black tira-me do serio. – Rosnou  
- O que se passou para teres esse odio todo dele?  
- Há quatro anos andou atras de Alice. Quando ela começou a gostar dele, ele fez dela gato sapato. Ele magoou imenso a minha irmã. – Desabafou sem olhar para mim.  
Fazia sentido o odio que ele tinha. Edward adorava a sua irmã acima de tudo.  
- Mas ela na praia até falou bem com ele.  
- Ela perdoa muito facilmente. – Suspirou  
Fez-se luz na minha cabeça.  
- Tens medo que eu goste dele?  
- Tenho.  
- Edward, tu és absurdo. – Abraçei-o – Só tu para te saires com essa. – Beijei-o  
- Estou perdoado? – Perguntou  
Suspirei.  
- Magoaste-me imenso. Mas eu já não sei estar sem ti, mais um minuto. – Sorri-lhe e ele envolveu-me com os seus braços.

Voltei para casa no carro de Edward já que o meu irmão levou Rosalie Hale a casa com Alice a reboque por causa de Jasper.  
- Eu acho que aquela familia, os Hale, um pouco estranha.  
- Porquê? – Perguntei  
- Não sei, nunca os vi a darem-se com alguem só hoje com o teu irmão e com a minha irmã.  
Encolhi os ombros.  
O meu telemovel tocou na mala, tirei-o e atendi sem olhar para o visor.  
- Estou?  
_- Bella, sou eu o Jake.  
_- Oh, Olá Jake. – Disse dando uma vista de olhos a Edward que revirou os olhos.  
- _Tenho aqui um filme que vais gostar, podes vir cá?  
_- Não posso, o meu irmão está em casa.  
- _Posso passar na tua casa então?  
_Suspirei.  
- Sim, claro.  
_- Então depois do jantar estou ai.  
_- Ok. Beijo.  
Desliguei.  
- O que ele queria? – Perguntou  
- Nada de mais. – Reparei que ele tinha acabado de estacionar – Queres entrar?  
- Emm não se importa?  
- Anda, não vais deixar uma donzela sozinha em casa onde há imensos perigos. – Disse com os olhos brilhantes.  
Ele deu-me um enorme sorriso.

Entrámos em casa e dirigimo-nos para o meu quarto.  
O telefone de casa começou a tocar, desci as escadas e fui até à sala atende-lo.  
- Estou?  
-_ Filha?  
_- Olá mãe, como vai isso?  
_- Tudo bem e por ai?  
_- Tambem.  
_- O Emmett?  
_- Está optimo, mãe.  
_- Não querem vir este fim de semana cá? Estamos com tantas saudades vossas.  
_- Hum, vou falar com o mano depois digo-te alguma coisa.  
- _Ok, querida. Era só isso.  
_- Ok, manda beijo para o Phil.  
_- Ok, adeus queridinha.  
_Desliguei e subi de novo as escadas.

- Passou-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Edward enquanto eu me deitava ao seu lado e aninhando-me junto a ele.  
- Não era só a minha mãe a perguntar por nós.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Esme, perguntou se este fim de semana, querias ir connosco a Seattle.  
- Não sei, a minha mãe tambem perguntou se queria ir lá.  
Ele beijou-me.  
- É melhor ires. Não sabes quando a vês depois.  
- Vai ser um fim de semana dificil sem te ter ao meu lado. – Disse fazendo beicinho.  
- Nem me digas nada. – Abraçou-me  
- Olá pombinhos. – Disse Emmett ao pé da porta do meu quarto.  
- Olá Emm. – Disse Edward  
- Mano, a minha mãe ligou.  
- Então, como eles estão?  
- Bem, ela perguntou se vamos lá este fim de semana.  
- Podemos ir – Disse indo para o seu quarto.  
Passado um tempo Edward foi para casa e eu fui preparar a lasanha para o jantar. Enquanto esta aquecia subi para vestir o meu pijama e calçar as pantufas.  
- Emm... – Chamei enquanto bati à porta do seu quarto e abria-a.  
- Diz.  
- Combinei com o Jacob, ele vir ver um filme depois do jantar.  
- Ok. – Respondeu, dirigi-me de novo para pôr a mesa.  
Quando o microondas apitou, retirei a lasanha e dividia para dois pratos, Emmett apareceu na cozinha.  
- Convidei o Edward para vir cá. – Disse-me sentando-se à mesa.  
- Para quê?  
- Para ver o filme.  
- Emm, não podes! Desmarca, Edward não suporta o Jacob. – Disse pondo-lhe o prato à frente.  
- Não estás em condições de discutir isso, com essas pantufas de coelho. – Respondeu pondo um pouco da lasanha na boca, eu olhei para as minhas pantufas.  
Rosnei, sentando-me a comer.

Acabei de lavar a loiça e fui buscar os pacotes de pipocas que Emmett tinha comprado no dia em que Alice veio cá a casa falar comigo pela primeira vez depois de oito anos.  
Como é que ele foi capaz de convidar o Edward sabendo que ele não se dá bem com Jake?!  
A campainha tocou e eu dirigi-me à porta, abrindo-a.  
- Olá Bella. – Disse Jacob  
- Olá, entra – Dosse desviando-me para ele entrar – Vai indo para a sala que eu já vou, só estou à espera que as pipocas fiquem prontas.  
- ok, Bells. – Disse dirigindo-se para a sala.  
- Olá Jacob, como vai isso? – Perguntou Emmett enquanto descia as escadas. Revirei os olhos e fui de novo para a cozinhar para não ter de aturar o meu irmão a picar o outro.

O microondas apitou anunciando que as pipocas já estavam, tirei uma tigela grande do armario e retirei os pacotes do microondas, abrido-os deitei as pipocas para a tigela. Quando estava tudo pronto voltei para a sala.  
Jake encontrava-se no sofá com uma expressão indicifravel e Emmett estava no cadeirão com um sorriso torcista na sua cara. Abanei a cabeça e pôs a tigela em cima da mesa.  
- Já pôs o filme no dvd, maninha. – Disse Emmett  
Tocaram à campainha.  
Emmett levantou-se rapidamente, com o mesmo sorriso torcista, virou-se para o Jacob.  
- Espero que não te importes, mas convidei uma pessoa para ver o filme connosco. – Disse saindo da sala, Jacob respirou.  
- Desculpa por causa do meu irmão.  
- Não tens culpa, Bells. – Ele deu-me um sorriso sincero.

- Boa Noite. – Disse Edward entrando na sala seguido por Emmett.  
Vi a cara de Jacob de supreendido.  
Levantei-me e fui ter com o meu namorado, beijando-o. Depois peguei na sua mão e levei-o para o sofá, sentando-me no meio de Jacob e Edward.  
Pegei na tigela e Edward abraçou-me.  
Emmett deu o _play_, para o filme começar.  
Eu reconheci logo o filme, O Chocolate, com Johnny Depp o meu actor favorito.  
O filme é sobre uma misteriosa forasteira, Vianne e a sua filha que chegam a uma pacata aldeia francesa no inverno de 1959, e do impacto que viriam a ter nesta pequena comunidade repleta de preconceitor e tradições. Pouco tempo depois de chegar, Vianne abre uma invulgar loja de chocolates repleta de tentadoras confecções. O seu magico dom para advinhar os desejos mais secretos dos seus clientes e satisfazê-los com os seus divinos preparos, leva os aldeões a entregarem-se à tentação e aos seus prazeres.  
No entanto, é só quando um outro forasteiro, Roux (Johnny Depp) tambem ele atraente e sedutor, chega à aldeia, que Vianne reconhece os seus proprios desejos. Mas nem toda a gente se encontra deslumbrada com Vianne. Reynaud, um nobre resistente que assumiu a direcção moral da aldeia, vê em Vianne uma ameaça à sua ordem e conjunto de principios, e, numa tentativa de bani-la da aldeia, proibe a todos a entrada na sua loja, desencadeando um confronto nunca visto entre aqueles que preferem o passado e os que não querem perder o seu recente descoberto desejo.  
Quando o filme acabou Edward deu-me um beijo e depois olhou para Jacob.  
- A serio, obrigado por teres trazido este filme, é bom vê-lo agarrado a Bella.  
Reparei que Emmett controlava-se para não se rir.  
- Bem, Bells. Eu acho que vou andando. – Disse Jacob levantando-se.  
- Eu levou-te até à porta.  
Emmett entregou-lhe o filme e sentou-se novamente.  
Acompanhei-o até à porta.  
Abriu-a e saiu.  
- Desculpa Jake. Emmett às vezes adora irritar.  
- Na boa, Bells. – Deu-me dois beijos na face e começou a afastar-se da minha casa. Fechei a porta e ouvi as gargalhadas de Emmett e Edward, anunciando que estavam a ouvir a conversa.  
Entrei na sala e sentei-me ao lado de Edward que me envolveu nos seus braços.  
- Vocês viram bem a cara dele? Estava fulo. – Disse Emmett  
- Vocês deviam ter vergonha na cara, cuitado do miudo.  
- Oh, vá lá, Bella. Temos de repetir – Disse Edward dando-me o seu melhor sorriso.  
Revirei os olhos.  
Rapazes...

**Mais um capituloo!!  
Espero que gostem.  
Comentem por favor, é muito importante para mim. Deixem-me feliz.**


	8. Noticia

****

Capitulo VII  
**Noticia**

A semana passou rapido, até agradeci por um lado, andava mesmo cansada, só trabalhos. Agora por outro... A familia Cullen partiu para o seu fim-de-semana em Seattle ao fim da tarde de sexta-feira. Edward e Alice apareceram aqui em casa para se despedirem de mim, apesar de serem só dois dias teria imensas saudades deles.  
Emmett combinou com Phil, irmos passar o fim-de-semana com eles. Sairiamos em viagem no sabado de manhã.  
Subi as escadas para o meu quarto, peguei na minha mochila e pôs um par de calças uma camisola, um pijama e roupa interior lá dentro.  
Fui à casa de banho lavar os dentes e vesti o meu pijama.  
- Até amanhã. – Disse a Emmett entrando no seu quarto – O que estás a fazer?  
- A falar com a Rosalie Hale no messenger. Até amanhã, mana. – Disse sorrindo  
Sai e fechei a porta, entrando no meu.  
Deitei-me.  
Adormeci num instante.

- Mana, mana acorda.  
Abri os olhos e vi Emmett.  
- Hum... que horas são? – Perguntei espreguiçando-me.  
- Oito, vou fazer o pequeno almoço, despacha-te. – Saiu do quarto.  
Espreguiçei-me mais uma vez.  
Sai da cama e dirigi-me para a casa de banho, para tomar um belo banho para despertar.  
Vesti uma mini saia de ganga com um top rosa e umas havaianas rosas. Desci.  
Entrei na cozinha e sentei-me à mesa.  
Emmett pôs-me um prato com duas torradas à frente e uma caneca de leite. Sentou-se à minha frente a comer o mesmo.  
- O dia está bom, nem parece Forks. – Disse dando uma dentada na sua torrada. Olhei pela janela e vi o ceu completamente azul e a claridade que o sol fazia a bater na janela.  
- É... hoje que vamos embora é que fica sol. – Suspirei  
Emmett gargalhou.

Acabei de comer e subi para a casa de banho enquanto Emmett lavava a loiça.  
Lavei os dentes e guardei a minha bolsa de produtos higienicos na mochila.  
Peguei no telemovel e vi que tinha uma mensagem, abri-a.  
"_Bom dia, já foste para a casa da tua mãe?"  
_Carreguei na opção responder e começei a digitar a mensagem.  
_Não Edward, vou sair agora de casa, como vai isso por esses lados?  
_Enviei e meti o telemovel na malinha de mão e pôs a outra mochila às costas. Saindo do quarto.  
- Emm, já estou pronta. – Disse chegando ao seu quarto.  
- Eu tambem, vamos. – Disse pegando na sua mochila e saindo do quarto à minha frente.  
Tranquei a porta da rua e dirigimo-nos para o carro. Mandei as nossas mochilas para o banco de trás e sentei-me no banco ao seu lado. Emmett ligou o carro e acelarou pelas ruas de Forks. Em menos de quinze minutos já tinhamos deixado aquela pequena cidade.  
Recebi uma mensagem, tirei o telemovel da mala e li:  
"_Está tudo bem, Alice anda toda contente a fazer compras. Boa viagem. Tenho saudades."  
_Respondi-lhe.  
_Alice é assim mesmo, manda-lhe um beijinho meu. Tambem tenho saudades, não vejo a hora de estar contigo.  
_Deixei-me ficar com o telemovel no colo e fui respondendo às suas mensagens ao longo da viagem.

Às onze chegamos, estava ansiosa para ver a minha mãe, sentia saudades dela.  
O carro foi conduzido pelo Emmett ao longo das ruazinhas daquela cidade. Estacionou mesmo ao pé da casa dos nossos pais.  
Saimos do carro e pegámos nas nossas mochilas, dirigindo-nos para o predio nº54. Tocámos à campainha.  
- _Quem é? – _A voz da minha mãe saiu pelo comunicador embaixo das campainhas.  
- Olá mãe. – Disse para o comunicador  
- Ahhh, filha!! – Gritou felicissima – Subam!  
A porta do predio abriu. Emmett entramos e subimos até ao terceiro andar. A minha mãe abriu a porta.  
- Bella – Disse sorrindo, abraçei-a.  
- Olá mãe  
- Emmett, meu querido – Disse ela soltando-me e abraçando o meu irmão. – Entrem.  
Entrámos e ela fechou a porta.  
- Sentem-se no sofá vou já ai.  
Voltou com um tabuleiro com copos de sumo e bolachas, mal pôs o tabuleiro na mesa à frente dos sofás, Emmett devorou as bolachas. Peguei num copo e bebi um pouco de sumo.  
- O meu pai? – Perguntou Emmett antes de pôr mais uma bolacha à boca.  
- Foi comprar o almoço – Sorriu – Então como vai a escola?  
- A sua filha tem namorado – Disse Emmett dando uma gargalhada, sabia perfeitamente que eu não diria nada.  
- A serio, Bella?  
Senti as minhas bochechas a escaldarem. Lancei um olhar de morte ao meu irmão que gargalhou bem alto.  
- Sim, Edward Cullen.  
- Cullen? Esse não era aquele rapaz que andava sempre contigo lá em Forks, que tinha uma irmã?  
- Sim, é.  
- Hum, conta coisas dele. – Sorriu de orelha a orelha  
- Oh, mãe... – Disse embaraçadissima  
Contei-lhe os primeiros dias, falei de Edward e dos outros, mas escondi-lhe a zanga que tive com o Edward. E Emmett tambem não falou disso.  
Phil chegou a casa com comida Italiana para o almoço, começou a dar as novidades, que tinha feito um contracto com uma equipa da primeira liga, a minha irmã estava felicissima por ir conhecer o mundo, mas iamos nos ver muito raramento.

Domingo chegou e a saudade tambem, iria sentir falta da minha mãe.  
Ao final do dia, eu e Emmett, partimos novamente para Forks. Edward ainda não tinha dito nada. E eu começava a ficar ansiosa.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntou Emmett  
- Não sei, sinto-me ansiosa.  
Ele riu-se.  
Tirei o telemovel da mala e telefonei a Edward. Tocou, tocou mas ele não atendeu. Tentei para Alice que tambem não atendeu. Fiquei mais nervosa.

Chegámos a Forks e eu ainda não tinha conseguido falar com nenhum dos dois, quando passámos pela casa dos Cullen, eles ainda não tinham voltado.  
Quando chegámos a casa, eu subi para o meu quarto enquanto Emmett dirigia-se para a sala. Telefonei novamente para eles e nada.  
Suspirei e pousei o telemovel em cima da cama e fui para a sala, quando entrei fiquei especada a ouvir a noticia que estava a dar no noticiario de ultima hora.  
- "_A policia afirma que a causa do acidente foi despiste da parte do condutor do Porshe que ia a grande velocidade que acabou por chocar com um Mercedes S55 AMG, como podem ver nas imagens o carro está completamente destruido. O mais estranho foi que quando os bombeiros chegaram ao local, ao pé da saida de Seattle para Forks, não encontraram nenhum corpo nos carros nem no local do acidente. A policia continua a investigar..."  
_Começei a ver as imagens que a televisão ia mostrando até que filmou a matricula caida ao pé do Mercedes todo destruido, eu já a tinha visto... eu conhecia...  
Senti-me a ficar sem forças, as minhas pernas termiam e então o meu cerebro desligou fazendo-me desmaiar.

Quando voltei a mim estava deitada no sofá. Emmett encontrava-se preocupado, notava-se na sua expressão. Estendeu-me um copo e eu aceitei.  
- Bebe é agua com açucar. – Disse, levantei a cabeça e bebi um pouco – O que se passou, Bella?  
- Emm, - as lagrimas começaram a queimar os meus olhos – aquele era o carro dos Cullen.

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem.  
Obrigada por todas as REVIEW's.**

Deixem REVIEW'S e deixem uma autora FELIZ!


	9. Visita Nocturna

**Capitulo VIII  
****Visita Nocturna**

Sentei-me ainda agarrada ao copo que ele me tinha dado, as imagens que tinha visto na televisão vieram à cabeça, começei a chorar.  
Emmett sentou-se ao pé de mim, agarrando a minha mão.  
- Deve ser outro carro, Bella. Logo, está a Alice a bater ali à porta.  
Abanei a cabeça e pousei o copo na mesinha.  
- Era o carro de Carlisle, do pai do Edward!  
- Como sabes? O carro estava destruido e...  
- Menos a matricula – Interrompi – Eu tinha decorado a matricula quando nos dias que Edward vinha-me buscar no carro do pai.  
Enterrei a cara nas mãos.  
- Como é possivel nenhum corpo estar no local? – Disse entre soluços.  
- Não sei. Vais ver que eles vão aparecer. – Abraçou-me.

Cinco meses e nada, nada sobre os corpos das vitimas nem do outro condutor, sem pistas o caso foi arquivado, e as procuras dos corpos foram canceladas. Nada sobre a familia Cullen, nada sobre Edward e Alice. A casa branca estava com as janelas fechadas como eles tinham deixado antes de irem para Seattle.  
Eu andava angustiada, na escola parecia um zombie sempre a leste, não me apetecia fazer nada. Isto não podia estar acontecer, não com eles.  
- Bella, não podes ficar assim para sempre. – Disse Emmett enquanto jantavamos, quer dizer, ele que eu ainda tinha toda a comida no prato.  
- Não tenho fome. – Disse  
- Tens de comer, ainda ficas doente!  
Fiz uma careta e comi um pouco da carne, pousando de novo os talheres no prato.  
- Contente? – Mas antes que ele responde-se levantei-me e fui para o quarto deitando-me na cama. Começando mais uma vez a chorar. Desde o dia da noticia que acabava sempre por adormecer quando todas as lagrimas secavam.

Bateram à porta e eu saltei da cama assustando-me, tinha adormecido vestida com a roupa do dia anterior.  
Levantei-me e abri a porta.  
Emmett sorriu.  
- Como estás?  
- Igual ao do dia anterior, pessima. Emmett, sinto falta dele e de Alice. – Abraçei-o começando de novo a chorar.  
- Temos de ir para a escola. – Disse-me  
- Não estou bem.  
- Bella, tens faltado imenso. Tens de reagir.  
- Só hoje, Emm. – Pedi-lhe  
- Ok, vou indo então, para ver a Rose. – Deu-me um beijo no cimo da cabeça e saiu.  
Fui à casa de banho e tomei um belo banho. Decidi ir a La Push ver Jacob, a ver se me animava.  
Vesti umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt e calçei os meus allstars.  
Peguei na mala e nas chaves do nosso carro e sai de casa.  
Olhei para a rua da casa dos Cullen e vi uma rapariga baixinha, cabelo curto espetado para todo o lado... ALICE?!  
- ALICE! – Chamei, ela olhou para trás e quando me viu começou a correr até à casa. Corri atras mas quando lá cheguei ela ja tinha entrado, era rapida.  
Toquei cinco vezes à campainha impaciente e ninguem atendeu. Dei a volta à casa mas todas as janelas estavam fechadas, como tiveram nos ultimos tempos. Já andava a ver coisas.  


Voltei para casa, passou-me a vontade de ir à reserva de indios.  
Peguei no telemovel e telefonei ao Jake, a ver se ele queria cá vir.  
- _Estou? – _Disse uma voz rouca._  
- _Olá Billy, é a Bella. O Jake está?  
_- Olá Bella, como estás? Não ele saiu, nem sei quando volta.  
- _Eu estou bem. Oh, pode dizer que telefonei?  
_- Claro.  
- _Obrigada Billy. Adeus.  
- Adeus Bella. – Disse desligando.  
Suspirei, a ultima coisa que me apetecia fazer agora, que vi Alice, era ficar em casa.

Sai de casa novamente, metendo-me de novo no carro.  
Resolvi ir até à escola, pelo menos lá não estava sozinha.  
Emmett encontrava-se ao pé do parque de estacionamento da escola com Rosalie. Parei ao pé deles.  
- Olá – Disse abrindo o vidro do lado onde eles tavam.  
- Olá mana.  
- Olá Bella, é bom ver-te. Como estás? – Perguntou Rose.  
- Hum, não muito bem. – Disse olhando para o volanta.  
- Pois, o Emm contou-me. Sinto muito.  
Eu sorriu-lhe.  
- Querido, vou só ali fazer uma chamada.  
- Oki. – Disse Emmett dando-lhe um beijo. Depois empoleirou-se na janela.  
- Mana, a Rose queria ir às compras a Seattle, não queres ir? Sempre te animavas.  
- Ok. – Sorri.  
Ele sorriu, Rose apareceu de novo ao pé dele.  
- Olha ela tambem vai. – Disse Emmett abraçando-a.  
- Ok, então vamos? – Perguntou sorrindo para mim.  
- Claro. – Disse  
Entraram no carro e eu acelarei.  
- Emm, querido, podias deixar-me ir com a Bella às compras. Assim eu podia anima-la com coisas de rapariga.  
- Hum, ok. Só se formos logo ao cinema. – Olhou para mim, eu acenei a cabeça para ele saber que eu ficava bem.  
Deixamos ele em casa, Rose sentou-se no banco da frente.  
- Obrigada por vires comigo, Emmett não tem muita pachorra. – Disse-me sorrindo.  
- Ate me vai fazer bem.  
- Sentes falta deles?  
Olhei para ela.  
- Da Alice e do Edward?  
- Tantas. – Suspirei e senti o vazio no meu coração – Não acredito no que lhes aconteceu, não é justo.  
- Não é mesmo. – Disse pensativa  
Olhei para ela confusa.

Chegámos a Seattle e tivemos lá a ver umas lojas, fartamo-nos de comprar coisas novas para mim e para ela, apesar dela comprar algumas coisas para uma pessoa muito mais baixa que ela, mas não liguei. Talvez fosse para alguma irmã.  
Fez-me bem, aquele momento com a nova namorada do meu irmão.  
Almoçei, ela não tinha fome. E no final da tarde voltámos para Forks.  
Entrámos em casa e eu subi para por os sacos das compras no meu quarto, descendo novamente, até à sala onde eles se encontrava.  
- Mana, ficas bem? Nós vamos ao cinema.  
- Claro. Obrigada Rose, pela tarde.  
Ela abraçou-me.  
- De nada, sempre que precisares, chama-me. Tudo se vai resolver Bella. Quando menos esperares. – Sorriu e saiu sem me deixar responder.  
- Até logo. Tem cuidado. – Disse Emmett dando-me um beijo no cimo da cabeça.

Fui para a sala e liguei a televisão pondo no canal que estava a dar um episodio da serie CSI que eu tanto gostava.  
Quando senti fome fui até à cozinha, preparei um prato de cereais e comi. Lavando a loiça depois. Subi para lavar os dentes e vestir o pijama.  
Estava cansada, já havia muitos dias que não passava um dia fora de casa, então decidi deitar-me. Adormecendo logo.

Vi Alice caminhando pelas ruas de Forks, eu chamava por ela, mas ela não olhava para trás.  
- ALICE!! – Gritava desesperada, precisava dela comigo, tropecei numa pedra caindo, ficando de joelhos no alcatrão a chorar. – ALICE, FICA COMIGO!! – Implorei, com todas as minhas forças, de repente a figura de Alice olhou para mim, e eu gritei de medo, daqueles olhos!  
Acordei sobressaltada, vendo um volto a saltar pela minha janela. Berrei. Indo ate à janela mas quando olhei pela janela não estava nada na rua, nada.  
Emmett abriu a porta do quarto fazendo saltar-me.  
- O que se passou? Ouvi-te aos berros pela Alice e depois outro grito. – Disse preocupado aproximando-se de mim.  
- Estava a ter um pesadelo. Vi qualquer coisa a sair aqui do quarto, mas não vi nada na rua.  
- Deve ter sido impressão tua. – Disse-me, enquanto me levava de novo para a cama, deitando-me e puxando a cadeira de baloiço que tinha no quarto, sentando-se. Deu-me a mão.  
- Sinto tanto a falta dela. – Disse-lhe.  
- Eu sei mana, tenta dormir, eu fico aqui até adormeceres de novo. – Disse sorrindo.  
Eu fechei os olhos, em pouco tempo adormeci.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo, obrigada por todas as visitas e Review's, isso ensentiva-me imenso para continuar a escrever.** **Cá esta mais um capitulo, espero que gostes, eu ando a demorar mais por causa da escola, tenho um horario que ocupa o meu tempo todo, mas estou a fazer os possiveis para escrever rapidinho. Passa por aqui e continua a deixar review's please.**

**Peço que passem pela fic _A nova Cullen, _sobre uma rapariga que é transformada em Vampira, e encontra Emmett que a leva para casa dos Cullen. Esta num Capitulo "picante". Esta fic tem outra entrelaçada mas em POV de Jacob Black, chama-se _Sangue e Lua_, Jake tem a impressão com a Miss Beleza, Rosalie Cullen. Tenho o link dela no meu perfil.**

**_Resposta as Review's:  
Tenyo - _**Olá esta aqui mais um capitulo, espero que gostes e que deixes uma review. Eu tenho demorado a postar por causa de estar sem tempo por causa da escola, mas vou tentar postar mais rapido

**_Noelle -_** Mais um capitulo, o proximo capitulo, Bella encontra Alice e consegue falar com ela. Espero que gostes do capitulo e que continues a deixar Review's.

**_Daniela - _**Aqui está mais um capitulo amor, estas sempre aqui 3 obrigada por todo o apoio que me das com as fic's. Sem ti nao sei o que seria. Espero que gostes do capitulo e deixa Review para eu ficar contentinha, sim?

**_Blackforever - _**Eles estão bem, quer dizer dentro dos possiveis né? mas nos outros capitulos vai-se descobrir o que aconteceu afinal. Espero que gostes do capitulo e deixa Review.

**_Sol Swan Cullen - _**Aqui tens mais um capitulo, com os outros capitulos, Bella vai descobrindo o que se passou com os Cullen. Espero que gostes e que deixes uma review.

**_Helena - _**Aqui esta mais um capitulo, espero que gostes, vou tentar postar o mais rapido possivel, é que a escola ocupa o tempo todo. Deixa Review please.

**Pessoal deixem review please, isso é muito importante para mim!**


	10. Revelação

**Capitulo IX  
Revelação  
**

Acordei com os primeiros raios de sol a bater na minha janela e a claridade a entrar no meu quarto, espreguiçei-me e virei-me. Emmett tinha adormecido na cadeira de baloiço. Sorri. Ele estava a ser mais que um irmão, nem havia palavras, talvez um anjo.  
- Emmett. – Chamei devagar e não muito alto, para ele não acordar sobressaltado, bem demoro um bom bocado até abrir os olhos.  
- Bom dia – Sorriu espreguiçando-se – Adormeci aqui, falas tanto durante a noite.  
Eu mordi o lábio.  
- O que disse?  
- Nada de mais, só chamavas a Alice e dizias para ela não fugir. Que sonhos são esses?  
Suspirei.  
- Vi Alice, ontem.  
Emmett olhou para mim sem reacção.  
- O quê?  
- Via, a ir para a casa deles. Mas quando a chamei ela fugiu. Cheguei lá mas a casa está vazia na mesma.  
- Impressão tua? – Perguntou.  
- Parece que sim. – Disse tristemente, ele beijou-me a testa.  
- Vou tomar um banho.  
- Ok, eu vou vestir e preparo o pequeno almoço. – Disse sorrindo.  
- Vais à escola? – Disse levantando-se da cadeira e encaminhando-se para fora do meu quarto.  
- Sim. – Sorri-lhe, ele retribuiu-me o sorriso e saiu.  
Fui até ao guarda fatos e tirei um vestido rosa pelo joelho, vestindo-o com uns allstars brancos. Dei uma vista de olhos ao espelho e desci para a cozinha fazendo um café da manhã e umas torradas.

Saimos dez minutos antes das aulas começarem de casa, como iamos de carro, chegavamos num instante.  
Emmett estacionou no sitio do costume, no parque de estacionamento da escola. Rosalie e Jasper já se encontravam lá à sua espera, supostamente.  
Saimos do carro e Rose abraçou-me dando os bons dias.  
- Finalmente. – Disse sorrindo.  
- É, acho que a escola vai-me ajudar em muita coisa.  
Ela sorriu, mas olhou nervosa para todo o lado, como se tivesse à procura de algo.  
Emmett deu-lhe a mão e eles foram para o bar, enquanto que eu vi Angela ao fundo no corredor e corri.  
- Bom dia Angela. – Disse quando cheguei ao pé dela.  
- Olá, Bella. Como estás?  
- Dentro dos possiveis. E tu?  
- Bem, o que se passou? Não tens vindo à escola. – Sabia que podia confiar nela.  
- Sabes aquele carro do acidente em Seattle? Que não encontraram os corpos? – Perguntei num sussurro para que ningue ouvisse. Acenou com a cabeça – Era o dos Cullen.  
Ela pôs a mão em frente da boca com um gesto de supresa.  
- O teu namorado?  
- Sim. – Disse tristemente.  
Abraçou-me.  
- Lamento imenso Bella, se soubesse nem tinha perguntado.  
- Não faz mal, Angela. Vamos para a aula? – Perguntei sorrindo, para ela perceber que não tinha ficado chateada/magoada com aquela revelação.  
- Sim, claro. – Sorriu e encaminhamos para a aula, ao qual ela se sentou ao meu lado.  
Não prestei muita atenção na aula, então o professor via-me como alguem a quem devia fazer todas as perguntas sobre a aula, o que me valia é que Angela estava a ouvir e sabia as coisas, então sussurrava-me para eu dizer em voz alta. Ao qual acertava sempre.

A hora do almoço chegou, sentei-me na mesa de Emmett e de Jasper (Rose não se encontrava ali) com Angela. Eles bem falavam comigo, mas eu estava tão a leste que nem ligava.  
A memoria do vulto a sair do meu quarto tinha-me vindo à cabeça, e não sabia quem era. Tinha de começar a fechar a janela, sabesse lá se era algum maluco ou ladrão. Secalhar saltou quando reparou que estava a acordar, não sei.  
- Bella?! – Disse Emmett dando-me um safanão no braço.  
- Que é?! – Perguntei  
- Fogo, já estava aqui à meia hora a chamar-te. – Disse – Vou com o Jasper jogar à bola, queres vir?  
- Não me apetece.  
- Ok, ate logo – Disse levantando-se.  
- Ate logo – Disse  
- Adeus Bella – Disse Jasper  
- Adeus. – Sorri  
- Bella, queres vir comigo ali à biblioteca? Preciso de um livro. – Perguntou Angela.  
- Claro.  
Saimos do refeitorio em direcção à biblioteca.  
Angela perguntou a bibliotecária onde estava o livro que procurava, poupando tempo.  
Como não tinhamos mais aulas, decidimos ir até minha casa para ver um filme. Ela tinha um de comedia na mala, que tinha comprado quando ia para a escola e disse que talvez me animasse.  
Era isso que eu precisava não era?

Quando passavamos pelo o campo de futebol a caminho do parque de estacionamento onde a Angela tinha a sua acelera olhei para o lado e vi a rapariguinha do dia anterio, sim... Alice.  
- Angela, podes esperar cinco minutos? – Perguntei, olhando para a rapariga sentada no passeio a observar o campo de futebol.  
- Sim, claro. Eu vou indo para a mota, vai lá ter. – Disse.  
- Claro. – Respondi começando a caminhar para a miuda sentada no chão, apressadamente, com medo que ela desaparecesse de novo.  
Cheguei-me ao pé dela.  
Era mesmo ela!!  
- ALICE CULLEN, POSSO SABER PORQUÊ É QUE ONTEM FUGISTE DE MIM?! SABES O QUANTO ANDO PREOCUPADA CONTIGO?!  
Alice deu um pequeno salto de onde estava ao ouvir a minha voz, olhou para mim, estava diferente, mais palida!  
Olhou em frente.  
- Sabes Bella, agora sou como ele.  
Arqueei a sombracelha, alguem me queria maluca. Olhei para onde ela estava a olhar e vi Jasper.  
- O quê?!  
Ela olhou para mim e eu vi os seus olhos, os olhos do meu sonho. Os olhos vermelhos. Dei um passo atras. Ela suspirou abanando a cabeça.  
- Alice, o que tu tens?  
- Bella, eu sou uma vampira. Tal como Rose e Jasper sempre foram, como a minha familia agora é. – Olhou suplicante para que eu percebesse o que estava a dizer.  
O mundo caiu-me. A minha melhor amiga era uma vampira?! Edward tambem!? A namorada do meu...  
- A namorada do meu irmão é vampira?!  
Ela acenou-me com a cabeça.  
Eu olhei para Emmett.  
- Ele...  
- Não sejas parva, Bella. Nenhum de nós ataca humanos.  
- Mas não são vampiros!?  
- Aqui não dá para explicar.  
- Em minha casa daqui a duas horas. – Disse-lhe.  
- Ok. – Ela sorriu.  
Eu devia estar louca, marcar um encontro com um vampiro.  
- Bella. – Chamou-me quando eu encaminhava-me para ir procurar a Angela.  
- Diz  
- Eu sou a mesma de sempre. E vou ficar contigo.  
- Eras tu que estavas no meu quarto?  
- Não, era Edward.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo, bem rapidinho.  
Obrigada pelos comentarios.**

**_Respostas às Reviews:  
Helena - _**Mais um capitulo, espero que gostes deste tambem, ehehe. Beijo

**_Thássila - _**Olá, mais um capitulo espero que gostes e que comentes mais e mais. Eu sou de **Portugal**, Telemovel é Celular para voces x'D

**_Blackforever - _**Na mosca, Ehehe. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**_Anny Tomaz - _**Aqui está o encontro entre Alice e Bella, agora com o tempo Bella vai saber o que se passo mesmo com a familia Cullen. Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**_Tenyo - _**Aqui esta mais um capitulo, espero que gostes

**_Sara Cullen_** - Obrigada, espero que gostes tambem deste capitulo

**_Raquel - _**Ainda bem que estas a gostar da fic, espero que gostes deste capitulo e que deixes reviews

**_Dan - _**Obrigadaaaaaaaaa amote

**_Sol Swan Cullen - _**Mais dois capitulos (neste e na nova cullen) rapidinhos. Espero que gostes dos dois e comentes Beijaoooo


	11. Revelações de Alice

**Capitulo X  
****Revelações de Alice**

Fui ter com Angela ao parque de estacionamento como tinhamos combinado, a frase de Alice a dizer que tinha sido Edward a estar no meu quarto durante a noite, não me saia da cabeça. Pois ele nem ali estava comigo, nem o tinha visto. O que se passava com ele.  
Nem tomei atenção ao filme que vi com Angela quando chegámos a casa, nem me lembro do que falava e muito menos que filme era.

Depois de Angela sair da minha casa, subi até ao quarto para ir buscar roupa interior e um fato de treino. Dirigi-me até à casa de banho e tomei um banho, vestindo-me de seguida.  
A campainha tocou e eu desci as escadas a correr, queria saber o que se passava mesmo com aquela familia. Abri a porta e Alice sorriu para mim, olhei em volta para a rua, mas nada de Edward. Fechei a porta e subimos para o meu quarto. Sentámo-nos na minha cama.  
- Então podes explicar-me? – Perguntei  
Ela acenou com a cabeça.  
- Nós vinhamos de Seattle, e um carro vinha em alta velocidade, o meu pai apanhou um susto e com isso o carro despistou-se, batendo no outro. Não me lembro do que aconteceu a partir dai, só quando acordei e senti a garganta a arder, os meus pais e o meu irmão já tinham acordado. – Suspirou – Edward, não leva a serio isto, pensa que é um monstro. – Os seus olhos denunciavam que se podesse estava a chorar, sentia um aperto no peito por eles. – Ele ensinou-nos as coisas normais, agir ao pé de humanos, controlar a nossa força e a velocidade. A nossa velocidade é 100 vezes mais rapida que um humano.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer. Então ela continuou.  
- Ele não ataca pessoas, ele bebe sangue de animais. E foi isso que nos ensinou nestes meses. Nós agora conseguimos controlar-nos. Ainda ninguem bebeu sangue de humano.  
- Esse vampiro está cá em Forks? – Perguntei por fim  
- Sim.  
- Quem é?  
Alice baixou a cabeça e olhou para um livro que estava no chão.  
- Alice?  
Ela olhou para mim.  
- O Jasper.  
- O QUÊ?! – Perguntei levantando-me da cama  
- Calma Bella. Ele só fez isso para nos salvar.  
Fiquei mais calma com aquela afirmação.  
- Mas Alice ele é perigoso!  
- Não é. Ele é o melhor vampiro do mundo. – Disse apaixonada.  
- Vampiro? Tu lá conheces outros.  
Ela riu-se e deitou-me a lingua de fora.  
- Rose vai dizer a Emmett o que é?  
- Ela está com tanto medo da sua reacção. – Disse tristemente.  
- Edward? Onde ele está? Eu quero vê-lo. Vamos a vossa casa.  
Ela segurou-me o braço, tinha a mão gelada.  
- Bella, ele não quer. – Disse-me olhando nos meus olhos.  
O meu mundo caiu.  
- Ele não quer? – Repeti calmamente.  
- Não. Ele não está preparado.  
- Mas não foste tu que disses-te que ele teve aqui ontem à noite?!  
- Sim. É uma despedida.  
- NÃO! – Começei a chorar – Ele não pode.  
- Ele quer afastar-se de ti, para não te acontecer nada.  
- Não, Alice. Não. – Ela abraçou-me – Não o quero perder de novo. Não!  
- Eu sei. – Disse enquanto eu chorava no seu ombro e ela mexia no meu cabelo.  
- Alice, tens de o convencer, não o deixes partir. Por favor. – Implorei.  
- Vou tentar.  
Nesse momento abriram a porta do meu quarto e olhamos as duas.  
- Alice? – Perguntou Emmett confuso.  
- Olá Emm – Ela sorriu-lhe.  
- Como é que...  
- Uma longa conversa.  
Olhou para mim e aproximou-se.  
- O que se passa contigo?  
Eu limpei os olhos.  
- Nada, eu é que sou uma chorona e estou aqui a chorar pela Alice voltar.  
- Só tu. – Disse revirando os olhos. – Vou para o meu quarto. – Deu-me um beijo a mim e à Alice na testa e saiu.  
- Porquê disses-te isso?  
- Porque se dissesse a verdade, tinha de dizer o que vocês eram, ele ia pedir satisfações a Edward e iria saber o que Rose era antes dela estar preparada.  
- Obrigada. – Disse-me abraçando.  
- Porquê?  
- Porque perceberes, por isto não mudar a nossa amizade.  
- Alice, que tonta. Continuas a minha pequenina. – Sorri-lhe e ela sorriu tambem.  
- Tenho de ir.  
- Vejo-te amanhã?  
- Claro. E vou tentar.  
- Obrigadaaa. – Abraçei-a.  
Ela saiu do meu quarto. Agora o que me magoava era o facto de Edward querer ir-se embora.

Às 20 horas desci até à cozinha, tirei dois bifes do figorifico e grelhei-os, fazendo arroz ao mesmo tempo. Subi até ao quarto e vesti o pijama. Batendo depois à porta do meu irmão.  
- Anda comer.  
- Ok.  
Desci as escadas, peguei em dois pratos pondo os bifes e o arroz lá, pôs os pratos na mesa. Peguei em dois copos e nos talheres, pousei na mesa e fui buscar o sumo. Sentando-me a comer. Emmett apareceu logo.  
- O que aconteceu com Alice e a familia? – Perguntou Emmett sentando-se e começando a devorar a comida.  
- Pelo que percebi, eles foram apanhados por um condutor que ia atras e levados logo para o hospital. – Menti  
Ele olhou para mim desconfiado, era tão má com a mentira. Enchi a boca de comida para ele não reparar no meu nervosismo.  
- Estranho, normalmente não pode-se tirar os corpos sem os bombeiros chegarem. – Disse tentado tirar-me alguma informação.  
Encolhi os ombros.  
- Não sei.  
- Mas é bom eles estarem cá. E o Edward? Já o viste?  
Senti um aperto no peito. Meu Deus, ele ainda não tinha ido e o aperto já teimava a vir.  
- Não.  
- Hum, amanhã ele deve ir à escola.  
- Espero que sim. – Fingi um sorriso.  
Ele sorriu. Será que Rosalie iria contar o que era de verdade? Será que o meu irmão iria compreender perfeitamente o que ela era? Hum, de certo que ele iria ficar chocado, tal como eu. Mas vendo como ele é com Rose... Sim, devia ficar tudo bem.  
Depois do jantar, Emmett ajudou-me a lavar a loiça e subi para ir-se deitar. Eu fiz o mesmo, o meu dia tinha sido cheio de revelações.

Estava a sonhar com Alice e Edward, quando eramos pequenos e inseparaveis, era dificil ver-nos agora separados. Senti algo frio na minha testa e abri os olhos. Dei um pulo ao ver dois olhos a olharem para mim, apenas a poucos centimetros dos meus. Afastaram-se e eu sentei-me na cama.  
- Edward?! -  
- Não te queria acordar. – Disse dirigindo-se para a janela por onde tinha entrado. Sai a correr da cama e segurei-lhe a mão.  
- Edward, não fica! – Senti as lagrimas a queimarem-me os olhos, não queria ficar de novo longe dele.  
Ele abraçou-me e então elas victoriosas começaram a escorrer pela minha cara. Afastou-se um pouco e com a sua mão gelada limpou-me as lagrimas do rosto, beijando-me.  
- Adeus Bella. – Disse saltando facilmente pela janela. Eu aproximei-me da janela para tentar agarra-lhe o braço para não o deixar ir. Mas ele ja tinha desaparecido na escuridão da rua. Raio de efeitos que os vampiros ganhavam!  
Aos poucos e poucos, começei a perceber o que aquilo tudo tinha sido, uma despedida, Alice não o tinha conseguido com que ele ficasse, se eu não acordasse não o teria visto. Cai no chão de madeira de joelhos a chorar.  
- NÃO! – Gritei.

* * *

**Mais um capitulo, cheio de revelações, espero que gostem.  
Espero tambem que não me matem por Edward despedir-se de Bella. Mas prometo que logo, logo ele volta.**

**Já agora: Tenho uma nova fic com a Dan, é sobre Bella vampira e Edward humano, podem ir pelo meu perfil, está lá o link. Chama-se: ANOITECER.**

**_Respostas das Review's:_  
Anny Thomaz **– _Sim, Rose vai contar a Emmett que é vampira, mas lá para a frente. Continua com Review's, deixam-me super contente e com disposição de escrever e escrever e escrever sempre mais._

**Sarah Cullen** – _Obrigada, ainda bem que estás a gostar._

**Tenyo **– _Obrigada por adicionares a historia aos favoritos, fiquei felicissima. Espero que não me mates por ter feito despedida entre Ed e Bella, mas ele voltará em breve._

**Thassila **– _Ainda bem que estas a gostar, fico feliz por isso._

**Dan **– _Oláaaaaaaaaa tens aqui mais um capitulo, vou já já postar a tua selecção no HI5. Comenta!!_

**Anny Thomaz** – _Bem aqui aparece um encontro entre Ed e Bella, mas não muito feliz. Mas em breve ele voltará!_

**Helena **– _Ainda bem que estas a gostar, fico feliz.  
_  
**Blackforever** – _Aqui está um pequeno encontro deles os dois. Em breve havera muitos outros._

**Tamyaili **– _Aqui esta mais um capitulo.  
_  
**Raquel** – ah,_ eu paro sempre numa parte mais interessante, para dar aquela de suspence. Obrigada pela Review, espero que gostes deste capitulo._


	12. Telefonema

**Capitulo XI  
Telefonema**

A porta do meu quarto foi aberta e a luz acesa.  
Senti o meu irmão a correr até a mim, e a pegar nos meus braços, levantando-me do chão.  
- Bella, Bella...  
Olhei para ele e abraçei-o, chorando. Ele envolveu-me com os seus braços.  
- O que se passa?  
- Ele foi embora! – Disse soluçando  
- Quem?  
- O Edward. Não vou suportar mais tempo sem ele.  
Ele olhou para mim.  
- Fica aqui. – Deu-me um beijo na testa e pegou no meu telemovel, que estava em cima da cabeçeira.  
- Estou, Alice? É o Emmett. – Uma pausa enquanto ela falava – Onde ele está? – Perguntou saindo do quarto.  
Sentei-me na cama e abraçei as minhas pernas, ficando encolhida. O vazio que sentia por Edward ter desaparecido durante aqueles cinco meses estava ameaçar arrebentar e levar-me para a escuridão. Sim, uma expressão muito deprimente, mas era o que eu sentia.  
Emmett voltou momentos depois sentando-se ao meu lado e dando-me a sua mão.  
- Bella, vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse – Rose e Alice estão a vir para aqui.  
- Fazer?  
- Tomar conta de ti, enquanto eu saiu.  
- Onde é que vais?  
- Descobrir uma coisa.  
Ia perguntar o quê, mas a campainha tocou, e Emmett saiu do meu quarto. Elas chegaram rapido. Lembrei-me do que Alice tinha falado sobre a velocidade vampirica e percebi.  
Levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me até à janela que Edward tinha saltado, olhando para a rua.

- Bella! – Virei-me e vi Alice a correr na minha direcção envolvendo-me com os seus braços.  
- Alice... – Disse choramigando  
- Emm, preciso de falar de ti. – Dizia Rose.  
- Agora não, querida. Tenho de ir  
- Onde vais?  
- Ver de uma coisa. – Deu-lhe um beijo e veio ter comigo e com Alice.  
- Mana, volto rapido.  
- Onde vais? – Perguntei  
- Venho já. – Deu-me um beijo na testa a Alice e outro a mim e um beijo apaixonado a Rose, saindo de seguida do meu quarto.  
Rose foi até à janela, vendo-o a sair e entrando no carro, começando a acelarar pela rua. A sua expressão estava preocupada.  
Sentei-me e ela abraçou-me.  
- Como estás?  
- Mal, porquê é que Edward fez isto?  
- Ele pensa que é a melhor maneira de te proteger. – Disse Rose dando-me a sua mão.  
- Ias-lhe contar, não ias? Ao meu irmão.  
- Sim – Ela suspirou  
- Tenho tanto medo da sua reacção.  
Olhei para Alice.  
- ALICE! – Gritei, ela abanou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Rose olhou-nos confusa – Ela estava esquisita. – Disse-lhe  
- ah, Bella tenho de te confessar um coisa da minha transformação.  
Arqueei a sombracelha?  
- Outra?  
Ela sorriu.  
- Alguns vampiros com a transformação ficam com talentos, e eu fiquei com ter visões. Estava a ver o que o teu irmão iria fazer.  
- Visões?! E conseguiste?  
- Não ele ainda não decidiu.  
Rose suspirou ao meu lado.  
- O que ele vai fazer? E se lhe acontece alguma coisa?  
- Tem calma, Rose. Ele vai voltar depressinha. – Disse-lhe sorrindo  
- Espero que sim.  
- Alice, não sabes de Edward?  
Ela suspirou derrotada.  
- Não. – Mordeu o lábio.  
- Rose, tens algum talento?  
- Não – sorriu – Só esta pequenina, o Edward e o Jasper.  
- O Edward e o Jasper?!  
- Sim. O Edward lê mentes e o Jasper manipula os sentimentos.  
- Que confusão. – Disse, elas gargalharam.  
- Bella, tens de dormir.  
- Não sei se consigo.  
- Nem que te dê com alguma coisa na cabeça.  
Fuzilei Alice com olhar.  
- Ok, ok. – Disse derrotada  
Rose levantou-se da cama e deixou-me deitar, aconchegando os cobertores em mim e sentando-se ao final da minha cama. Era bom ser vampiro, já que não se perdia os momentos importantes, destes, a dormir.

- Alice, o que viste? – Ouvi a voz de Rose. Abri os olhos e Alice estava ao meu lado sentada com os olhos fixos em Rose.  
- Edward. Ele vai encontrar o Emmett.  
- O meu irmão?!  
- Sim. Rose preciso de falar contigo. Bella continua a dormir.  
Bufei e deitei-me novamente enquanto elas saiam as duas do meu quarto.  
Por mais que estivesse curiosa o raio do sono venceu-me e eu adormeci.

- Bella, são horas de acordar.  
Abri os olhos e vi Alice.  
- Finalmente, estou aqui à meia-hora.  
- Bom dia Alice. – Sorri e ela sorriu. Espreguiçei-me e levantei-me. Olhando para todo o quarto.  
- A Rose?  
- Teve de sair.  
Olhei para Alice.  
- Estás a esconder alguma coisa?  
- Claro que não.  
Arqueei a sombracelha.  
- Vá despacha-te. Vou escolher uma roupa para ti enquanto tomas banho.  
Suspirei, dirigindo-me para a casa de banho, tomei banho e limpei-me. Enrolada na toalha sai e dirigi-me para o meu quarto. Alice encontrava-se sentada na minha cama, com os pés a bater no ar, já que ela não chegava ao chão, com as mãos na cabeça. Quando entrei olhou para mim e sorriu.  
- Viste alguma coisa? – Perguntei  
- Não. – Reparei que mentia, suspirei. Ela não iria dizer mesmo até que chegasse à altura.  
Saiu do quarto enquanto eu vesti um vestido azul petroleo. Desci ate à cozinha comendo um prato de cereais. Alice estava sentada à minha frente, enquanto eu comi, olhando para o nada.  
Não era normal ela estar tão calada, o que ela tinha visto? Onde estava Rose? O que se tinha passado com o meu irmão?

O telemovel dela tocou e num segundo ela já estava a falar com quem telefonara. Super rapido, fazendo com que eu não percebesse nada.  
- Sim, ela está aqui. – Disse olhando para mim. Devolvi o olhar curiosa. – Ok. – Estendeu-me o telemovel. Eu peguei nele e coloquei-o junto do ouvido.  
- Estou?  
- _Bella?!  
- _Edward! Ed, onde estás?  
_- Bella, calma. Eu estou em Forks e é onde vou ficar pelo menos agora.  
_- Pelo menos agora?  
O meu coração batia velozmente.  
- _Bella, quero que venhas até aqui a casa com Alice. Pode ser?  
- _Sim.  
- _Ok, então já nos vemos. – _Ouvi um berro do outro lado , Alice suspirou. Olhei para ela, ela sabia o que se passava. Mas sabia que não iria contar-me.  
- Edward, o que foi isso?  
- _Bella, vem para cá. Tenho de desligar.  
_Desligou o telemovel e eu dei-o a Alice. Acabei de comer e lavei a loiça, corri até à casa de banho para lavar os dentes e voltei para a cozinha. Alice encontrava-se encostada à porta.  
- Alice, o que se passa?  
Mas ela não me respondeu. Simplesmente, puxou-me para fora de casa, fechando a porta atrás de nós e pondo-me às suas cavalitas, começou a correr em direcção da floresta. Até que chegámos a uma casa branca. Ouvi outro berro.

**

* * *

**

**Novo capitulo! Espero que gostem.  
Passem na minha nova fic, Nightfall!**

**_Respostas às fic's:  
_Anny Thomaz - **O Edward está de volta, demorou pouquinho ) Espero que gostes do CAP. Escrever estas fic's tambem me fazem bem a SM nao devia acabar a saga so com 4 livros devia ser para ai uns 100 livros .

**Noelle - **Ola minha querida. Espero que gostes deste capitulo, fico muito contente por estares a gostar da fic.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Edward vai voltar ehehe, espero que gostes deste capitulooo.

**Tenyo - **Aqui tens a continuaçao espero que gostes.

**Blackforever - **Espero que gostes deste capitulo, querida.

**Dan - **AHAHAH, assim ja nao me matas, Edward de volta.


	13. Emmett

**Capitulo  
Emmett**

Alice parou junto às escadas da casa branca e colocou-me no chão. Abriram a porta e Edward saiu, corri até ele e este envolveu-me com os seus braços, beijando-me.  
- Bella... – Ele começou  
Ouviu-se um grito dentro da casa, eu finalmente reconheci a voz.  
- O que se passa aqui? – Questionei  
- Bella, tens de ter força. – Disse Alice  
- O que estão a fazer com o meu irmão?!  
- Bella, tem calma. – Disse Edward limpando os meus olhos chorosos.  
- O que aconteceu?! – Exigi  
- Emmett, foi atacado por um urso. – Explicou-me. Eu fiquei calada. – Ele está muito ferido, o meu pai disse para te chamarmos.  
Recomeçei a chorar, então Edward abraçou-me. E eu lembrei-me da noite passada.  
- Alice... tu tinhas visto! Foi por isso que Rose foi-se embora mais cedo!  
- Sim, desculpa Bella. Por não ter avisado logo. – Disse abraçando-me – Eu e a Rose achamos que ela podia chegar antes.  
A porta abriu-se novamente e o pai de Edward saiu.  
- Olá Bella, ainda bem que vieste preciso de falar contigo. – Disse  
- Olá Mrs. Carlisle. – Disse soltando-me dos braços de Alice.  
Entrei atrás de Carlisle, com Edward e Alice atrás de mim.  
Esme e Jasper sorriram nervosamente sentados no sofá. Alice sentou-se ao lado dele, dando-lhe a mão. Este beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça dela.  
- Bella, eu não vou subir contigo. Espero por ti aqui em baixo. – Disse Edward beijando-me.  
Eu acenei com a cabeça e subi as escadas atrás de Carlisle.  
Parámos em frente a uma porta fechada.  
- Bella vai ver o teu irmão, Rose recusasse a sair do lado dele. Depois pede-lhe para te levar ao meu escritorio, preciso de falar contigo. – Disse o médico.  
Acenei-lhe com a cabeça, com um sorriso ele afastou-se.  
Respirei fundo e abri a porta.

Entrei no quarto.  
Em frente estava uma cama, onde o meu irmão controcia-se de dores, estava ligado a uma máquina. Rose olhou para mim e levantou-se da cadeira, aparecendo num segundo à minha frente, abraçando-me.  
- Bella, eu não cheguei a tempo, eu.. eu... – Disse entre soluços.  
- Rose, não tens culpa.  
- Ele está a morrer!  
Aquilo deixou-me KO! O meu irmão estava a morrer?! Era assim tão grave?! Ela largou-me e eu corri até à cama onde ele estava.  
Tinha imensos arranhões que já tinham limpo, ao observá-lo reparei na dentada do seu ombro ao pé do pescoço e do rasgão que tinha até ao peito por uma patada do urso. Recomeçei a chorar e peguei na mão de Emmett, senti uma pontada ao vê-lo assim, não queria perder o meu unico irmão. Ele não podia morrer! Rosalie pôs a sua mão gelada no meu ombro, eu encarei-a.  
- Carlisle queria falar comigo, podes levar-me até ao seu escritorio? – Perguntei  
Ela acenou com a cabeça. Olhei para o meu irmão e beijei-lhe a testa.  
- Vais ficar bom. – Sussurrei.  
Sai do quarto com Rose, caminhámos pelo corredor caladas. Antes dela ir de novo para o quarto onde Emmett estava, pôs-me a mão sobre o meu ombro.  
- O que tu decidires ali dentro é o que achares melhor, não quero que penses que alguém está a presionar-te. – Disse dando-me um beijo na testa e saindo na sua velocidade vampirica.  
Bati à porta.  
- Entre. – Ouvi a voz de Carlisle do lado de dentro.  
Afinal o que é que eu tinha de decidir?

Fechei a porta atrás de mim quando entrei.  
Carlisle sorriu.  
- Senta-te Bella.  
Caminhei até à cadeira em frente da sua secretária e sentei-me.  
- Bella, o teu irmão já não tem muitas mais horas e...  
Fez-se luz na minha cabeça.  
- O que me quer pedir é a autorização de o transformar num vampiro?  
Ele observou-me.  
- Sim Bella, é uma oportunidade para ele.  
- Ele vai-me reconhecer? Eu vou puder estar com ele?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Claro, afinal és a irmã dele. Mas nos primeiros tempos é melhor não estares com ele. É melhor ser só mesmo depois de ele adaptar-se ao sangue animal. Bella, eu não te pedia isto se ele tivesse mais tempo de vida...  
- Eu sei Mr. Calisle. Eu aceito, mas quero ficar com ele na transformação.  
- Sim, claro. Mas quando ele acordar não vais puder estar aqui, ele vai ter sede quando acordar.  
Eu acenei-lhe com a cabeça.  
- Alice e Edward vão estar contigo nos meses de adaptação de Emmett, para não ficares sozinha.  
Eu sorri, então Edward não fazia planos por enquanto para se ir embora!  
- Podes ir. Rosalie deve estar ansiosa para saber o que escolhes-te.  
- Eu vou dizer. – Sorri e ele retribuiu o sorriso.  
Levantei-me e sai do escritório.

- Rose? – Chamei entrando no quarto. Ela olhou para mim esparançosa sem soltar a mão de Emmett – Eu aceitei!  
Ela levantou-se e abraçou-me sorrindo,  
- Obrigada, Bella. Vou ficar-te grata para toda a minha eternidade.  
Sorri. É, eu estava rodeada de pessoas com a eternidade à sua frente, eu seria a unica a envelhecer e a morrer, a perder as pessoas que tanto gostava naquele momento.  
Carlisle entrou no quarto e sorriu.  
- Bella, é melhor saires. Não deves querer ver o que se vai passar agora.  
- Depois posso ficar com ele? – Perguntei  
- Claro. – Disse Rosalie, o sorriso tinha voltado ao seu rosto – Vai descansar um pouco.  
Acenei com a cabeça e sai, caminhando pelo corredor.

Edward estava junto às escadas.  
- Já sei da tua decisão. – Disse abraçando-me.  
- Espero que seja o mais acertado.  
- Vais ver que é! Bella, tens de ir dormir. – Ele disse-me.  
- Não quero.  
- Assim não aguentas estar com ele logo.  
Acenei-lhe com a cabeça, rendida.  
Andámos até ao seu novo quarto, não admirava que nunca mais os tinha visto na sua casa. Eles agora precisavam de não dar nas vistas e uma casa na floresta era o melhor.  
Entrámos no quarto que continha uma cama com o edredon preto que combinava com o armario preto, o sofá de pele preto com almofadas brancas, uma estante do mesmo material que o armario com os seus livros, e uma mesinha com um plasma, ao lado tinha uma aparelhagem enorme.  
Arqueei a sombracelha.  
- Vocês dormem?  
Ele gargalhou enquanto fechava a porta do seu quarto e pegava na minha mão arrastando-me para a cama, deitámo-nos. apesar do seu corpo gelado, juntei-me a ele.  
- Não tens sono? – Perguntou passado um tempo.  
- Tenho. – Olhei para ele – Promete-me uma coisa.  
- O quê?  
- Não me abandones mais.  
Ele deu-me o seu sorriso torto.  
- Nunca mais.  
Sorri e beijei-o. Deitando a minha cabeça no seu peito e adormecendo.

Acordei aos poucos, sem abrir os olhos apalpei a cama à procura de Edward... nada.  
Sentei-me e suspirei frustrada.  
A porta abriu-se e Edward entrou no quarto com um tabuleiro de comida.  
- Estragas-te a supresa. – Disse aproximando-se e pondo o tabuleiro à minha frente, dando-me um beijo na testa.  
- Alice foi à tua casa. Tens ali uma mala com as tuas coisas.  
- Ok. – Disse pegando numa sandes e comendo. Ele sorriu.  
- Senti a tua falta.  
- Eu também, Edward.  
- Eu sinto-me um pouco culpado pelo que aconteceu ao teu irmão... Se ele não fosse atrás de mim, nada tinha acontecido.  
Dei-lhe uma palmada no braço.  
- Cala-te, que mania a tua de te sentires culpado com tudo.  
Ele gargalhou.  
- Como está ele?  
- A queimar. – Disse suspirando  
- O quê?!  
- Quando estamos sobre a transformação, sentimo-nos como estivessemos a queimar.  
- Foi muito dificil para ti?  
- Não. O mais dificil era pensar que não te podia ver mais, que podias não me aceitar... assim.  
- Parvo! Eu iria-te aceitar sempre, mesmo que viesses transformado numa galinha! – Disse fazendo um ar de chateada, ele gargalhou – Está a ser muito dificil para Emm?  
- Não. Chama por ti às vezes, vai ser dificil mantê-lo longe de ti. Mesmo ele não querendo magoar-te pode ser perigoso.  
- Eu percebo e acho que ele vai perceber também. – Sorri  
- Gosto disso em ti.  
- O quê?  
- A tua força, a tua coragem para aceitares uma coisa destas.  
Eu sorri-lhe.  
- Posso ir vê-lo?  
- Claro, eu levo isto para baixo. – Disse pegando na bandeja e dando-me a outra mão.  
Beijou-me apaixonadamente.

Bati à porta do quarto onde Emmett se encontrava, Rosalie abriu a porta e sorriu-me. Deixando-me entrar e saindo. Ficando só eu no quarto com ele. Fui até à cadeira e sentei-me dando-lhe a mão.  
- Bella – Ele sussurrou entre gemidos de dor.  
- Mano, vai ficar tudo bem.  
- Bella desculpa.  
Passei a minha mão no seu cabelo.  
- Tudo se vai resolver, mano. Vais ficar bom logo, logo.

Os dias foram passando, e o meu tempo era passado no quarto de Edward para descansar, no quarto com o meu irmão e na sala com eles.  
Carlisle desceu as escadas e sentou-se ao lado de Esme, enquanto eu estava sentada ao colo de Edward com a minha cabeça no seu ombro e Alice encontrava-se sentada ao lado de Jasper.  
- Edward! – Ela disse, e num instante Edward tnha-se levantado e punha-se em posição de defesa à minha frente, ele leu a mente de Alice.  
Carlisle levantou-se.  
- O que se passa?  
- Emmett está para acordar.  
- Leva a Bella daqui. – Disse ele  
Eu mordi o lábio, tinha um desejo tão grande de o ver. Mas não podia-me por em perigo, nem aos outros, já que Emmett naqueles proximos dias iria ser muito mais forte que os outros. Suspirei e sai com Edward da casa branca.  
Ele colocou-me com jeito nas suas costas e começou a correr a caminha da minha casa.

* * *

**Novo Capitulo! Espero que gostem!  
Obrigada a todas as Review's voces deixam - me felicissima e cheia de vontade de continuar a escrever! Tenho uma nova fanfic, Nightfall no meu perfil e outra com a Daniela tambem tem o link no meu perfil.**

**_Respostas as Review's:_**

**Tenyo - **Eu tambem fico sempre feliz ao ver uma Review tua ) Espero que gostes deste capitulo e que fiques curiosa para os proximos. HAHAHA

**Noelle - **Aqui tens um capitulo bem fresquinho para matar curiosidade, espero que gostes.

**Anny Thomaz - **Sinceramente nao tenho tido muitas ideias para Jacob aparecer. x'D mas ele tambem nao pode desaparecer, tenho de ver alguma coisa para encaixar. Apesar de parecer que ele tava a transformar, acho que era bom Carlisle pedir a opiniao de Bella para a transformação de Emmett. pois eu tambem acho que fossem uns 100 livros eu iria querer mais e mais e ia entrar sempre em depressão pos livro. Eu se fosse milionaria ia para ao pé da autora e pagava-lhe para ela escrever historias deles para mim :)

**Helena - **Espero que gostes deste capitulo. É Emmett teve de ser transformado.

**Ana kawall - **Ainda bem que estás a gostar, fico mesmo muito contente por isso, aqui tens mais uma fanfic, e não o Edward já não vai mais embora. Alias, estes dias que ele foi e Emmett foi atras dele, nem foi ir embora pelo que ele se tornou, ao longo da historia ele diz a verdade a Bella.

**Blackforever - **Obrigada pelo elogio, as vezes as fic's podem tornar-se um pouco chatas por nao serem da nossa lingua, apesar de brasileiro ser muito parecido com o portugues x'D espero que gostes deste capitulo minha querida, eu tento escrever o mais depressa possivel, mas as vezes é-me impossivel por causa da escola.

**Tamyaili - **Aqui tens maisss :) espero que gostes

**Thassila Vieira - **Aqui tens um novo Capitulo, espero que gostes

**Dan - **Dormi e tens aqui um novo capitulo, escrito so num dia so para ti x'D hahah (graxa) Amo-te minha musa.


	14. ups!

**Capitulo XIII  
"ups!"**

Acordei com um cheiro a panquecas, levantei-me e dirigi-me até à casa de banho, para tomar um banho.  
Voltei até ao quarto, vestindo-me. Desci para a cozinha, Alice sorriu-me, pondo um prato de panquecas e um copo de leite em cima da mesa. Sentou-se.  
- Bom dia. – Disse sorrindo.  
- Olá Alice. – Sentei-me olhando para as panquecas.  
- Antes de fazeres juizos de valor, prova-as. – Disse fazendo-me uma careta.  
Peguei nos talheres e cortei um pouco, pondo-o à boca e comendo-o.  
Olhei para ela espantada.  
- Para quem não precisa de cozinhar...  
Ela riu-se.  
- Às vezes vejo o canal de culinária.  
Ri-me, era um pouco ironico imaginar um vampiro a ver o canal de culinária.  
- Como está Emmett?  
- Convencido com a sua força. – Riu-se – Perguntou por ti mal acordou.  
Suspirei e ela pegou-me na mão.  
- Ele está a reagir bem ao sangue de animal, ele está a fazer os possiveis para se controlar o mais depressa possivel. Em breve poderás vê-lo.  
Sorri.  
- Oh, vá lá Bella, é pelo teu bem.  
- Bem?! Eu vou ser a unica de vocês a envelhecer. Vou ser a unica a ter rugas, até me sinto mal só de me imaginar com setenta anos e tu e a Rose na mesma.  
- És tão exagerada.  
Observei-a bem.  
- Tu consegues controlar-te? – Um plano começava a formar-se na minha cabeça.  
- Sim... – Respondeu  
- Então vá Alice, morde! – Disse esticando o meu pescoço para ela e desviando o cabelo. Ao reparar que ela não me dizia nada, olhei em frente para ver se ela ainda se encontrava ali sentada. Olhava-me meio chocada.  
- Estás doente?  
- Não! Só quero ser uma de vocês. Vá lá, Alice.  
- Bella, não posso. Edward matava-me. – Disse levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro.  
- Porquê?  
- Bella, sabes como é o meu irmão. Agora vai-te despachar, senão chegamos tarde à escola.  
Suspirei sentindo-me um falhado. Subi e fui até à casa de banho para lavar os dentes e pentear-me. Fui até ao quarto buscar a mala e o caderno e desci novamente. Alice esperava-me no volvo de Edward, entrei.

- Não quero que fiques chateada comigo. – Disse Alice enquanto estacionava o carro no parque da escola.  
- Não fico Alice, só que...  
- Bella, não esforçes o tempo.  
Olhei para ela e esta reparou que tinha falado demais, apressando-se a sair do carro.  
- Alice, tu... – Começei a falar enquanto saia do carro e num segundo fui arrancada de lá e estava a ser abraçada por Edward que olhava furioso para a irmã.  
- Desculpa. – Disse ela afastando-se.  
- O que te deu, Bella? Estás maluca? – Perguntou-me agarrando os meus braços.  
- O que se passa? – Perguntei, lembrei-me que ele lia mentes, Alice deve ter deixado escapar a nossa conversa. Suspirei – Alice não tem culpa.  
- Alguma. – Ele disse – Mas andas a beber ou assim? Tens noção do que lhe pedis-te?  
- Parás de ser assim? Só quero ser como tu, como o meu irmão. Não quero perder-vos!  
- Bella, se ficares humana não nos vais perder.  
- E vou ficar cheia de rugas e toda catetica. – Suspirei  
- Não sejas parva! Tu lá sabes o que pedis-te. – Disse ferozmente.  
- Só pedi para ficar contigo. É assim tão mau? Alias, é assim tão mau ficares comigo para sempre, Edward Cullen? – Perguntei chateada, porquê é que ele tinha de ser tão protector.  
Ele suspirou.  
- Muito bem, até logo. – Disse afastando-me dele em direcção da sala de aula. Vampiro parvo!  
Entrei na aula e Mike veio ter comigo.  
- Olá Bella.  
- Ah, Mike por favor não me venhas atezanar o juizo! – Disse bufando enquanto via Edward a entrar na sala. Mike foi-se sentar no seu lugar.  
- Está mesmo de mau humor. – Ouvi Mike a dizer a Jessica.  
Bufei alto quando Edward se sentou ao meu lado e olhou para mim. O professor de espanhol entrou na sala e Edward suspirando virou-se para a frente.  
- Bella? – Chamou-me, mas continuei a dar-lhe desprezo, estava-me a custar bastante mas ele tinha de perceber que estava bastante chateada.  
Suspirei e olhei para ele.  
- Diz.  
- É pelo teu bem.  
Revirei os olhos.  
- Claro que quero ficar contigo. – Disse e eu olhei para ele – Mas o que depender de mim serás humana.  
- AHH! – Disse entrando em loucura. O professor aproximou-se da minha mesa.  
- Miss Swan, sente-se bem?  
- Não, professor. Será que posso sair mais cedo?  
- Claro.  
- Obrigada. – Peguei nas minhas coisas e levantei-me – Escusas de vir atrás de mim. – Disse para Edward.  
Sai da sala.

Caminhei de novo para casa, não me apetecia ficar na escola. Entrei pela floresta de Forks, começando a andar em direcção a um pequeno riacho que não ficava muito longe.  
Tropecei numa raiz de arvore que estava solta, torcendo o tornozelo. Agarrei-me ao pé tentando "engolir" o grito que tentava subir pela minha garganta.  
Ouvi passos e estalitos entre as arvores. Olhei para todo o lado não vendo nada.  
Tentei levantar-me, mas cai novamente.  
Então reparei nums olhos amarelos entre a escuridão, começavam a aproximar-se.  
Até que um lobo grande, com ar esfomeado apareceu. Começou-se a lamber, com ar de esfomeado. Pois, eu neste momento era uma presa facil.  
O lobo começou a correr na minha direcção. Fechei os olhos, boa Bella só te metes em confusão.  
Ouvi um rosnado e uma pancada contra uma arvore. Ganhei coragem para abrir um olho.  
Vi um rapaz e um lobo a lutarem. E nesse instante vi a cara do rapaz.  
- Oh, não! – Sussurrei.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, espero que gostem.  
Peço imensa desculpa pela demora, mas estou cheia de trabalhos da escola, não me dando tempo para escrever.  
Em breve vou começar a postar tambem no Nightfall, espero que depois gostem tanto daquela historia como esta. So tou a ver se acabo primeiro a fic da Nova Cullen.**

_Resposta às Review's:_

**Dan - **Amorrr espero que gostes deste cap

**Anny Thomaz - **Ha fico tão feliz por estares a gostar.. eheh... Aqui esta mais um capitulo, espero que gostes. Vou tentar postar mais frequente. Pois eu espero que ela acabe o MS, apesar de a perceber. Mas ela tambem disse que nao vai virar costa à Saga porque existem varias historias ainda para revelar. É so rezarmos para que ela começe logo a escrever mais.

**Sarah Cullen - **Aqui esta mais um capitulo espero que gostes.

**Helena - **Sim, mas ainda nao sei se a transformo ou não. porque sinceramente nao tenho nenhuma ideia para a transformaçao dela. Se tiveres alguma diz. Assim posso pensar e ver.

**Tenyo - **Edward irá dizer o porque de se ter ido embora, mais la para a frente. Esta e a minha primeira fic sobre o Twilight. A minha primeira é do Harry Potter. Mandei a fic para um site mas ainda nao a postaram la.

**Miintridade - **Mais um capitulo, espero que gostes querida. Nao falta muito para Emm aparecer.

**Blackforever - **Pôs ele a pedir desculpa à Bella naquela de a ter de deixar agora sozinha, de não a puder defender. Ele sempre foi como um irmão para ela. Pois eu tento nao usar muitas expressões que não dê para entender. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Mais duas actualizaçoes hoje! Espero que gostes dos dois capitulos.

**Noelle - **Espero que gostes do capitulo minha querida.


	15. Lobisomens

**Capitulo XIV  
Lobisomens  
**

Com uma nova pancada, o lobo caiu de novo no chão, ganindo fugiu por entre as arvores. Tentei-me arrastar um pouco para trás, enquanto o meu salvador me olhava tristemente.  
- Bella... – Disse aproximando-se  
- Emmett, não devias andar aqui sozinho!  
Ele suspirou.  
- Estava a caçar com o Jasper e senti o cheiro daquela coisa.  
- Hum?  
- Aquilo não era um lobo normal, era um lobisomem. Só te metes em problemas?  
- Estou metida num agora?  
- Sim, quando Edward te vir. – Susteve a respiração e aproximou-se de mim, pegando-me ao colo. No principio tive medo que ele me atacasse. Mas bolas, ele era meu irmão.

Em segundos estava em casa dos Cullen, Rose quando viu Emmett comigo, correu preocupada.  
- Que se passou?  
- Calma, Rose. Não foi por causa de mim. Onde está Carlisle?  
- Aqui! – Disse o medico aparecendo à porta, sorri-lhe nervosamente – Leva-a para o quarto de Edward.  
E foi o que o meu irmão fez, com Rosalie, Carlisle e agora Esme atrás dele.

Deitou-me na cama de Edward e afastou-se para que Carlisle me observasse. Vi Rosalie ao telefone, suspirei, em pouco tempo tinha uma fera à minha frente, chamada Edward Cullen.  
- Torces-te o tornozelo, mais um bocado partias o pé. Que se passou? – Perguntou Carlisle apalpando o tornozelo.  
- Eu chatei-me com Edward e resolvi ir até ao riacho, mas depois tropeçei e torci. Depois apareceu o lobo e Emmett...  
Carlisle olhou para Emmett.  
- Um lobo?  
- Lobisomem. – Corrigiu  
- Isto tem de parar, eles não podem continuar assim, querido. Ela podia ter-se magoado ainda mais, se Emmett não aparecesse. – Dizia Esme, sentada ao meu lado, mexendo no meu cabelo.  
- Qual deles? – Perguntou Carlisle ainda examinando o pé.  
- Jacob Black. – Respondeu arrogantemente.  
O quê?! Não era possivel.  
- Jacob? – Perguntei  
- Sim, Bella. Ele e todos os seus amiguinhos são lobisomens e andam a atacar todos os humanos que aparecem na floresta. – Respondeu.  
- Mas ele é meu amigo!  
- Bella, eles quando estão em forma de lobo não se lembram quem é amigo ou não. Eles dão prioridade ao seu instinto. Quando se transformam em humanos, nem se lembram do que se passou. – Explicou Carlisle  
- Quer dizer que um amigo meu me ia matando?!  
- Sim. – Disse Rosalie – Malditos cães fedurentos.  
Levei as mãos à cara. Ouvi a porta a abrir-se, olhei por entre os dedos ainda na minha cara. Alice entrou seguida por Edward, que tinha uma cara de odio, até tinha medo de ficar ali sozinha com ele.  
- Que se passou? E onde está esse pulgento? – Perguntou Edward  
- Não fales assim dele. – Sussurrei.  
- O quê? Ele quase te mata e tu ainda o defendes?  
Abri a boca, mas fechei-a logo, ele tinha razão.  
- Emmett fez com que ele fosse embora. – Disse Rosalie  
- Bella, porquê é que estavas na floresta?  
Os outros Cullen mais o meu irmão sairam, deixando-nos sozinhos.  
- Edward, eu estou bem. – Sorri-lhe  
- Podia-te acontecer alguma coisa. – Disse sentando-se ao meu lado e abraçando-me – Emmett ainda é muito perigoso para ti. Podia-te ter acontecido alguma coisa, se ele nem aparecesse ali na floresta. Bella, eu não te quero perder.  
- Desculpa-me por isto tudo. Só que fiquei um pouco magoada com a nossa conversa. – Disse baixando o olhar.  
- Bella, só não te quero trazer para um mundo cheio de escuridão.  
- Contigo não seria – Disse fazendo beicinho.  
Ele beijou-me.  
- Isso não precisa de ser agora, não aceito isso.  
Suspirei derrotada, mais uma vez.  
- Nunca me tinhas dito que Jake era lobisomem.  
- Já não chegava saberes que o teu namorado, a tua melhor amiga e o teu irmão são vampiros? – Ele deu-me o seu sorriso torto – Mas tenta não ir mais sozinha para ali, pelo menos sem um de nós.  
Acenei com a cabeça.  
Carlisle voltou pouco tempo depois, pondo-me uma pomada para o tornozelo e dando-me uns comprimidos para as dores, o que tambem me causou um pouco de sono.  
Adormeci com Edward a cantar uma musica qualquer de embalar, os meus sonhos, foram cheios de lobisomens, de Jake a transformar-se mesmo à minha frente e a correr atras de mim.

Quando acordei, Edward recebeu-me com um enorme beijo, quando começei a ver tudo à roda e a ficar sem ar, ele afastou-se.  
- Como te sentes? – Perguntou  
- Pronta para outra.  
Ele ergueu a sombracelha.  
- Oh, vá lá, é uma expressão.  
- Contigo, não sei não. – Deu-me o meu sorriso.  
Fiz beicinho e recebi dele uma gargalhada estrondosa.  
Bateram à porta e Alice entrou com uma bandeja na mão.  
- Vi que irias ter fome.  
Ri-me.  
- Onde estão eles? – Perguntou Edward enquanto Alice sentava-se na cama e ponha a bandeja à minha frente.  
- Com Emmett a caçar, agora com Bella cá, Carlisle quer Emmett mais controlado.  
- Ele ontem portou-se bem. – Disse mordendo uma maça.  
- Mas mesmo assim és um iman para problemas. – Corei fortemente e ele riu-se fazendo festas nas minhas bochechas escaldadas – Devia-te amarrar a uma cadeira.  
- Com o azar dela ainda lhe caia um candeeiro em cima ou então os problemas vinham cá. – Disse Alice.  
Cairam os dois à gargalhadas, eu cruzei os braços amuada.

* * *

**Novo capitulo, depois de algum tempo sem postar.  
Mas os testes e trabalhos são muitos :S  
Espero que gostem deste capitulo.**

**Não sei se Bella vai virar vampira nesta historia, mas podem dar-me ideias de como transforma-la.****_Respostas às Review's:  
_Sol Swan Cullen -** Aqui está mais um capitulo, para matar a curiosidade, espero que gostes e deixes a review de sempre, tambem vou hoje actualizar a Nova Cullen.

**Noelle - **Simmm, Emmett salvou Bella. Agora vai aparecer mais, já que Bella vai ficar em casa dos Cullen. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Anny Thomaz - **Achei bom por o Jake novamente, ja que tinha falado dele antes. x'D Espero que gostes do capitulo. Este nao acaba muito coiso x'D

**Helena - **A ideia ate e fixe, apesar de nao servir bem para esta historia, secalhar ainda pego na ideia para uma tipo Historia de Zombies e caçadores de zombies x'D Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Tenyo - **Sim, eu sei que falta romance, tenho de ver se ponho mais. mas como eles andaram a passar por isto tudo de transformaçoes acho que o ambiente nao era muito romantico. Mas havera sem duvidas cenas romanticas. Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Tamyaili - **HAHA acabei porque ainda nao tinha muitas certezas de quem seria o salvador dela. x'D espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Dan' - **Minha musa inspiradora, minha companheira de fic's... espero que gostes do capitulo :'D


	16. Revelação de Edward

**Capitulo XV  
Revelação de Edward**

Vesti uma roupa que Alice me tinha dado e sai do quarto, despendindo-me dela e do meu namorado sai da casa dos Cullen. Depois de muitas tentativas convenci Edward a deixar-me ir sozinha para a escola.

Não conseguia prestar atenção a nenhuma aula, a familia Cullen ainda não ia a escola, ainda não sabiam se eram bastante controlados ao pé de tantos humanos. Eu suspirei, era a unica humana naquele grupo, qualquer dia tambem arranjavam um cão-vampiro. Depois, o meu amigo era um lobisomem e quase que me fazia de almoço, acho que se contasse isto a alguem, acho que não ia parecer muito bem da cabeçinha. No intervalo de inglês para a aula de Espanhol, sentei-me num banco no pátio, peguei no telemovel e escrevi uma mensagem para o Jake, pedindo se ele podia aparecer lá na minha casa à hora do almoço, antes de eu ir ter com Edward.  
Os minutos iam passando e eu ficava cada vez mais nervosa e ansiosa à espera de uma resposta à minha mensagem.  
Quando ia a sair da escola para ir para casa, recebi uma mensagem de Jake, abria-a.

_Ok Bella, espero por ti ao pé da tua casa._

Sorri e guardei o telemovel, começando a acelarar o passo.  
Quando cheguei ao jardim da minha casa, Jacob encontrava-se sentado nas escadas na minha casa, a sua cara estava enterrada nas suas mãos, sentei-me ao pé dele, sorri-lhe, mas nos seus olhos estava presente o sofrimento.  
- O que se passa, Jake?  
- Já sei o que aconteceu ontem, lamento imenso Bella... eu... eu, não sei o que dizer. Desculpa-me. – Disse pegando na minha mão.  
- Jake, está tudo bem. Eu estou bem, Emmett salvou-me de ti.  
- Como? Como é que ele sobreviveu a um ataque de lobisomem?  
- Porquê é que não me contas-te o que eras? Quem te disse que me tinhas atacado?  
- Carlisle falou com o meu pai, hoje de manhã. Bella, não queria que tivesses medo de mim. Eu sou o mesmo, sou o Jake... só que em lobo... desculpa Bella, deves ter medo de mim.  
Ri-me e ele olhou para mim com atenção.  
- Oh, eu tenho um namorado e um irmão vampiros como é que eu... – Calei-me ao ver que jake levantou-se começando a tremer.  
- Jake... calma...  
- O que tu disses-te?!  
- Que Edward e Emmett são vampiros.  
- Bella, vai para dentro de casa. – Disse com dificuldade enquanto começava-se a transformar em lobo, eu fiquei presa ao chão, não sei o que havia de fazer... o lobo olhou para mim, louco, louco por atacar, subi as escadas e abri a porta enquanto ele começava a correr na minha direcção, fechei rapidamente a porta, ouvindo o lobo a guinchar enquanto batia na porta.  
Corri até à janela, enquanto via Jacob ainda em lobo a tentar abrir a porta, desistindo, correu para a floresta. Reparei na roupa rasgada no chão e suspirei, sentindo que estava a chorar.  
Fui até ao telefone e marquei o numero de Edward que atendeu quase antes do primeiro toque.  
- Edward...  
_- Bella, passa-se alguma coisa? O que tens?  
_- Vem para cá, eu falo contigo quando tiveres cá.  
Ouvi o barulho do motor do carro dele a ligar, ele já estava dentro do seu volvo à espera da minha chamada, será que Alice tinha visto alguma coisa?  
_- Vou já para ai, amor! –_ Disse desligando. Pousei o telefone e fui para a sala, sentando-me. A imagem do lobo não me saia da cabeça, Jacob estava louco de odio.

Bateram à porta e eu dei um salto do sofá, quando me assustei. Fui até à janela ver quem era, ao ver o meu namorado, suspirei aliviada.  
Abri-lhe a porta e ele beijou-me apaixonadamente.  
- Bella, que se passa? – perguntou enquanto passava com a sua mão no meu rosto.  
- O jacob esteve aqui.  
- Alice disse-me, o que aconteceu?  
- Ela não viu?  
Ele estremeceu. Fechou a porta e seguiu-me até ao quarto. Ele sentou-se na minha cama e eu sentei-me ao seu lado com a cabeça no seu ombro.  
- Que se passou?  
Indireitei-me  
- Eu pedi para ele vir ter comigo, e então ele disse-me que o teu pai tinha falado com Billy. E eu deixei escapar que eras vampiro, tu e Emmett, e ele começou a tremer e ficou em lobo... e enlouquecido...  
Ele abraçou-me.  
- Desculpa, por teres passado por isso tudo.  
Lá estava ele...  
- Mas tu tens de te culpar com tudo o que se passa comigo?  
Ele riu-se e eu beijei-o apaixonadamente. Sentia-me tão segura ao seu lado, na sua companhia, nunca mais queria sair dali.  
- Bella, tenho uma coisa para te contar às uns dias, mas estes dias têm sido tão cansativos para ti...  
- Diz.  
Ele suspirou.  
- Não foi Jasper que nos transformou.  
O quê? Ainda havia segredos sobre isso? Não tinha sido Jasper? Até me sentia mal só de pensar que ele era um monstro.  
- Então?  
- Bella, lembras-te quando me fui embora?  
- Sim. – Disse, senti-me triste lembrando-me da sua despedida no meu quarto. Onde ele queria chegar?  
- Quem me transformou... foi o mesmo que matou o teu pai.  
- O quê?! – Disse levantando-me da cama – O meu pai foi morto por um vampiro?  
- Sim, nem sabes o quanto ele se arrependia por isso, na altura que ele atacou o teu pai, ele era um recem nascido, depois encontrou uma nova forma de viver neste mundo cheio de humanos, e quando nos transformou para nos salvar, ele ensinou-nos tudo.  
- Queres que sinta compaixão por ele? Por ele ter matado o meu pai mas ter salvado o meu namorado? – Disse chorando  
- Bella, claro que não! Tem calma, deixa-me falar. – Dizia enquanto segurava os meus braços, olhei para ele.  
- Eu matei-o. Foi por isso que me fui embora, mas despedi-me de ti porque podia não sobreviver.  
- Matas-te-o?  
- Sim. Vinguei a morte do teu pai. Bella, ele vinha atrás de ti, ele sentiu o teu cheiro na minha mente, não sei como ele fez isso, ele ficou louco de sede, apesar de não morder nenhum humano durante varios anos.  
- Matar-me?  
- Sim... – Disse como se eu tivesse uma deficiencia mental.  
- Edward, eu amo-te. – Disse beijando-o loucamente. Como eu iria um dia agradecer-lhe o facto dele ter vingado a morte do meu pai e ter matado um vampiro mais experiente que ele para me salvar?  
- Tambem te amo, Bella. Antes eras a minha vida, agora és a minha existencia. Preciso de ti mais do que um simples sangue para acalmar a minha sede, és a minha droga. Preciso de ti para viver.  
- Que lamechisse, Edward Cullen – Ele gargalhou – Mas eu gostei, podes continuar...  
Ele gargalhou e deitou-se na minha cama, puxando-me para me deitar ao lado dele.

* * *

**Novo capitulloooo :) Espero que gostem!  
Obrigada por todos os Review's**

**Ainda espero uma ideia para Bella ser vampira :)**

**Actualizei a fic _Nightfall _nova fic sobre Edward e Bella, mas Edward é humano e ela é vampira. Espero que possam passar por la.**

**_Resposta às Review's:_**

**julietdisappear - **Eu gostava que Bella vira-se vampira, mas ainda nao sei como vou fazer isso.

**tatyperry - **Obrigada querida, espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Anny Thomaz - **Sei que a Bella vai ser transformada mas ainda nao sei como transforma-la. / Talvez junte uma lenda vampirica que li, mas nao sei mesmo.

**Noelle - **Ainda nao sei o que os Cullen vao fazer em relaçao aos lobos, ja que eles nao sabem o que fazem quando estao transformados. Mas nao sei se isso pode ajudar para a bella virar vamp.

**Tenyo - **Quis fazer um bocadinho os lobisomens maus, e como odeio o jake ponho tudo em cima dele, juntei o Twilight a lendas de lobisomens e talvez va haver uma boa ideia para lendas de vampiros.

**Dan - **Oh sim, os lobisomens sao super maus nas outras lendas.Talvez transforme a Bella vampiracom uma ideia deum conto que eu li num livro ontem. Ainda nao tive ideia melhor. bah.Amo-te (L)


	17. Noticia de Carlisle e Telefonema de Rene

**Capitulo XVI  
Noticia de Carlisle e Telefonema de Renee**

**Pov de Edward**

Bella adormeceu passado um tempo de nos deitarmos na cama dela, os ultimos tempos tinham sido horriveis para ela, cheios de noticias e revelações, apesar de ela andar cansada com isso tudo, não deixava de ser corajosa e forte a lidar com isto tudo. Suspirei e beijei o topo da sua cabeça que estava deitada sobre o meu peito. Quem me dera dar-lhe de volta a sua vida normal, antes daquela viagem que fiz com a minha familia para Seattle. O telemovel começou a vibrar no meu bolso. Retirei-o e atendi.  
- Estou?  
-_ Edward, preciso que venhas cá a casa. – _Disse Carlisle  
- Para quê? E Bella? Não a quero deixar sozinha.  
- _Preciso que venhas cá. Alice já está a caminho, para ficar com a Bella.  
_- Ok. – Disse desligando.  
Levantei-me com calma para não a acordar e aconcheguei-lhe o cobertor, dei-lhe outro beijo no topo da cabeça e sai pela janela, ao entrar para a floresta olhei para a casa e vi Alice a entrar pela janela do quarto de Bella, fiquei mais descansado, então corri em direcção da minha casa em velocidade vampirica.

Cheguei passado uns segundos, quando entrei estavam todos sentados no sofá, as suas expressões eram serias, o que acontecia quando haviam conversas em familia. Como a que tivemos quando Alice achou melhor contar a Bella o que eramos e não fugirmos. Suspirei e sentei-me no braço do sofá onde Emmett e Rosalie estavam.  
- Edward...  
- Diz pai, o que se passa? O que Alice viu?  
- Robert vem nos visitar.  
Levantei-me.  
- Não, ele não pode! Ele não é como nós.  
- É por isso que acho melhor que Bella não venha cá nos proximos dias. Robert é nosso amigo, mas ele não se ia dar bem com a presença dela aqui em casa. Não te esqueças que ela tem um cheiro doce.  
- Sim, quero-o bem longe dela.  
- Querido, mas é melhor não falares com ela disto, Bella já deve pensar que está metida num filme de terror, com mais esta, enlouquece. Ela só conhece vampiros "vegetarianos", ela não sonha o perigo que o seu sangue torna para ela. – A voz da minha mãe era preocupada. Ela adorava Bella, como uma filha.  
- Sim, eu não vou falar. Mas não a vou deixar sozinha.  
- Mas, não podes estar sempre com ela, senão isso vai despertar curiosidade em Robert, ela não está cá, mas eu sinto o seu cheiro nas tuas roupas. – Disse Jasper, acenei com a cabeça, apesar de não gostar ele tinha razão.  
Como é que eu iria conseguir deixar Bella sozinha no tempo que aquele vampiro estivesse em Forks? Ela era um iman para problemas, era só se meter na rua ao pé do seu amigo, ele transformar-se em lobo e ela não conseguir fugir. Abanei a cabeça para tirar aquele pensamento da minha mente. O que eu iria dizer a Bella?

**Pov de Bella**

Acordei sentindo os raios de sol na minha cara. Raios de sol?! Abri os olhos e olhei para a janela, sim, estava sol! Sol em Forks, incrivel!  
Levantei-me e fui até à janela, fechando os olhos enquanto recebia o calor do sol no meu rosto. De repente olhei em volta do meu quarto, onde estava Edward? Desci as escadas encontrando Alice sentada no balcão da cozinha.  
- Olá Bella! Hoje vais comigo para a escola. – Disse dando-me um valente sorriso.  
- Olá Alice. Onde está Edward?  
Ela fez beicinho.  
- Que emoção ao ver-me.  
- Desculpa, mas só achei estranho.  
- Ele foi a casa.  
- Fazer? – Perguntei, preparando um prato de leite e cereais, e sentando-me numa cadeira encarando Alice.  
- Não me faças perguntas dificeis, Bella. – Fez uma careta.  
Eu suspirei e comi, Alice não falou nada durante aquele tempo, o que era muito esquisito, já que esta nunca se calava, olhava simplesmente pela janela.

Depois de comer, levantei-me e lavei o prato dos cereais e subi, vestindo uns calções e um top, calçando uns allstars fui até à casa de banho e lavei os dentes, penteei o cabelo de seguida.  
Quando estava pronta desci as escadas com a mala.  
- Vamos? – Perguntei  
- Sim – Ela sorriu.  
Sai de casa à frente de Alice, caminhando até ao Volvo, recebendo os raios de sol na minha cara, virei-me para Alice, quando a vi, os meus olhos ficaram esbugalhados.  
- Alice... tu estás a... BRILHAR!  
Ela sorriu entrando no carro, eu fiz o mesmo.  
- É fascinante, não é? – Perguntou – Ser vampiro tem as suas vantagens. – Disse piscando o olho e ligando o carro.  
- Mas não podes ir a brilhar para a escola! – Ela estava doida?  
- Na parte onde a escola se situa estão nuvens. – Deitou-me a lingua de fora, enquanto conduzia a caminho da escola.  
Nuvens?! Bah, e eu a pensar que ia apanhar sol o dia todo. Que sonho!

Quando entramos no parque de estacionamento, Edward já estava lá à nossa espera. Quando Alice estacionou, ele abriu a porta para eu sair. Beijei-o. Meu Deus, só agora é que eu sentia o quanto tinha saudades dele. Eu dependia do seu cheiro, dos seus lábios, dos seus braços, de tudo nele. Como é que era possivel ele ter tanto poder em mim?  
- Bella, respira. – Disse afastando os seus lábios dos meus, sorrindo torto, eu sentia-me tonta.  
- A Bella qualquer dia morre só por te beijar. – Gargalhou Alice, deitei-lhe a lingua de fora. Esta riu-se e deu as chaves do carro a Edward, indo-se embora.  
Olhei para o meu namorado que me sorriu e passou com a sua mão na minha cara.  
- Estás a pensar em quê? – Perguntou  
- Porquê foste embora hoje?  
Ele olhou para o lado e pegando na minha mão começou a andar, devia estar à procura de um sitio para falarmos sossegados, já que havia assuntos que alguns humanos não deviam saber.  
- Vamos a aula está quase a começar.  
O quê?  
- Mas Edward... – Disse, mas foi tarde, já estavamos na sala e o professir de matemática acabava de entrar. Dirigi-me para o meu lugar, sentando-me ao lado dele. Tirei o meu estojo e o caderno da mala.  
O professor deu-nos uma ficha para fazer, Edward fingia estar interessado naquilo, como se ele não fizesse aquela ficha em poucos segundos, talvez não queria era encarar-me. Rasguei uma folha do meu caderno e começei a escrever.

_Edward, o que se passa?_

Pôs-lhe a folha em cima da sua ficha, ele olhou para mim durante uns segundos e depois pegou na folha, depois de ler e de escrever a resposta, devolveu-me o papel.

_Nada Bella, simplesmente Carlisle precisava de mim._

Escrevi:

_Posso saber o quê?_

Ele leu e em segundos tinha a resposta à minha frente.

_Coisas de vampiros._

Ok, sabia que aquilo já era um assunto proibido para uma humana como eu, suspirei frustrada. Ele olhou para mim e pegou-me na mão.  
- Amo-te. – Sussurrou, eu sorri.  
- Tambem te amo. – Beijei-o, esquecendo-me do sitio onde estava.  
- Menina Isabella Swan, isto não é um local proprio para demonstrar os seus sentimentos por Edward Cullen.  
A turma começou a rir.  
- Desculpe professor. – Disse completamente envergonhada. Edward riu-se e eu fuzilei-o com o olhar.  
Não perguntei mais a Edward o que Carlisle queria com ele, apesar de adivinhar que por um lado, pelo minimo que fosse eu estava dentro do assunto.  
Mas passei um bom dia com ele, na casa dos Cullen, e com o meu irmão, depois das aulas. O dia naquela area estava com sol, como ao pé da minha casa. Eu estava completamente fascinada ao vê-los brilhar. Todos mesmo, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie e Emmett, todos brilhavam como se a sua pele fosse feita de milhares de diamantes. Era algo magico, fabuloso.

Estava à procura das chaves de casa na minha mala, quando ouvi o telefone a tocar no lado de dentro, apressei-me a entrar com Edward atrás de mim.  
- Estou? – Disse atendendo.  
- _Estou? Bella, querida.  
_- Sim, mãe. Como estás?  
- _Bem, olha vou ai uns dias.  
__- _A serio? Quando vens?  
- _Amanhã.  
_- E o Phil?  
- _Ele vai jogar a França e como eu já fui lá com ele, vou ai ter contigo e com o Emmett.  
_- Estou felicissima, mãe. Até amanhã.  
- _Até amanhã. _– Desligou e eu pousei o telefone.  
- Então? – Perguntou Edward  
- A minha mãe vem amanhã, vem passar aqui uns dias. – Abraçei-o.  
- Que maximo, já deves ter montes de saudades dela. – Disse, a sua cara parecia uma pouco aliviada com alguma coisa?! Beijou-me, fazendo-me esquecer de tudo.  
- Mas o que eu digo de Emmett? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio.  
- Que ele foi acampar com amigos ou mesmo com Rosalie. – Disse pensativo.  
Sim, era uma boa desculpa e Renee era facil de enganar, apesar de não gostar muito de o fazer. Mas não podia dizer que Emmett era agora um vampiro, depois de ter sido atacado por um urso.  
Mas uma grande parte de mim estava mesmo feliz com aquela noticia. Apesar de ter de passar pouco tempo com Edward enquanto ela aqui estivesse.  
Ao ver-me pensativa, Edward abraçou-me, fazendo-me esquecer de todos os meus pensamentos. Fomos para a sala sentamo-nos no sofá a ver televisão.

**

* * *

**

Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem. Vou tentar ainda hoje actualizar a fic _Nightfall_, passem por lá.  
Pela primeira vez nesta fic, tem um POV de Edward, pois vai ser um pouco importante para perceberem x'D

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**EmillyC. - **Muito obrigada, pelos comentarios, tambem na _Nova Cullen_. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Anny Thomaz - **haha, esta aqui mais um capitulo, espero que possas vê-lo em breve, minha querida.

**mayarapongitori - **Não vou para não, haha, ainda bem que estas a gostar, está aqui mais um capitulo.

**Veronica - **Ainda bem que gostaste ate agora, esta aqui mais um capitulo *.*

**Julliet disappear - **Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostes.

**Sufiaf - **Obrigada, espero que tambem tenhas sorte com a tua.

**Noelle - **Mesmo, e ainda não viste o iman que ela vai ser aqui para a frente, mas eu gosto bastante dela por ser um iman de perigos. Ahahah. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Tenyo - **Este capitulo é um bocadinho longo, x'D espero que gostes. Pois eu tambem gostei do final que ele teve, apesar de preferir ele com a Leah. Mas gostei tambem do seu final x'D

**ana Kawall - **Ah, eu tambem nao gosto muito de Jacob, mas achei bom por um bocadinho os lobisomens maus da fita. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Blackforever - **Eu achei que podia ter a ver com isso, para nao ser smpre um mar de rosas as fic's xD Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Dan - **Quem te derá ter aquelas lamichisses, vindas de Edward. Diz lá a verdade. x'D


	18. Chegada de Renee e Robert

**Capitulo XVII  
Chegada de Renee e Robert**

**Pov Bella**

Edward despediu-se de mim antes de ir a casa para mudar de roupa, levantei-me da cama e fui para a casa de banho, tomar um banho bem quente, o dia estava frio lá fora, e só de ter saido da cama tinha congelado.  
- BELLA!!?  
Hum? Sai da banheira quando acabei de tirar o amaciador e o gel do corpo, enrolei-me na toalha e abri a porta.  
- Aqui em cima.  
Alice subiu as escadas na sua velocidade vampirica.  
- Que fazes aqui? – Perguntei  
- Levo-te de novo à escola.  
- Edward?  
- Não pode vir hoje à escola.  
- Porquê?  
- Bella...  
- Só se eu puder escolher o que vou vestir hoje!  
- Isso é uma chantagem muito má, mas ok, ganhas-te. Apanho-te para a proxima. – Disse Alice deitando a lingua de fora e descendo para a sala. Fechei a porta da casa de banho e pôs creme hidratante no corpo e vesti novamente o meu pijama, indo para o quarto, abri o armario e fiquei a olhar, queria algo quente, tinha de ir às compras. Ainda bem que Alice não podia ouvir os meus pensamentos, sorri. Tirei umas calças de ganga e optei por uma camisola azul de gola alta bem quentinha, vesti, calçando os meus allstars, peguei na mala e desci.  
- Vamos?  
- Não tomas pequeno almoço? Edward disse que tinhas de comer mais vezes. – Disse Alice fazendo uma careta.  
- Não tenho muita fome, estou nervosa com o teste.  
- Bella, tu és uma cabeçuda. – Disse  
- Vou tomar isso como um elogio. - Disse encolhendo os ombros e saindo de casa com ela atras.  
Entramos no mercedes de Carlisle, o que era feito de Edward? E do carro? Ele emprestava sempre a Alice, quando não me ia buscar. Ela ligou o carro saindo do meu jardim.  
- Edward não vai à escola?  
- Não me parece. – Disse, ligando o radio, numa estação qualquer.

**Pov Edward**

Sai bem cedo de casa de Bella, nem sabia o que me esperava quando cheguei a casa e pousei o casaco nas costas do sofá.  
- Edward... – Chamou o meu pai, chegando à sala  
- Diz  
- Preciso que vás buscar o Robert ao aeroporto.  
- Hum... vou tomar só um banho. – Ele acenou com a cabeça e suspirei. Ia perder todo o cheiro de Bella que tinha na minha pele com aquele banho.  
Depois de banho tomado e vestido, fui novamente até à garagem, era o primeiro dia de Emmett na escola, desde que se tinha transformado, então Rosalie e Jasper foram tambem, para o manter bem debaixo de olho. Meti-me dentro do volvo e conduzi para o aeroporto.

Encontrei bem a mente de Robert, um vampiro facil de achar pelos seus pensamentos, avaliava o odor de cada humano que passava por ele, suspirei, teria de passar pouco tempo com Bella por causa dele, para ele não conseguir encontrar nem o cheiro dela, nem ficar curioso para a procurar. Pelo menos, ela tinha a companhia da mãe, apesar de tambem ser "fraca", pelo menos era um apoio para Bella.  
- Edward Cullen. – Chamou uma voz, bem rouca, olhei para onde ela vinha, e pela minha vez vi o que eu pensava não ver. Todos os vampiros que eu já tinha visto, eram jovens, nada mais de trinta anos, apesar de nunca o ter visto, o meu pai tinha passado umas semanas com ele, e tinha-me contado o seu modo de vida, dele beber sangue humano, só de mulheres, por serem os mais doces. Mas ele devia ter uns sessenta anos. Os seus cabelos grisalhos e a sua pele bastante velha e cheia de rugas não enganava ninguem, mas apesar disso, ele continuava em boa forma, claro que isso tinha a ver com o ser vampiro, mas mesmo assim... os seus olhos eram vermelhos, o que o caracterizava por beber sangue humano, as suas mãos fracas e dedos longos apresentavam unhas compridas, talvez um vampiro saido do filme dracula, talvez mais velho até.  
- Robert Twinsdile – Ele sorriu, num instante começou a passar pela sua cabeça toda a sua vida, todas as preguições que tinha feito a belas jovens de menos de vinte anos. Bella apareceu-me na memoria, o medo começava a assombrar, mas enquanto eu tivesse em casa, com aquele vampiro debaixo de olho, Bella estaria segura.  
- Vamos? – Perguntou com um sorriso  
- Claro, o meu carro esta lá fora.  
Ele sorriu, apesar de não falar mais ate que chegamos ao carro, entrei no volvo, sentindo o cheiro de Bella no seu interior, bolas, como é que não me tinha lembrado que ele devia ter o cheiro dela!? Ele entrou, mas parecia não ter nem notado no cheiro, pelo menos era o que eu pedia, desejava.  
- Que cheiro magnifico! – Disse Robert inspirando o ar, respirei calmamente para não dizer nada que podesse por em perigo a minha namorada.  
- Sabe como é, Robert, uma jovem com um belo cheiro, e um optimo sangue. – Disse sorrindo mostrando todos os meus dentes bem afiados, amaldiçoei-me por estar a dizer coisas daquelas.  
Ele olhou para mim com a sombracelha arqueada.  
- Mas não és "vegetariano"? – Fez uma careta a dizer a ultima palavra.  
- Sim, mas tenho os meus momentos de rebelde.  
Ele sorriu, parecia convencido.  
- Sim, - inspirou de novo o ar dentro do carro – deve ter sido um momento muito agradavel, o sangue desta rapariga devia ser delicioso.  
Conseguia ver o brilho nos seus olhos vermelhos ao pensar no sangue, sim Bella tinha um cheiro magnifico, o seu sangue devia ser doce, muitos vampiros lutariam para beber aquele sangue, eu simplesmente lutaria, para a manter viva.  
Sorri para ele e conduzi para casa.

**Pov Bella**

Os dias sem Edward conseguiam ser horriveis. Suspirei. Apesar de estar com o resto da minha "familia" era com ele que eu queria estar, já não sabia o que era estar sem Edward, e sinceramente nem queria saber.  
O teste ate me tinha corrido bem e durante aqueles minutos tinha parado de pensar nele, andava drogada por ele, já não conseguia viver sem o seu cheiro.  
- O que se passa maninha? – Perguntou Emmett que estava sentado ao meu lado, debaixo de olho de Jasper, no refeitorio.  
- Nada, sinto saudades do Ed.  
- Porquê não vais la a casa hoje?  
Olhei para Alice esperançosa, mas ela tinha uma expressao de panico, arqueei a sombracelha.  
- Bella, hoje a tua mãe chega, não podes.  
Suspirei  
- Renee vem ca? – Perguntou Emmett assustado  
- Está descansado. – Disse segurando a mão do meu irmão – vou dizer que foste acampar com amigos.  
- Ok. – Disse sorrindo

Alice levou-me ate ao aeroporto, para buscar a minha mãe ao final da tarde. Mal a vi, peguei no braço de Alice e corri, torpeçando numa mala de um viajante e caindo de cara, Alice contendo-se para não se rir ajudou-me a levantar.  
Quando cheguei ao pé da minha mãe, ela abraçou-me com todas as suas forças.  
- Como estás minha querida? – Perguntou com os seus olhos completamente emocionados.  
- Estou bem, mãe. Tinha saudades. – Disse dando um breve abraço. – Esta é a Alice. – Disse apontando para a minha amiga que estava ao meu lado – Não sei se lembras dela.  
- Alice Cullen? – Minha mãe perguntou  
Alice acenou com a cabeça.  
- Claro que me lembro, anda cá querida. – Disse puxando a Alice dando-lhe um abraço forte. – Estás gelada, estás com frio?  
- Não, simplesmente está um pouco de frio lá fora e congelei. – Disse Alice dando um sorriso curto.  
- Aqui está sempre. – Eu disse que a minha mãe era facil de enganar – E o teu irmão?  
- Ele foi acampar com uns amigos. – Disse nervosa, era pessima a mentir.  
- Hum, que pena. Assim secalhar não o vou ver.  
Ajudamos a minha mãe com as malas até ao carro, Alice entrou no lugar do condutor e eu no banco detras enquanto a minha mãe sentava-se à frente com a Alice. Ligou o carro e acelarou volta a Forks.

**

* * *

**

Olá meninas :)

**Mais um novo capitulo desta fic.  
****Espero que gostem.**

**Eu e a Daniela temos uma nova fic na nossa conta juntas, podem aceder a ela pelo meu perfil. E lá tenho alguns resumos de novas fic's que estão para breve. (peço desculpa é pelos resumos, que não tenho muito jeitinho, mas ficam a saber o que vem ai).**

_**Respostas às Review's:**_

**Marcia – **Obrigada, espero que gostes deste novo capitulo.

**Veronica – **Novo capitulo, espero que gostes :)

**Tenyo – **Mais um capitulo. :) Não tão grande como o outro mas grandito até :P

**Maaaiara – **Ele pode estar, mas Robert é caçador de humanos, principalmente de mulheres, e Bella tem um cheiro doce. E não pode estar muito com ela, porque depois fica com o seu cheiro no corpo e na roupa, e alem disso, Edward disse ao velho vampiro que a tinha atacado. Neste capitulo percebes isso.

**Anny Thomaz – **Aqui está mais um pouco do POV de Edward, eu secalhar vou fazer outros, para se saber o que se passa em casa dos Cullen por causa da chegada do novo hospede. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Mayarapongitori – **De nada, eu respondo sempre. Ainda bem que achas-te aquela parte "cute" eu por causo achei super fofo. Espero que gostes deste capitulo. :)

**Tatyperry – **Pois, Bella às vezes nem deve saber como é que atrai alguns problemas, como o que vai acontecer daqui a uns tempos. Espero que gostes aqui do capitulo querida**

**Noelle – **Mais um capitulooo :D Claro, mas ela nem vai saber como é que o fez. X'D Não vou contar mais nada :X SUPRISE! Alias acho que Bella ia meter-se em sarilhos em todo o lado que houvesse vampiros por perto x'D

**Dan – **Eu dou-te a fada do lado, pigmeu! Te lovoooo! Cá tens um Robert diferente de todos os outros.

**Sol Swan Cullen – **Pois, x'D mesmo sorte, assim já tem uma boa desculpa para não estar com ela e estar a vigiar Robert de perto.


	19. Primeiro Sonho

**Capitulo XVIII  
****Primeiro sonho**

Alice deixou-nos à porta de casa, com a promessa que voltava depressa, aquela familia estava estranha, apesar de Edward e Alice estarem mais.  
Ajudei a minha mãe com as malas, subimos as escadas e pousamos elas em cima da cama, no quarto de Emmett, já que este já não o usava.  
Fizemos a cama de lavado e descemos para a cozinha, preparando uma refeição juntas.  
- Então e novidades? Como está Edward?  
- Optimo. – Disse sorrindo e mostrando a minha cara de tola apaixonada sempre que falavam dele. – Ele deve vir cá logo, mãe. Ele costuma vir sempre cá quando Emmett está fora, para não ficar sozinha.  
- E tens protegido? – Perguntou.  
- O quê?  
- Oh, filha... tu sabes. Quando estás sozinha com um namorado e começa o clima a aquecer e isso.  
Ela estava a tentar falar de sexo comigo?!  
- Não tens de te preocupar com isso, mãe. – Disse sentindo as bochechas a ficarem vermelhas.  
- Ainda não fizeram nada?  
- Não. – Disse encarando o chão, agora com a cara a escaldar. Ainda bem que Edward não estava ali por perto para ouvir aquela conversa. Não é que eu não sentisse desejo por ele, claro que sentia, quem não sentiria? Mas com tudo o que estava a acontecer nem tinhamos tido tempo para pensar nisso. Ela viu que eu não estava muito a vontade com aquela conversa, pegou na loiça e pôs a mesa. Enquanto eu acabava de grelhar o bife.  
Depois do jantar, sentei-me com a minha mãe na sala, enquanto ela via a novela, eu ponha os meus estudos em dia, não ligava muito a televisão, principalemente a novelas.

Passado um tempo a campainha tocou, e eu levantei-me automaticamente, correndo para a porta. Quando abri e vi aquele sorriso, que tanto eu já tinha saudades, o meu mundo ficou completo.  
Ele deu-me o seu sorriso torto e mais uma vez, esqueci-me de quem era e o que estava ali a fazer.  
- Bella, quem é? – Ouvi a voz da minha mãe vinda da sala e eu acordei do transe, vendo o sorriso de gozo nos labios dele. Beijou-me apaixonadamente e sorriu-me.  
Fechei a porta atras dele e peguei-lhe na mão, dirigindo-me para a sala.  
- Mãe, este é o Edward. – Disse-lhe, este cumprimentou-a com dois beijos na face.  
- Prazer em conhecer-te Edward. Como está Esme? – Elas tinham sido grandes amigas quando eram novas.  
- Muito bem. – Sorriu  
- Tenho de ir visitá-la.  
O panico apoderou-se nos seus olhos, e eu vi que tinha de intervir.  
- Eu amanhã telefono à mãe de Edward para vir tomar um chá contigo, enquanto eu estou na escola.  
- Oh, sim é uma optima ideia. Vou deitar-me, estou cansada da viagem – Disse, como se tivesse a escapar – Até amanhã. Foi bom ver-te, querido. – Disse a Edward enquanto dava dois beijos de despedida nas suas bochechas geladas, Edward sorriu. Quando ouvimos a porta do seu quarto bater, ele pegou-me ao colo e subiu as escadas sem fazer qualquer barulho, entrando no meu quarto, deitou-me na cama e foi fechar a porta, vindo deitar-se depois de novo ao meu lado.  
- Vá fiz-me lá o que se passa. – Disse enquanto brincava com a minha mão nos seus cabelos despenteados.  
- Não se passa nada, Bella.  
- Eu sei que se passa. Tu e Alice estão muito estranhos.  
- Não é nada. Por favor, Bella. É para o teu bem que não dizemos.  
- Irás dizer-me algum dia?  
- Sim. – Prometeu, fechei os olhos e ele começou a cantar uma musica calma e bonita, que fez o seu poder em mim e eu acabei por adormecer.

**  
PoV Robert**

Estava sentado no sofá da sala dos Cullen, eram uma boa familia, mas estavam constantemente a vigiar-me, para o caso de sair de casa, talvez por eu ser um vampiro diferente deles, o que eles não sabiam era do meu talento, o talento que fazia eu puder sair de casa sem ser visto, sem levantar suspeitas. Era por esse simples talento que eu tinha atacado todas aquelas jovens, sim, elas eram todas mulheres e jovens, pois era quando o cheiro era mais doce, e o sabor... nem consigo prenunciar uma palavra boa, para descrever, aquele sabor. E aquele cheiro no carro de Edward Cullen, era simplesmente fabuloso, espectacular.  
Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o entrar dele em casa, olhando para todos nós com um simples sorriso, subiu para o seu quarto, mas um cheiro começou a vaguear na sala e eu sentiu-o. O cheiro que tinha estado no seu carro! De quem pertencia aquele cheiro, estava viva! Ele tinha mentido!

Passado um tempo, Edward apareceu na sala, sentando-se num sofa ao pé dos irmãos e assistindo o jogo de consola que eles estavam a fazer. O cheiro tinha desaparecido, ele tinha trocado de roupa e tomado banho. Encostei a minha cabeça e fechei os olhos, fazendo com que o meu talento, procurasse a rapariga do cheiro.

**  
PoV Bella**

Acordei com um estrondo na minha janela, olhei em volta do quarto mas não vi nada. Levantei-me e fechei a janela que se tinha aberto sozinha.  
Edward não se encontrava no meu quarto, senti-me um pouco sozinha, mas depois começei a sentir tonturas que cada vez ficavam mais fortes. Com uma mão na cabeça, aproximei-me da cama, deixando-me cair e acabando num instante por adormecer.  
Dei por mim no sonho a ouvir passos pelo meu quarto, apesar de olhar por todo o lado, não via ninguem, até que Edward apareceu e sorriu para mim. Sorri-lhe e dei-lhe espaço para ele se sentar ao meu lado na minha cama. Ele desviou o cabelo do meu pescoço, enquanto, continuava com o seu sorriso e naquele instante os seus labios tocaram na pele do meu pescoço, e de seguida os seus dentes perfuraram o meu pescoço.  
Acordei sobressaltada, passado uns minutos de Edward afastar-se do meu pescoço e olhar para mim, como se tivesse enlouquecido com o sabor do meu sangue, não aquele não era o meu Edward!  
Os meus pensamentos foram suspensos quando me deu uma dor no corpo, fazendo-me cair de novo na cama, adormecida.

* * *

**Novo capitulo! Espero que gostem, apesar de pequenino, vou tentar com que os proximos sejam maiorzitos.  
Eu sei que este capitulo pode ser um pouco confuso, mas com o tempo, vai-se perceber tudo.  
Peço desculpa pelas demoras de actualizaçoes, vou tentar actualizar a outra, logo, logo.**

_Respostas às review's:_

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - **E vai ter noites entre eles os dois. x'D Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Anna - **Claro que vou, so a vou deixar quando ela acabar, posso demorar a actualizar, por causa da escola, mas sempre que posso actualizo.

**Tatyperry - **Eu achei que ficaria melhor um vampiro velho, como nos filmes do Dracula, que atacam so raparigas novas. Espero que gostes deste capitulo, parece que Robert vai achar a Bella

**TyranDF - **Ola, obrigada por todos os comentarios, fiquei muito contente, a serio. Lamichisses, são tipo palavras muito romanticas x'D não sei como explicar, são aqueles momentos que uma pessoa quase chora quando falam nos filmes romanticos, quando confessam coisas um ao outro e isso. Sempre que não perceberes alguma palavra ou assim, pergunta."- Prometes?  
- O quê?  
- Que se fores embora dizes-me?  
- Só se me prometeres uma coisa também.  
- O quê?  
- Que vais comigo. " - Tambem foi uma parte que mais gostei de escrever x'D Espero que gostes deste capitulo. **

**.Dakotta. - **Ola muito obrigada pela review. Ela ja me tinha dito para ler, mal tenha tempo dou la uma passadinha. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**mayarapongitori - **Ola, "muitos vampiros lutariam para beber aquele sangue, eu simplesmente lutaria, para a manter viva.", adorei tambem esta frase quando a escrevi, eu imagino mesmo Edward a dizer isso de Bella ou mesmo pensar. Ele lutaria com tudo para te la viva. *.* Ainda bem que gostas te do capitulo anterior, espero que gostes deste tambem.

**Noelle -** O Robert, é um vampiro, mesmo tirado dos filmes do Dracula e isso, eu inspirei-me num conto de vampiros que li num livro para o fazer. :) Espero que gostes deste capitulo, e sim, Bella ja ta quase envolvida num grande problema.

**Veronica - **Mais um capitulo pequenino, eu vou tentar fazer post's maiores * Espero que gostes.

**maaaiara - **haha seria de rir uma fanfic, com um vampiro gay. Ainda vou tentar fazer uma One-shot com isso LOLOL x'D A Bella e o vampiro Gay a competir com o Edward. Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Tenyo - **Sim, agora os proximos capitulos serao muito melhores com a chegada de Robert, o vampirao que gosta de sangue de raparigas jovens. xD

**Sol Swan Cullen - **AHAH, vampiro Robert saido de filmes do Dracula *.* Nao pode ser tudo bonitinho x'D Apesar dos Cullen serem todos bonitinhos e tudo o mais. Espero que gostes do capitulo. Neste capitulo Edward foi mais descuidado, por ter entrado na sala com o cheiro de Bella nas suas roupas.

**Dan - **Meu Pigmeu e Minha Musa Inspiradora, que és muito importante em todas as minhas fic's (que graça) mas sabes que é verdade haha. Espero que gostes do capitulo.


	20. Segundo sonho & Descoberta

**Capitulo XIX  
Segundo Sonho & Descoberta  
**

Acordei quando os raios de sol estavam atravessar a minha janela, sentia-me cansada, apesar de ter dormido que nem pedra, depois daquele sonho.  
Espreguiçei-me e levantei-me, sentindo uma enorme tortura. Agarrei-me às costas da cadeira com a cabeça baixa, à espera que a tontura passa-se.  
Quando passou indireitei-me e olhei-me ao espelho, pendurado na parede, estava mais branca que o habitual, devia estar a ficar doente, até de forças estava mais fraca.  
Sai do quarto e desci as escadas, quando entrei na cozinha, a minha mãe já se encontrava sentada na mesa a tomar o seu pequeno-almoço.  
- Bella, estás bem? – Perguntou, observando-me.  
- Mais ou menos. Sinto-me um pouco fraca, só isso. – Disse sentando-me e barrando uma bolacha com marmelada.  
- Queres ir ao hospital?  
Revirei os olhos, ela era tão dramatica.  
- Não, mãe. – Disse pondo a bolacha na boca e mastiguei –  
- Vou à escola e quando voltar descanso por completo.  
- Se não te sentires bem, vem para casa.  
- Ok. – Disse para tranquilizá-la, sai da cozinha e entrei na casa de banho e tomei um banho.

Quando acabei de me vestir, ouvi a buzina do Volvo de Edward, peguei na mala e no caderno, saindo do quarto o mais rapido possivel.  
Ia mesmo pegando na maçaneta da porta quando senti de novo outra tontura, esperei que esta passa-se e respirei fundo.  
- Até logo, mãe. – Gritei.  
- Boa escola! – Disse do quarto.  
Abri a porta e sai de casa, dirigindo-me até ao Volvo, onde Edward, se encontrava.  
- Olá – Disse entrando, quando pôs o cindo de segurança beijei-o, ele olhava para mim, com bastante atenção.  
- Que se passa? – Perguntou  
- Estou cansada. – Encolhi os ombros – Acordei assim.  
- Mas estás bem? Queres que te leve ao Carlisle?  
- Não é preciso, Edward não sejas exagerado, só estou cansada.  
Ele observou-me, bufando depois, ligou o carro e acelarou a caminho da escola.

Edward passou a manhã toda de olho nas minhas reacções, eu nem forças tinha para dizer para ele não se preocupar. Há hora do almoço sai com a Alice da aula (eu tinha aula de desenho com ela), encontrando Edward e os outros já no refeitorio.  
Alice pegou num tabuleiro para mim e para ela, e caminhámos em direcção da mesa da nossa familia.  
- Então Bella, como estás? – Perguntou Rosalie com o seu sorriso terno.  
- Estou bem. – Disse pela milesima vez naquele dia, Emmett trocou olhares de preocupação com Edward. Jasper olhava para mim com atenção, então esticou-me uma maça ao qual recusei.  
- Tens de comer, estás muito fraca.  
- Não me apetece, Jasper. Eu depois como qualquer coisa. – Disse dando um sorriso fraco.  
- Ok. – Disse pousando a maça de novo no tabuleiro.  
Não dei atenção a qualquer tipo de conversa que ele tiveram na hora do almoço, estava distante, ainda pensava no sonho que tinha tido, com o Edward predador. Olhei para o Edward ao meu lado, que se encontrava de mãos dadas comigo, quando apanhou o meu olhar simplesmente sorriu, o sorriso mais perfeito. Não, ele não era o Edward do meu sonho.

- Vamos para as aulas? – Perguntou Edward mal o toque da entrada se fez ouvir.  
Acenei com a cabeça e os outros pegaram nas coisas, ao levantar-me da cadeira, senti uma enorme tontura, mas para não mostrar fraqueza, dei dois passos em frente.  
- Edward, cuidado! – Ouvi a voz de Alice, mesmo antes de desmaiar.

**PoV de Edward**

Tinha passado a noite toda, de olho em Robert, apesar de ser pelo canto do olho, não sabia qual o seu talento, mas todos nós sentiamos, o facto de ele ter um talento.  
Enquanto estava sentado no sofá a jogar consola com os meus irmãos, Robert observava-nos, mas da sua mente eu não conseguia nada, parecia que ele estava completamente treinado para vampiros com talento de ler as mentes.  
Mas isso não foi o mais estranho, o que foi, foi quando ele encostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os seus olhos, ficando completamente estatico, como uma estatua, e se a sua mente tinha falhas, agora é que eu não conseguia ler nada, simplesmente... nada.

Quando o dia nasceu, subi até ao meu quarto e tomei um banho relaxante, indo depois até ao armario, tirando umas calças de ganga e uma camisola, vesti-me e calçei. Descendo até à garagem e entrando no meu Volvo, sai da garagem, indo até casa da Bella, para irmos para a escola.  
Estacionei no seu jardim e buzinei para ela saber que eu já ali estava, passado um tempo ela saiu de casa, mas estava diferente, estava palida, e parecia fraca.  
- Olá – Disse entrando no meu carro, pôs o cindo de segurança e beijou-me, eu continuava a observa-la com atenção.  
- Que se passa?  
- Estou cansada – Encolheu os ombros – Acordei assim.  
- Mas estás bem? Queres que te leve ao Carlisle?  
- Não é preciso, Edward não sejas exagerados, só cansada.  
Mas porquê é que eu tinha de ser sempre o exagerado? Custava alguma coisa ela preocupar-se consigo propria? Ela não via o quanto fraca estava? O quanto palida?  
Bufei e liguei o carro, começando a conduzir até à escola, sabia que não valia a pena continuar com aquela conversa. Mas iria atenção a todas as suas reacções, por mais pequeno que fosse o sintoma, eu iria levá-la a Carlisle, nem que fosse à força.

Sai da aula de Espanhol e dirigi-me para o refeitorio, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie já estavam na mesa do costume.  
Peguei num tabuleiro com comida e dirigi-me, sentando-me.  
- O que se passa com a minha irmã? – Perguntou Emmett – Vi-a, quando passava pela sala onde está a ter aulas, está palida.  
- Não sei, diz que acordou cansada, mas não sei, é estranho. – Disse pensativamente.  
- É estranho isto só acontecer com a chegada de Robert. – Disse Jasper  
- Achas que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com isto? – Perguntou Emmett, olhando para mim, simplesmente abanei a cabeça.  
- Não consegui ler nada que denunciasse Robert, mas a sua mente é muito esquisita, como se ele fosse dois em um.  
- Qual será o seu talento? – Perguntou Jasper  
- Rapazes, acho que estão a exagerar, Robert passou a noite toda connosco, não saiu nem um segundo da sala. – Disse Rosalie  
- Ela tem razão. – Disse, começei a ouvir os pensamentos de Alice no corredor. – Elas vêm ai.  
Eles acenaram com a cabeça e mudaram de assunto.  
Alice e Bella entraram no refeitorio, pegaram nos seus tabuleiros e aproximaram-se de nós. Bella sentou-se na cadeira vazia ao meu lado, continuava palida, nem as suas bochechas tinham cor.  
- Então Bella, como estás? – Perguntou Rosalie.  
- Estou bem – Disse com um tom cansado, escusava de dizer que já lhe tinha perguntado aquilo, milares de vezes.  
Emmett olhou para mim e eu devolvi-lhe um olhar preocupado também.  
_Será que Robert tem alguma coisa a ver com isto?, _perguntou mentalmente, eu abanei com a cabeça, era impossivel, já que ele tinha ficado connosco a noite toda, como Rose tinha dito.  
Jasper ofereceu uma maça a Bella, mas esta recusou.  
- Tens de comer, estás muito fraca.  
- Não me apetece, Jasper. Eu depois como qualquer coisa. – Respondeu.  
Jasper "amuado" pousou de novo a maça no tabuleiro.  
Enquanto eles começavam a falar de jogos e compras, dei a mão a Bella, esta encontrava-se pensativa, por isso deixei ela estar no seu mundo, quando olhou para mim, olhei nos seus olhos e sorri, voltando de novo a falar com os meus irmãos.

O toque para anunciar a entrada para as aulas fez-se ouvir.  
- Vamos para as aulas? – Perguntei.  
Bella acenou com a cabeça sem dizer nada, os outros pegaram nas coisas.  
Vi a visão de Alice na sua mente e olhei para Bella que tinha a mão na cabeça.  
- Edward, Cuidado! – Disse Alice, mas eu já me tinha "projectado" para Bella, antes que ela batesse no chão desmaiada.  
Peguei nela ao colo, ela vinha a si aos poucos e poucos, Emmett chegou-se até ao meu lado, observando a minha namorada ainda desmaiada no meu colo.  
- Edward leva-a para casa. Eu vou chamar Carlisle.  
Acenei com a cabeça.  
- Eu vou contigo. – Disse Emmett  
- Querido, não podes. Renee está lá. – Disse Rosalie pegando no braço do namorado.  
Ele mordeu o lábio mas depois acenou com a cabeça.  
Eu sai do refeitorio com Bella, quando reparei que os corredores estavam vazios e todos os pensamentos estavam longe dali, corri com a velocidade vampirica até ao Volvo.  
Abri a porta do passageiro, e coloquei Bella com cuidado lá.  
- Edward o que se passou? – Perguntou Bella  
- Desmaias-te. Vou-te levar para casa e Carlisle vai lá ter.  
- Isso é um exegero, não é preciso eu fico bem! – Resmungou, mas eu não lhe liguei, simplesmente fechei a porta e entrei para o lugar do condutor, e conduzi até à casa dela. – A minha mãe vai dar-me na cabeça. – Resmungou de novo.  
- Estás com sorte, a tua mãe não está em casa. – Disse quando estacionei o carro no seu jardim, a casa estava vazia, sai do carro e tirei Bella de lá de dentro, que refilou, mas não foi a lado nenhum.  
Deitei-a na cama e puxei a cadeira de baloiço para o lado da cama, dando-lhe a mão.  
Pouco tempo depois, Bella adormeceu. E um cheiro diferente veio ao nariz. Fui até à janela, mas não vi nada, olhei para Bella adormecida na sua cama, então sai do quarto, indo fazer uma vigia à volta da casa.

**PoV Bella**

Encontrava-me novamente no meu quarto, quando Edward entrou e sorriu-me. Fez a mesma coisa da outra vez, sentou-se ao meu lado e desviou o meu cabelo para o outro lado, mordendo-me novamente o pescoço, a dor agora era maior, ardia-me, cai na cama desmaiada.

- Bella! Bella!  
Abri os olhos e vi a figura de Edward comigo ao seu colo.  
- Eu não a devia ter deixado aqui! – Disse Edward  
- Mas o que se passou? – Perguntava Alice  
- Eu não sei, senti um cheiro diferente, e fui vigiar. Depois ouvi o grito dela...  
- E foi ai que chegámos tambem e ela estava desmaiada. – Carlisle sentou-se na cadeira à frente da minha cama. – Como estás, Bella?  
- Estou bem, simplesmente uma dor no pescoço. – Disse com a voz rouca.  
- O quê? Carlisle o que se passa? – Ouvia a voz de Edward  
- Mano, sai do quarto, assim só vais atrapalhar.  
- Eu não vou sair!  
- Sai, Ed. Por favor. – Pediu Carlisle.  
Edward deu-me um beijo na testa e deitou-me novamente na cama, saindo por fim do quarto.  
Alice olhava para o pai, ate que ele acenou-lhe com a cabeça, e ela dirigiu-se até mim.  
- Qual é o lado que te doi?  
- Direito.  
Ela desviou-me o cabelo do pescoço e naquele momento ela soltou um pequeno grito.  
- Carlisle, olha.  
Carlisle debruçou-se para ver o meu pescoço.  
- Ela foi mordida. – Disse olhando para a filha.  
Eu mordida, mas como? Quer dizer, eu tinha sido mordida nos sonhos mas como isso foi para a realidade?  
Sem passar segundos a porta do quarto foi aberta, e Edward entrou que nem um furacão.  
- O QUÊ?! – Gritou vendo o meu pescoço – Como é que é possivel ela ter sido mordida?  
- Bella, tem acontecido alguma coisa estranha nestes dias? – Perguntou Carlisle ignorando o seu filho que andava de um lado para o outro no meu quarto. Eu observava-o, enquanto acenei com a cabeça.  
- Tenho tido uns sonhos.  
Edward parou com a minha resposta.  
- O que se passou? – Perguntou Alice  
- Sempre que adormeço, ou quando não adormeço dá-me tonturas e caiu na cama, depois sonho com Edward – calei-me ao ver o seu olhar de choque, suspirei e olhei novamente para Carlisle – ele entra no meu quarto e faz sempre o mesmo, senta-se ao meu lado, desvia o cabelo e morde-me.  
- Meu Deus! – Disse Alice – Nunca tinha visto uma coisa destas.  
- Nem eu. Bella, tenta lembrar-te dos sonhos, consegues? – Perguntou Carlisle  
- Sim – Acenei com a cabeça, as imagens dos meus sonhos andavam sempre comigo.  
- Lembra-te então e procura no sonho algo que não tinhas reparado, algo que nunca viste. – Disse, eu acenei com a cabeça, Edward encontrava-se sentado na cadeira ao pe da secretária com a cabeça nas mãos. Fechei os olhos e trouxe à memoria as imagens dos meus sonhos.  
E la estavam, eu sentada na cama, Edward a aproximar-se e sentar-se ao meu lado, e morder-me o pescoço, reparei que nesse momento eu me encontrava com os olhos fechados, então procurei por outra prespectiva, então junto à porta do meu quarto, vi um vulto, um homem bastante velho, com os seus olhos vermelhos e os seus dentes afiados.

Abri os olhos e reparei que estava a tremer por todos os lados.  
- O que viste, Bella? – Perguntou Alice  
- Um velho, os seus olhos eram vermelhos e pelos seus dentes era um vampiro. – Disse olhando para o pai do Edward que se encontrava ainda calmo à minha frente.  
- O que Edward então faz la? – Perguntou Alice directamente a Carlisle  
- Talento do sonho, ela vê alguem proximo. – Respondeu. Edward estava quieto no seu lugar como se tivesse associar aquilo tudo.  
- E o facto dele não sair de ao pé de nós? – Perguntou ela.  
- Talento de se dividir, pode viajar sem ser visto, simplesmente faz isso com os olhos. – Explicou  
- Por isso é que ele estava sempre sentado ao nosso lado de olhos fechados, era para viajar.  
- Sim, Alice. De certeza. – Concordou o pai.  
- ROBERT! – Rosnou Edward levantando-se da cadeira e saindo em passo vampirico do meu quarto, da minha casa.

* * *

**Novo capitulo!!! :D Acabadinho de ser feito, espero que gostem.  
Aqui dá para perceber o capitulo confuso anterior . HAHAHA :D  
Começo a avisar que esta fic está para terminar, irei tentar actualizar a Nightfall logo, logo.  
Quando esta fic acabar, irei começar a postar outra que tenho guardada, mas ainda nao me decidi por qual, vão ao meu perfil e vejam as que tenho para breve e escolham, ou deem sugestoes de novas fic's.**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**NatBell - **Ela ja atraiu um dos grandes, Robert :D Espero que gostes

**Juliet Disapper - **Eu ate achei bastante piada de ter criado um, porque para alem de me inspirar nesta parte num conto de vampiros, lembrei-me do Boris, na novela O beijo do Vampiro, que era assim ja po velhote x'D

**Veronica - **haha eu ate gostei de ter criado Robert, acho que foge um pouco as coisas de Twilight, tudo perfeitinho :) E assim esta mais envolvido com historias de vampiros.

**Tamyaili - **:D espero entao que adores este tambem haha

**TyranDF - **Espero que gostes deste capitulo, aqui percebes mais ou menos os talentos de Robert. É que vou mesmo tentar fazer uma ONE com um vampiro sexy e Gay haha

**Blackforever - **Edward estava na sala com os irmãos e tambem com Robert x'D espero que gostes do capitulo :)

**Thássila Vieira - **Ola querida, aqui esta o novo capitulo, e um capitulo que explica tudo do nosso novo/velho vampiro, espero que gostes.

**Noelle - **Aqui explica bem os talentezinhos do Robert, espero que gostes.

**Samara McDowell - **Neste capitulo está a explicar os talentos do Robert, espero que gostes. x'D Bella sem problemas não é Bella.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Aqui esta o proximo, tambem adoro esse estilo de vampiro, amo entao o Dracula de Bram Stoker (acho que e assim que se escreve). Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Dan ' - **Vá impaciente, aqui tens o capitulo LOLOL, ele tem uns olhos lindos ne? mas eu nao te troquei amor :( pensa assim: ela como esta in love vai ter mais inspiraçao LOL Amo-te.


	21. Decisão Dificil

**Capitulo XX  
****Decis****ã****o dificil**

**PoV Robert**

Sentia que tinha sido de novo descoberto, mas agora era mais dificil de lidar com a situação, já que era uma familia de vampiros e que todos eles gostavam de Bella. Teria de arranjar qualquer coisa que pudesse deixar o nosso querido Edward confuso, deixá-lo numa decisão dificil.

**PoV Edward**

Sai de casa de Bella, correndo na minha velocidade vampirica, não iria deixar que Robert continuasse a fazer destas coisas. Como pude ser tão burro em ter exposto Bella a tanto perigo? Poderia ser muito pior.  
Sentia Carlisle e Alice atras de mim e sentia o cheiro da mulher que eu amava. Mas... Parei e olhei para o meu pai.  
- Porquê que a trazes?! – Perguntei a rosnar – Já não chega o perigo onde ela tem estado metida?  
- Calma filho, Bella tem de ir. Precisamos dela.  
- Para?! – Perguntei  
- Edward, calma! – Disse Alice.  
Olhei para a minha irmã, o seu olhar era seguro, nada iria acontecer a Bella, pelo menos por agora.  
Continuamos ao nosso passo para casa. Aquele vampiro iria dizer adeus à sua eternidade.

**PoV de Bella**

Enquanto ia nos braços de Carlisle, cada vez que nos aproximavamos da casa dos Cullen, mais fraca eu me sentia, como se lá dentro tivesse alguma coisa que sugava mais as minhas forças.  
- Ela está a ficar mais fraca. – Ouvi a voz do medico que me transportava.  
- Não a deviamos ter trazido. – Disse Edward preocupado.  
- E deixá-la a merce dele?! – Alice estava.... furiosa, era a primeira vez que via a minha pequenina assim.

Senti-me a ser sentada em algo fofo. Fiz força para abrir os meus olhos, Alice e Carlisle sentaram-se cada um ao meu lado, Edward andava de um lado para o outro impaciente, então uma pessoa desceu as escadas, numa forma muito majestosa. Era um homem velho, de olhos vermelhos e quando os seus olhos encontraram o meu olhar ele sorriu e eu senti mais um pouco da minha força a abandonar o meu corpo, então era aquele vampiro que me sugava as forças e o meu sangue. Nesse momento ele levantou a sua mão enrrugada e com unhas gigantes e fecho o punho, fazendo eu perder os sentidos e desmaiando.

**PoV de Edward**

Olhei para Bella depois de Robert ter feito aquele gesto com a mão, mas afinal quem era ele? Alias, eu sabia quem era ele, mas o que _era_, isso já não sabia.  
Bella encontrava-se desmaiada, Alice com cuidado pôs a cabeça dela no seu colo, passando a mão no cabelo. Agora eu tinha a certeza, a minha namorada estava fraca por causa de Robert, daquele vampiro estupido. Rosnei-lhe. Mas Carlisle pôs a mão à minha frente.  
- Robert, o que está aqui acontecer? – Perguntou Carlisle, eu revirei os olhos, será que ele conseguia estar sempre tão calmo quando estava acontecer alguma coisa grave?!  
- Então Carlisle, aqui o teu rapaz mentiu-me. Disse que já tinha desfeito o sangue dessa rapariga, mas ao ver que era mentira, decidi dar uma lição a ele. Mas o sangue da rapariga era tão bom que eu não consegui parar.  
Rosnei-lhe.  
- Nem penses Edward Cullen, se eu morrer a tua querida, morre comigo.  
Fiquei quieto com aquela afirmação, olhei para Alice e ela acenou com a cabeça, ele estava a falar verdade. Eu não podia deixar Robert vivo, mas tambem não podia deixar que Bella morresse.  
- O que tu és? – Perguntei por fim.  
Robert riu-se.  
- Sou filho de um vampiro e filho de uma bruxa. Por isso tenho poderes, para controlar essa humana.  
Boa, eu sabia como se matava vampiros mas nem sabia que bruxas existiam. Olhei para Carlisle.  
- O que queres? – Perguntou  
- Carlisle, Carlisle... quero o que nós todos queremos, que ninguem saiba o que verdadeiramente somos, e agora quero essa rapariga.  
- NUNCA! – Gritei.  
- Então tenho pena, se me matares ela vai morrer, e se não me matares ela tambem irá morrer.  
Ok, disto é que eu não estava mesmo à espera.

Senti o cheiro dos outros. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Esme entraram na sala, ficando a olhar para nós como uma peça em teatro.  
- Oh meu Deus. – Ouvi Esme, antes de correr para o sofá onde a minha irmã ainda estava com a Bella desmaiada.  
- O que está acontecer? – Perguntou Jasper pondo-se entre mim e Carlisle. Rosalie e Emmett foram até Alice e Bella.  
- Aqui o nosso amigo Edward, está numa decisão dificil. – Disse sorrindo  
Jasper olhou para mim.  
- Bella tem estado fraca, porque Robert está a sugar-lhe o sangue aos poucos e poucos. – Suspirei olhando para a minha namorada, ainda inconsciente.  
- O QUÊ?! – Ouvi o rosnado de Emmett enquanto ele começava a correr em direcção a Robert, que estava no mesmo lugar sorrindo. Peguei nele antes que ele fizesse alguma asneira. – Larga-me Edward! Ela é minha irmã!  
- E a minha razão de existencia. Pará! Se o matas Bella morre.  
Ele parou e olhou para mim, como o resto da minha familia, que não estava lá no momento em que Robert tinha-me dado uma decisão dificil. Suspirei. – Robert é filho de uma bruxa e de um vampiro. Se o matas, Bella morre. Se não o matarmos, Bella morre tambem.  
Emmett olhou para mim e depois para Carlisle, que acenou com a cabeça, Jasper tentava modificar os sentimentos naquela sala, mas era tudo em vão, já que ele tambem estava confuso.  
- Eu vou deixar-vos aqui, enquanto me vou alimentar a Seattle. Pensem, depois voltarei para ouvir a vossa decisão. – Disse sorrindo e saindo da casa, mas antes que o fizesse completamente, fez um gesto para Bella, e ela foi acordando aos poucos e poucos.

**PoV Bella**

Abri os olhos, mas o que se tinha passado? Todos os Cullen olhavam para mim preocupados, menos Edward que estava de costas para nós.  
Sentei-me no sofá com a ajuda do meu irmão.  
- O que se passou? – Perguntei, olhando para cada rosto. Ninguem me respondeu. Até que Edward olhou para mim, os seus olhos estavam angustiados.  
- Desculpa. – Disse dando-me um beijo na testa. Desculpa do quê? O que se estava a passar? – Rosalie? Podes levar Bella a casa?  
- E a mãe dela?  
- Renee, está nas compras. – Disse Alice, vendo o futuro.  
- Ok. Anda querida. – Disse pegando-me ao colo. – Vão dando noticias para o meu telemovel.  
Deu um beijo a Emmett e saiu da casa comigo, começando a correr na sua velocidade vampirica.

Em poucos momentos chegamos a casa, e ela deitou-me na cama, sentando-se na cadeira de baloiço que arrastou para a minha cabeçeira.  
- O que se passa, Rose?  
- Robert, pôs de vez Edward doido, com a sua proposta. – Disse Rosalie.  
- Qual?  
- Ou o matamos e tu morres, ou ele vive e tu morres.  
Engoli a seco. Aquilo era possivel? Ao ver os olhos angustiados de Rosalie, sobe que era possivel mesmo.  
- E agora? – Perguntei mordendo o labio.  
- Não sei. Tudo depende do que decidirem lá em casa.

**PoV de Edward**

Andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto pensava em uma solução, Robert tinha-me deixado entre a espada e a parede. A minha familia estava silenciosa, sentados no sofá, tambem a procurarem numa forma de salvar-mos Bella.  
- E se fugissemos com ela? – Perguntou Jasper.  
- Querido, Bella está ligada a Robert. Ele vai encontrá-la. – Disse Esme, encostando a cabeça ao ombro de Carlisle.  
- Edward...  
- Não, Alice, isso não! – Respondi-lhe vendo a visão dela na sua mente.  
- Mas, assim podemos salvar Bella.  
Ela tinha razão, mas eu não queria isso para Bella.  
- Não Alice, isso não.  
A nossa familia olhava para nós confusos.  
- Edward! É a vida de uma amiga que está em perigo. – Gritou comigo, levantando-se do sofá.  
- ALICE, NÃO!  
- Preferes que ela morra do que se transformar num de nós?! – Perguntou, deixando os outros a par da nossa conversa.  
- Filho, isso salvará Bella. – Disse Esme, voltando a ter esperanças, vi nos olhos da minha familia que eles acreditavam que era o melhor.  
- Não, Não, Não. – Disse batendo com a mão numa mesa que estava ao meu lado.  
- Preferes que a minha irmã morra? Todos aqui tivemos uma segunda oportunidade! Se a transformasses, poderiamos acabar com Robert! – Disse Emmett, ele tinha razão, mas não me conseguia decidir.  
- Edward Cullen, se não o fizeres, eu mesma o faço! – Disse Alice saindo de casa.  
Onde é que ela vai? Tentei ver na sua mente mas estava bloqueada. Precisava de uns momentos sozinhos, dirigi-me para o meu quarto, tinha de pensar no que iria fazer.  
- Depressa filho, Robert estará ai daqui a algum tempo. – Disse Carlisle, dando-me um sorriso calmo.  
Eu sabia que a minha irmã, a minha familia tinham razão.  
Mas cabia-me a mim e a Bella esta decisão. Apesar de ter a certeza que Bella iria aceitar.

**Pov de Alice**

Como Edward por vezes conseguia ser tão burro?  
Como era capaz, de deixar Bella fraca a cada momento que passava, será que ele não via, que mesmo Robert longe ele sugava-lhe as forças? Para alimentar a sua parte de Bruxo?  
Será que ele não via que para salvar Bella era ela transformar-se? E lutarmos todos contra aquele vampiro velho?

Cheguei a casa de Bella passado uns tempos. Subindo pela janela do seu quarto, Bella ao principio assustou-se mas logo depois de me reconhecer sorriu e abraçou-me. Eu tambem gostava da minha amiga, com aquele calor humano, com o seu coração a bater, mas eu preferia muito mais que Bella sobrevivesse como uma de nós, do que a perdermos para sempre. Rosalie olhou para mim.  
- Ainda não decidimos nada. – Suspirei – Eu disse que o melhor era Bella se transformar, mas Edward não quer.  
- Que casmorro. – Disse Rosalie entre dentes.  
Bella olhava para mim e para Rose.  
- Transformarem-me? Como um de vocês?  
Revirei os olhos, os humanos às vezes conseguiam ser tão lentos a racicionar.  
- Sim.  
- Mas estão à espera do quê? Edward não pode decidir só o que quer. Rose, controlas-te bem?  
- Sim. – Disse-me olhando preplexa para mim – Eu transformei, com a ajuda de Carlisle, Emmett.  
- Então vá. – Disse a humana a tirar os cabelos ao pé do seu pescoço, do lado oposto das marcas dos dentes de Robert.  
- Bella, o nosso irmão vai-nos matar! – Disse.  
- Cala-te e morde-me.

**PoV de Bella**

Eu soube por momentos que era mesmo aquilo que Alice queria. Eu sabia, como ela e como todos os outros, que era uma forma de eu sobreviver.  
Como Edward podia ser tão parvo por não me morder e transformar?  
Rosalie olhou para Alice, que ficou com os olhos vazios, eu soube que ela estava a ver no futuro se Rosalie iria conseguir transformar-me.  
Quando voltou ao normal, deu-nos um grande sorriso e acenou com a cabeça.  
- Tens a certeza, Bella?  
Acenei com a cabeça, inclinando o meu pescoço para ela, eu confiava em Rosalie.  
- Muito bem. – Disse Rose, predendo o meu cabelo atras da cabeça e aproximando os seus lábios, os seus dentes do meu pescoço.

* * *

_**Desculpem, desculpem a demora de postar, mas tenho tado cheia de trabalhos da escola, e este fim de semana que era para escrever fiquei doente.**_

_**Espero que gostem deste capitulo.  
Vou tentar postar o mais depressa possivel. E ainda hoje posto no NightFall, passem por lá. :)  
**_  
_Vamos a votos:  
Se Bella se transformar em vampira, vocês querem cinco capitulos com ela? ou nem por isso? :P_

**_Respostas às reviews:_**

**NatBell - **Espero que gostes deste capitulo. Eu tambem costumo ler fic's em brasileiro e ate gosto do ritmo que dão. :) E adoro a Bella como iman para problemas :D

**TyranDF - **Ainda bem que gostas-te da mistura :) espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Dan - **É a primeira vez que comentas-te com o link das nossas fic's lol Foi preciso eu ficar doente para ter inspiraçao LOL Amo-te

**Anny Thomaz - **Não, ela nao se estava a transformar em vampira, tava era a ficar cada vez mais fraca, pois ele sugava aos poucos e poucos como aconteceu com todas as outras belas jovens. Espero que gostes do capitulo.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Sera mesmo que Robert diz adeus a sua vidinha? :P

**Noelle - **Aqui esta a continuaçao, espero que gostes.

**Talizinha - **Mais um capitulo. espero que gostes

**Tenyo - **Muito obrigada, espero entao que goste deste capitulo.

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - **Mais um capitulo, depois de muito tempo sem postar. Ainda nao e desta que Robert é morto.

**Blackforever - **Hahah Robert é mesmo danado, haha mas ate gostei muito dele.

**Tatyperry - **Obrigada pelo elogio. Sim em principio ela sera vampira, mas ainda nao tenho essa certeza :)

**Ayumi - **Peço desculpa pela demora, vamos ver como Robert vai morrer, já que ele pos Edward entre a espada e a parede.

**Juliet disappear - **Ela em principio irá virar vampira sim =D Porque eu adoro Bella vampira. LOL


	22. Noite

**Capitulo XXI  
****Noite**

Abri os olhos mesmo no momento em que Rosalie voou pelo quarto. Edward pegou em mim e pôs-me atrás dele. Rosalie levantou-se.  
- O que se passa contigo? – Perguntou Edward  
- Bella é que pediu.  
- E tu fazes o que ela diz?  
- Edward... – Tentei falar mas a sua mão tapou-me a boca.  
- Só queria ajudar! – Disse Rosalie saltando pela janela.  
- Espero que lhe peças desculpa depois! – Disse Alice saltando também pela janela.  
Edward soltou-me e eu sentei-me na cama agarrando uma almofada e ficando abraçada a ela.  
- A culpa é minha.  
- Não é, elas é que estão nervosas com isto tudo.  
- Edward, sabes tanto como eu que isto é a unica solução.  
- Bella, a tua mãe está cá, imagina ela entrar no teu quarto e ver-te aqui a ser mordida por um vampiro.  
- Ela nem está em Forks.  
Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me.  
- A culpa é minha.  
- Tu não tens culpa de nada, Edward.  
Beijei-o apaixonadamente, dando leves trincas nos seus lábios. Ele pegou em mim e pôs-me em cima dele, uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo e agarrou-me a cintura, puxando-me mais para si, enquanto o nosso beijo se tornava mais intenso, mais ardente. Começava a ficar tonta com a falta de ar, mas mesmo assim continuei a beijá-lo, apesar de pouco tempo, Edward ser um desmancha prazeres e afastar-se de mim.  
- Ainda estás fraca.  
- Não estou nada! – Menti, eu sentia as minhas forças a irem, aquele vampiro rugoso, tinha mesmo uma ligação comigo.  
- Bella! – Chamaram do lado de fora.  
- Aqui mãe. – Gritei. Edward ia-se embora quando lhe aarrei a mão e dei um sorriso, sentou-se ao meu lado.  
A porta foi aberta e a minha mãe sorriu, entrando.  
- Como estás querida? – Perguntou, beijando a minha testa e abraçando-me.  
- Estou melhor. – Sorri  
Ela olhou para Edward e sorriu.  
- Olá querido, ficas para comer?  
- Não – Sorriu – Já estava de saida.  
- Ok. Bella, depois vem-me ajudar. – Acenei com a cabeça – Até depois, Edward. – Disse saindo do quarto.  
- Então, eu vou indo. – Disse dando-me um beijo apaixonado e indo a caminho da janela.  
- EDWARD!!! – Gritei, ele olhou para mim sobressaltado, olhando de seguida para todos os cantos do meu quarto.  
- O que foi? O que se passa?  
- Não vais saltar pela janela, a minha mãe já te viu.  
Ele suspirou e relaxou dando-me a sua mão, saimos do quarto. Fui salva por ele quando torpecei no meu proprio pé, enquanto descia as escadas, dava graças pelos seus reflexos vampiricos.  
- Até amanhã Sr. Renee.  
- Ate amanhã Edward. – Disse da cozinha.  
Ele sorriu para mim e eu pôs-me de bicos de pé para o beijar apaixonadamente, fiquei supreendida quando ele me pegou pela cintura e puxou-me para ele. Roçando depois os seus lábios no meu pescoço, arrepiando a minha pele.  
- Desejo-te! – Disse ao meu ouvido, mordendo-o de seguida. Eu fiquei sem reacção com aquelas palavras. Ele gargalhou e saiu de minha casa. Acordei do transe quando ouvi o motor do seu volvo. Caminhei como um robo para a cozinha.

**PoV de Edward**

Conduzia calmamente para casa. Lembrando-me da cara de Bella antes de me vir embora, deixei sair uma gargalhada. Eu conseguia sempre seduzi-la. Edward Cullen, tu és demais.  
Estacionei o carro mesmo ao lado do jipe de Emmett.  
"Estrupor", ouvi o pensamento de Rosalie quando sai do carro.  
- Rose, desculpa.  
"Ena, arrependido, Cullen?"  
- Não sejas assim, eu quero que as coisas sejam bem feitas.  
"Seriam, não queria fazer mal a Bella."  
- Tambem gostavas que fosse eu a transformar Emmett?  
Ela ficou pensativa por momentos.  
"Tens razão, desculpa."  
- Eu é que tenho de pedir desculpa.  
Ela sorriu e saiu da garagem, eu fiz o mesmo, indo procurar Alice.

- Alice? – Disse entrando no seu quarto, ela sorriu para mim.  
- Claro que te desculpo.  
Eu ia pedir-lhe desculpa? Está bem, então. Sorri.  
- Como está Bella? – Perguntou.  
- Fraca. – Suspirei.  
- Edward, não temos muito tempo.  
- Eu sei disso, Alice.  
Ela ficou com os olhos turvos por um instante e quando voltou ao presente, sorriu.  
- Acho que devias ir ter com Bella hojé à noite.  
- Porquê?! Vai-lhe acontecer algo de mal?  
- Não. – Sorriu e eu suspirei de alivio – Simplesmente não tenhas medo.  
E saiu do quarto, deixando-me à nora. Encolhi os ombros e decidi ir tomar banho para relaxar e mudar de roupa para ir ter com Bella depois.

Á meia noite sai correndo para casa da minha namorada, subi pela janela, já era um habito. O seu quarto estava cheio de velas, tinha faltado a luz?  
No entanto a porta do quarto abriu e ela apareceu, só enrolada numa toalha.

**PoV de Bella**

Eu tinha tudo preparado, mas não estava à espera de entrar no meu quarto e ele estar lá.  
Senti as bochechas a ficarem vermelhas pelo facto de estar só de toalha à sua frente. Ele aproximou-se e acariciou a pele do meu braço, fazendo com que me arrepiasse.  
- Faltou a luz? – Perguntou.  
Revirei os olhos.  
- Às vezes não és nada romantico. – Disse sentando-me na cama e cruzando os braços, amuada.  
- Que foi? – Perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.  
- Nada. – Disse ainda amuada.  
- Não faltou a luz, pois não?  
Fiz uma careta e ele deu-me um sorriso maroto.  
- E a tua mãe? – Perguntou começando a beijar o meu ombro.  
- Já se foi embora. Phil telefonou-lhe.  
- Então... estamos sozinhos? – Perguntou com a sua voz sedutora, enquanto subia para o meu pescoço.  
- Sim – Disse com a voz mostrando indiferença, levantei-me da cama.  
- Bella, a fazer-te de dificil?  
- Edward Cullen, quero vestir o piama, por favor sai.  
- Tu não queres mesmo que eu saia, pois não? – Perguntou levantando-se e sussurrando ao meu ouvido. Eu extremeci com aquela voz sedutora.  
- Quero sim. – Engoli em seco.  
- Porque é que eu acho que não? – Virou-me para ele e beijou-me ardentemente.  
Ui, gostava do Edward sedutor!!!!

Ele empurrou-me, fazendo com que caisse na cama e subiu para cima de mim, começando a beijar-me velozmente, enquanto a sua mão subia pela minha perna.  
- Edward... – Sussurrei  
- Tu é que me provocas-te... – Disse beijando-me.  
Ele sem esforço nenhum retirou a minha toalha, deixando-me nua por baixo do seu corpo, eu começei a corar, enquanto ele sorria ao observar-me.  
- Eu amo-te! – Disse beijando-me e descendo depois para o meu pescoço, acariciando com uma das mãos um dos meus seios.  
As minhas mãos tremulas procuraram o seu cinto e desabotoando as suas calças, ele ajudou-me a tirar os seus boxers juntamente com as calças de ganga.  
A sua mão desceu até ao meu orgão, tocando-o, acariciando, mestrubando, eu fechei os olhos soltando um suspiro de prazer, ele sorriu sobre o meu pescoço, a minha mão foi em direcção ao seu orgão, mestrubando-o tambem.  
- Hum... – Disse contra a minha pele, então os movimentos dos seus dedos ficaram mais rapidos e fortes, eu fiz o mesmo com a minha mão. Ao qual, ele agarrou-a passado um tempo, eu permiti-me abrir os olhos, os seus olhos dourados estavam completamente brilhantes, completamente enlouquecidos pelo desejo, pelo prazer.  
- Bella, tens a certeza?  
- Sim, é assim que eu quero. – Disse sussurrando e puxando a sua cabeça para mim, para o beijar loucamente.

Ele posicionou o seu corpo em cima do meu, e eu abri as pernas, para ele se encaixar. Com uma mão ele ajudou o seu orgão a entrar no meu, com cuidado. Eu gemi com a pequena dor que senti, juntamente com o prazer que começou a envolver-me. Edward estava de olhos fechados, aperciando o momento.  
- Edward... – Gemi ao seu ouvido e sempre que o fazia ele investia mais forte/profundo fazendo-me soltar gemidos de prazer, ao mesmo tempo que ele.  
- Amo-te Bella! – Disse ao meu ouvido, mordendo o meu pescoço depois.  
- Eu tambem.  
Começou a aumentar o ritmo das investidas, a minha cabeça começava a ficar sem ar, eu começava a ficar enlouquecida com o prazer que Edward me propocionava.  
Gritei, gritei que nem uma louca quando o climax apoderou-se de mim, fazendo com que Edward investi-se mais loucamente e chegasse ao seu orgasmo, tambem.  
Sim!  
Eu começava a querer Edward mais vezes sedutor e selvagem!!

Ele olhou para mim sorrindo, enquanto recuperavamos ambos a respiração, eu com mais dificuldade, claro.  
Sorri e beijei-o, sentia o coração a bater acelaradamente e ele deu-me leves beijos no pescoço, antes de me beijar apaixonadamente.  
- Amo-te! – Disse dando-lhe o meu pescoço.  
- Eu tambem, Bella. Para toda a eternidade. – Disse enquanto posicionava a sua boca no meu pescoço. Dando-me o beijo da morte. O beijo que me levaria para a eternidade, ao lado de Edward.

* * *

**Eu sei que o capitulo esta pequenino, mas acho que foi uma bela parte antes de ela vir a queimar. Quem nao queria ser transformada por Edward? Melhor, quem nao queria ser transformada por Edward depois da sua primeira vez?!  
HAHAHA**

**Claro que eu nao ia por a Rosalie a transformar nao tinha piada :P**

**Espero muitas Review's neste pequeno capitulo!**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Dan - **Impediu e transformou! O Ed é o MAIORRR!!!! :D Mas para mim tinha de ser o meu Emmett.

**Bels.' - **Muito obrigada, espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**tatyperry - **A Rosalie foi so para vos enganar. HAHAH :D

**Samara McDowell - **Edward é que a vai transformar. Sinceramente ainda nao sei quem arranca cabeça ao Rob.

**NatBell - **Casmorro é uma pessoa muito teimosa x'D Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Tu acertas em muita coisa, lol, claro que Edward tinha de ser desmancha prazeres x'D

**Raquel Cullen - **E claro que e Edward a transforma-la. Sinceramente tambem gosto mais da Rosalie aqui LOL

**Blackforever - **Vai virar sim ! EHEH

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - **Tens amasso aqui e Edward a transforma-la. Espero que gostes.

**morgferreira - **Sim eu concordo em por a minha :) manda mensagem por aqui com o mail, porque nao ficou na review. Obrigada.

**TyranDF - **Claro que e o bonitao que a vai transformar, senao nao tinha muita piada. :D era so para vos enganar

**Helena Camila - **Aqui esta um novo capitulo, e nem demorou muito tempo. Claro que eu tinha de por Edward a transforma-la. Era so para vos enganar HAHA


	23. Vampira

**Capitulo XXII  
Vampira**

**Pov Edward**

Bella ficou inconsciente depois de a ter mordido, como toda a gente ficava, então levantei-me e vesti-me. Depois fui ao armario dela e tirei uma camisola bastante comprida e vesti-a. Sentando-me ao seu lado e agarrando-lhe a mão, estava prestes a queimar. O meu telemovel começou a vibrar em cima da mesa de cabeçeira, mas não liguei, estar naquele momento ao pé de Bella era o mais importante.  
- Eu sei que és forte, mas não desistas quando começar. – Disse dando-lhe festas na cabeça. Nesse momento ela começou a contorcer-se e a gritar, o processo de transformação começava agora, apertei a mão dela firmemente para que ela senti-se, naquele queimar todo, que não estava ali sozinha.  
O telemovel tocou de novo, mas eu não me mexi. Doi ver Bella a sofrer tanto e não puder fazer nada. Mas no entanto os seus gritos ficaram mais altos, transmitindo terror, era uma coisa estranha, não era normal na transformação. Teria eu feito alguma coisa de mal? Teria dado muito veneno?! Ela começava a arranhar-se, então tive de pegar na sua outra mão. O seu corpo controcia-se ainda mais. O telemovel tocou, então peguei nele e atendi.  
- _Edward finalmente! A Bella?! – _Perguntou Alice do outro lado, olhei para a minha namorada.  
- Alice, alguma coisa se passou... Bella está a sofrer mais do que o normal! – Disse preocupado  
- _Robert descobriu que a transformas-te! Ele não estava à espera disso. Então está a usar a sua ligação com ela para a magoar enquanto queima, para ela desistir e morrer!  
_- O que faço?!  
- _Temos de acabar ainda hoje com Robert! Eu, Jasper, Rose e Emmett vamos à cidade procurar por ele. Esme e Carlisle vão ficar por aqui. Queres que diga a Carlisle para ir ai ver de Bella?  
__- _É melhor. – Bella continuava aos gritos angustiados.  
- _Ok. Cuida da minha amiga. – _Disse desligando de seguida o telemovel. Eu estava furioso, aquele Robert iria pagá-las, pelo que estava a fazer.  
- Edward! Edward! – Gritava  
- Estou aqui, tem calma! – Sussurrei enquanto dava-lhe festas na cara.  
- Doi tanto! – Gritou  
- Já passa amor.  
- Hummm. – Disse contorcendo-se de dor.  
No momento ouviu-se um barulho no andar de baixo da casa de Bella, olhei para a porta e inspirei o ar, um cheiro horrivel percorreu as minhas narinas, levantei-me e olhei novamente para Bella, tinha de a abandonar durante um tempo só para ver que era o mal cheiroso ali do sitio.

Sai do seu quarto sem fazer qualquer barulho, o que não era muito dificil para um vampiro, desci as escadas, agradecendo a pessoa que inventou seres como eu, terem boa visão no escuro. Jacob estava na sala em posição de ataque.  
- Eu sabia que estavas aqui! – Disse rosnando  
- Sim, e tu que fazes por aqui? Perdes-te algum osso, uma bola? – Perguntei ironicamente, sim, lobisomens detestavam que nós os tratassemos como cães domesticos.  
Ele soprou de raiva.  
- Estava por aqui, tenho saudades da minha amiga. – Disse sentando-se no sofá e enterrando a cara nas suas mãos. – Mas depois ouvi-a a gritar, o que se passa? – Encarou-me.  
- Está a transformar-se.  
Em segundos estava mesmo à minha frente mostrando os dentes, eu gargalhei.  
- O que lhe fizes-te!?  
- Jake, tanto como tu, eu não queria isto. Mas o facto dela ter andando a ser mordida por um vampiro sem nós sabermos, o facto dela estar em perigo, porque ele tem uma ligação com ela, foi o melhor.  
- O quê?  
Suspirei.  
- Robert, não é como nós, mas veio fazer uma visita ao meu pai, não pude fazer nada. Afastei-me de Bella e de tudo o que tinha o seu cheiro para não a por em perigo, mas esqueci-me do carro. – Dei um murro na parede frustrado – Ele sentiu o seu cheiro, o cheiro de Bella! – Sentia como se tivesse prestes a chorar – Eu disse que a tinha atacado e isso, mas ele descobriu-a! Ele tem poderes que nunca pensei que existiam, ele é filho de um vampiro com uma bruxa, com isso, conseguiu ligar-se a Bella, se o matassemos ela morria, se o deixassemos vivo, ela morria também. Foi a unica solução para a salvar.  
- Ena, até fiquei com compaixão por ti. – Disse – Mas... Bruxas existem?!  
Com tanta coisa que ele podia ter dito, estava a preocupar-se se bruxas eram verdadeiras ou não?  
- Jake, olha para nós? Somos os seres que ninguem acreditava que existiam.  
- Quer dizer que o Harry Potter existe!?!! E Hogswarts?! – Perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. Dei-lhe um calduço na nuca.  
- Bella! – Disse  
- Oh, onde ela está?  
- Lá em cima. E... – Um cheiro diferente mas conhecido chegou-me ao nariz, ele estava ali em cima! Peguei no pulso do rapaz que estava a minha frente a encarar-me e subi as escadas num instante, abrindo a porta do quarto. Como eu suspeitava, a janela estava aberta e Robert estava inclinado em cima de Bella, cheirando-lhe o nariz. Quando sentiu a nossa presença, sorriu maliosamente.  
- Estragas-te o seu aroma! – Disse continuando inclinado para ela. Deixei-me estar no meu lugar, qualquer passo em falso, seria fatal para Bella. Jake estava irrequieto ao meu lado.  
- Tem calma. – Sussurrei e ele acenou com a cabeça, ele sabia o perigo onde sua amiga estava. – Terá um melhor aroma quando acordar e tu terás o aroma de terra molhada no nascer do sol.  
Ele pôs-se em posição de ataque e gargalhou.  
- Isso é uma ameaça? – Ergueu o seu braço direito e fechou com força a mão, sem deixar de sorrir, Bella nesse momento gritou, um grito de morte. Jake contorceu-se e transformou-se, eu continuei a agarra-lo, então Robert olhou para Bella e fechou novamente a mão, fazendo ela gritar novamente de dor. Ela estava cada vez mais fraca, estava a morrer.  
Saltei, indo cair mesmo sobre Robert quando ele se preparava para atacar Bella de novo.  
- Jake, tira Bella daqui! – Gritei, enquanto tentava arrancar a cabeça do vampiro que estava por baixo do meu corpo, mas ele tinha bastantes cordões a protegê-lo e medalhões que eu percebi que seriam de feitiçeiro.  
Ouvi os passos apressados de Jake até à cama onde ela estava e pegando nela, mas nesse instante Robert levantou a sua mão e uma luz projectou-se da sua mão, acertando em Jake, levando-o ao chão e depois virou-se para mim, projectando-me para o outro lado do quarto. Ajudei o lobisomem a levantar-se e ambos ficamos em frente do corpo de Bella que estava caido no chão, Jake parecia que estava a tentar-se concentrar em Robert, para não atacar Bella e nem perder os instintos totais de humano.  
Robert gargalhou e caminhou calmamente na nossa direcção, continuamos em posição de ataque, enquanto não tiravamos os olhos dele.  
- Engraçado como uma simples humana consegue juntar um lobisomem e um vampiro. Apesar do vampiro ser tão cego que não repara que o lobisomem ama a humana e sou veio aqui fazer com que ela desistisse do amor perigoso.  
Olhei para Jacob, este baixou o focinho e então entendi o porquê dele estar ali! Rosnei-lhe, afastando-me e pegando no corpo de Bella para mais longe.  
- Afasta-te dela. – Disse ainda a rosnar.  
- Eu gosto dela!  
- Tu és um perigo para ela!  
- E tu!?  
Aproximei-me do lobisomem que estava ali, sem me preocupar com o outro vampiro que estava agora de costas para Bella e que sorria orgulhosamente pelo que tinha feito, primeiro eu ia acabar com aquele pulguento, depois tratava do vampiro.

**PoV Bella**

Apesar de sentir ainda partes do meu corpo a arderem, começava a sentir agora a força a voltar aos meus musculos, começava a dominar de novo o meu corpo enquanto abria e fechava a mão. Nunca pensará que a transformação pudesse dor tanto, e as vezes que enquanto queimava e via o rosto do vampiro velho.  
Esforçei-me para abrir os olhos, Edward estava mesmo a minha frente, com Robert atrás de si, ambos estavam de costas para o meu corpo. Olhei em volta e vi que estava estendida no chão, tentei arrastar-me e ao ver que conseguia, puxei o meu corpo mais para cima, para ver para onde eles olhavam, não ouvia nada, talvez de estar com a cabeça a queimar. Vi mais um corpo, um lobo grande em duas patas, percebi então que era Jake, o meu grande amigo, que me tinha tentado ataque por duas vezes. Estava a discutir com Edward. Edward empurrava-o só com um dedo e ele mostrava os seus dentes de lobo enquanto falava tambem. Reparei que Robert estava deliciado contudo o que estava ali.  
Mas, então, vi que algo mudará. Robert começava agora a olgar para o vazio com a mão esticada em direcção para o meu namorado! Ele iria fazer-lhe mal! Tentei gritar, mas estava sem voz, não, não! Tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Será que aqueles dois tinham logo discutir num momento daqueles?!  
Tentei levantar-me mas então o que me queimava ficava mais forte ainda, tentei gritar novamente, e nada...  
De repente senti uma batida violenta no meu peito, a ultima batida do meu coração, tentei então chamar o meu namorado, mas ainda não conseguia falar, Robert continuava a rezar e a preparar-se para atacar Edward, enquanto este e o outro continuavam na discussão mais estupida do mundo!  
Tinha de ser eu a fazer alguma coisa, tentei levantar-me e por duas tentativas, estava em pé. Agarrei-me à secretária para me equilibrar. Consegui aproximar-me de Robert e atacar-lhe o pescoço com os meus dentes.  
Robert tentou alcançar-me mas sem exito pelo facto de eu estar atras das suas costas. Edward olhou para trás e Jake olhou para nós tambem.  
No entanto fui lançada para o outro lado do quarto, começando a contorcer-me de dor.  
- Bella! – Gritou Edward alcançando-me.  
- Agora chateei-me. – Disse Robert investindo em mim e em Edward, agarrei-me à sua cintura e ele colocou o peito sobre mim para me proteger. Mas no entanto, Robert nunca chegou ao pé de nós, Edward ergueu-se e eu olhei, Jake lutava com ele.  
Edward aproximou-se para ajudar o lobo, mas Robert era mais poderoso que eles. Senti um cheiro a vir até ao quarto, e a porta abriu-se. Carlisle entrou e foi directo ao vampiro que estava agora a tentar morder o pescoço de Edward, enquanto Jake estava no chão inconsciente, pelo menos assim eu esperava.  
Algo caiu sobre o meu braço, e quando olhei, senti nojo ao ver mesmo a cabeça de Robert ao meu lado, sangrando, o pesadelo tinha acabado, e sentia-me cada vez mais fraca, até que...

**PoV Edward**

Tudo tinha acabado, eu estava com o corpo de Robert nas minhas quando Carlisle investiu nele por trás e arrancou-lhe a sua cabeça, fazendo-a voar. Deixei cair o corpo velho, enquanto Carlisle aproximou-se do rapaz caido no chão do quarto de Bella.  
- O que ele tem? – Perguntei  
- Desmaiou, bateu com a cabeça, está a sangrar. – Disse levantando-se e indo à casa de banho. Voltando de seguida com a mala dos primeiros socorros, e começando a tratar do ferimento da cabeça do Jacob.  
Olhei em volta e vi Bella desmaiada ao lado da cabeça do Robert, aproximei-me dela e peguei nela ao colo, colocando-a de seguida em cima da cama com cuidado. Tinha de tratar do corpo do vampiro antes que este se juntasse de novo. Peguei nos restos e desci as escadas, percorri a rua e entrei na floresta na minha velocidade vampirica, tinha de fazer aquilo longe. Acendi uma fogueira e coloquei lá os restos mortais. Voltando de seguida para casa de Bella.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme e Jake com um pano na cabeça estavam sentados nos sofás da sala de estar da casa dela. Olhei para eles confusos e depois virei-me para as escadas, mas alguem me agarrou no braço.  
- Tem calma.  
Olhei para Esme  
- Porquê? – Perguntei – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Olhei para o meu pai. Mas sem ter tempo de me responder, Alice e Rosalie apareceram sorrindo na minha direcção.  
- Já podes ir.  
Olhei para eles novamente e fui em direcção ao quarto dela, abrindo a porta.

Bella estava sentada na cama de costas para a porta, quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, ela levantou-se, mas mesmo assim não me encarou. Já não tinha aquela camisola que lhe tinha vestido um tempo antes, muito pelo contrario. Encontrava-se com umas calças de ganga super justas, marcando perfeitamente o seu rabo e as suas ancas, e tinha vestido um corpete branco de vinil, os seus cabelos caiam em caixos perfeitos pelas costas, e a sua pele estava palida, mais palida do que o normal, estava como a minha, ela já estava transformada.  
- Bella. – Chamei, então ela olhou para mim, os seus olhos eram de um vermelho vivo, denunciando que ela era uma recem nascida, os seus labios estavam de um vermelho vivo, pintados delicadamente, estava perfeita, o seu sorriso continuava o mesmo, estava fabulosa.  
- Edward! – Disse, correndo na minha direcção com um equilibrio fantastico, caracteristica de vampiro, sim porque, quando vi que ela tinha uns sapatos brancos de um salto enorme, tinha de ser mesmo caracteristica de vampiro. **Sorri e** **abraçei-a nos meus braços, agora quentes para ela**.

* * *

**Olááá, Então como foi a vossa Passagem de ano?!  
:D  
A ultima frase tive de por em negrito porque achei-a mesmo  
Espero que gostem deste capitulo. Pois a historia ACABOUUU.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HAHA, Dou mais três a cinco capitulos na Bella vampira, mas podem ir já ao meu perfil e escolherem qual a proxima fanfic que querem minha :)  
ESCOLHAM UMA DAS FIC'S QUE TENHO NO MEU PERFIL, A QUE TIVER MAIS VOTOS COMEÇO A POSTAR! :D**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Amandah Cullen - **Pois, mas Edward no livro é muito mais certinho LOL :D Ainda hei-de fazer uma fic com um Edward sacana x'D Ahhhh eu tinha mesmo de por aquilo da luz, vei-o mesmo à cabeça e achei piada. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Julliet Disappear - **Gostei bastante da expressão haha, Espero que gostes deste capitulo

**mayarapongitori - **Robert já está mortinho da silva... hahaha espero que gostes do capitulo :D

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen - **HAHAHA 20 capitulos sao muitos, talvez mais 3 ou mesmo 5 mas nao sei bem ainda, porque ja nao tem muito mais na historia, tenho de ver :P Mas tenho muitas mais fic's para virem, :D Estao no perfil se tiveres uma que queiras mais é so dizer :D

**Veronica - **HAHAH um pouco. :P Espero que gostes deste.

**Thassila Vieira - **A cabeça ja foi arrancada haha, espero que gostes.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Ainda bem que gostas-te :) Espero que gostes deste, esta quase acabar a fic, mas a muitas mais para virem.

**Raquel Cullen - **Ah pois, tem se de experimentar antes e depois da transformaçao HAHAHA

**Bels - **Esta aqui mais, espero que gostes.

**Talizinha - **AHAHA Novo capitulo, espero que gostes.

**Helena Camila - **Está aqui mais. HAHAH, espero que gostes.

**Blackforever - **Olá, Obrigada pelos elogios :) Espero que gostes tambem deste.

**Marcia B. S. - **Obrigada :D Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Dan - **Ta acabar sim, eu era mm para acabar com este capitulo, ate que a ultima frase dava mesmo para isso, mas como a fic chama-se O MEU NOVO MUNDO, tenho de a por um bocadinho em vampira. :D

**NatBell - **Ah eu tambem preferia mil vezes o Emmett, por isso é que fiz a fic A NOVA CULLEN, mesmo por causa dele xD Espero que goste do capitulo

**Anny Thomaz - **Ah pois, mas eu bem que preferia ficar com o meu Emmett. Espero que gostes deste capitulo, esta acabar a fic :x

**TyranDF - **HAHA Eu esqueçi mesmo de avisar que aquele capitulo ia ter cenas mais quentes, como fiz com a Nova Cullen. :X Espero que gostes deste capitulo.


	24. Caça

**Capitulo XXIII  
****Ca****ça**

"_Quem dizia que fazer uma caça era a coisa mais simples na vida de um vampiro? Mas não, não era pelo menos para mim."_

Tinha passado alguns momentos desde que ele entrará no meu quarto. Ficando embasbacado com a produção que Alice e Rosalie tinham feito, eu propria tinha ficado. Estar nos seus abraços era a melhor sensação, sendo agora tambem quentes, de novo, para o meu corpo, mas causando na mesma a corrente electrica que nos unia.  
A minha transformação tinha sido a mais rapida, talvez porque tinha livrado do "feitiço" que me unia a Robert, fazendo assim a minha transformação ser mais rapida.  
- Bella... – Disse ao meu ouvido, olhei para os seus olhos dourados, um dourado quente como caramelo derretido, o seu sorriso estava mais forte que nunca, como se sentisse que agora não haveria nada que nos afasta-se.  
- Diz.  
- Tens de ir caçar, daqui a pouco vais começar a sentir a garganta a arder e nem te vais conseguir controlar. – O seu sorriso desvanesceu, talvez com medo que acontecesse alguma coisa.  
- Edward, não posso ir assim. – Disse, afastando-me um pouco dele e fazendo um gesto para a minha roupa, Edward olhou-me de cima a baixo, enquanto mordia o seu labio inferior. O que seria que estava a pensar? No momento em que ele me olhou de novo nos meus olhos, eu vi... aquele caramelo derretido estava mais quente, quase louco, e quando ele sorriu, eu soube... ele tinha outros planos antes de ir para a caça.

**PoV de Edward**

Ficámos por momentos deitados na cama, abraçados um ao outro e de mãos dadas, eu sabia que haveria muitos mais momentos de loucura, desejo, prazer, amor como aqueles, mas aquele era especial, o primeiro dia com ela como vampira. Mas ainda mais especial tinha sido a nossa primeira vez, tinha sido um sentimento forte, apesar de eu ter tomado todos os cuidados para não a aleijar, não podia esquecer que ela era humana. Então este... eu não tinha de ter medo de nada, entregando-me de completo, fazendo loucuras que Bella como humana nunca poderia ter feito.  
- Se eu soubesse que ia ser assim, já tinha feito com que tu me transformasses. – Sorriu enquanto fazia circulos com o seu dedo nas costas da minha mão.  
- Bella... – Disse um pouco chateado, eu não queria de modo nenhum transformá-la. Eu não me arrependia de o ter feito, mas se houvesse outra oportunidade... será que tinha transformado?  
- Eu estou a brincar, Edward Cullen. – Disse pousando o seu queixo sobre o meu peito e olhando-me com os seus olhos vermelhos, mais vermelhos que nunca, provocado pela sua sede.  
- Vamos caçar?  
- Sim, preciso mesmo.  
Eu sorri e puxei-a para mim, dando um beijo apaixonado e urgente, quando Bella começou a ficar com a respiração mais acelerada, desviei-me fazendo-a olhar chateada.  
- Isso não vale.  
Gargalhei e ela sorriu. Levantando-se da cama, foi até ao duche.

Passado um tempo saiu enrolada numa toalha, ainda cheia de gostas de agua. Estava a provocar-me? Andou direita a mim, com um ar sexy e o seu andar... humm... Sentei-me na cama direito a observá-la, enquanto ela caminhava para mais perto, e mais perto... deixando a toalha do banho cair, de uma forma sedutora, mas ao mesmo tempo, infantil. Fiquei sem ar, ao ver o seu corpo completamente nu, enquanto ela gatinhava em cima da cama, direita a mim, estava a começar a ficar louco... Ela beijou-me e eu peguei logo nela, fazendo com que ela se pusesse em cima do meu corpo com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo, as minhas mãos começavam a percorrer o seu corpo nu, a minha cabeça começou às voltas e só pensava em possuir Bella.  
Até que ela afastou-se, saltando da cama para longe de mim, eu fiquei a olhar para ela sem perceber, ela pegou na toalha e enrolou-se, enquanto eu tentava acalmar a respiração e todo o meu corpo.  
Ela sorriu divertida.  
- Esta foi pelo beijo de abocado. – Disse, pegando na roupa e voltando de novo para a casa de banho, sim era melhor ela voltar mesmo, antes que eu fizesse uma loucura e a viola-se. Respirei fundo até me acalmar.

**PoV de Bella**

Sorri victoriosa ao entrar na casa de banho e fechando a porta atras de mim. Nunca tinha imaginado que tinha tanto poder em Edward, mas estava feliz por ter descoberto, que isso iria-me divertir bastantes vezes.  
Peguei na minha roupa interior e vestia, depois vesti umas calças de ganga e uma camisola, calçando uns all stars pretos.  
Peguei num secador e começei a secar o cabelo enquanto o penteava. Peguei numa mola e atei-o, deixando uma mecha de cabelo solta.  
Sai da casa de banho, Edward já estava vestido. Olhou para mim com uma cara de criança a quem se roubou um chupa chupa, gargalhei e fui ter com ele, sentando-me ao seu colo e abraçando-o.  
- Tens a noção de como me deixas-te? – Perguntou ao meu ouvido, causando arrepios na minha pele.  
- Imagino. – Disse gargalhando, ele bufou, já que não gostava de ser a anedota na conversa. E eu beijei-o.  
- Estás pronta, para a coisa mais facil da nossa vida?  
- Sim, para onde me vais levar?  
- Já vês. – Disse levantando-me e levantando-se depois, deu-me a mão e juntos saimos do quarto, descendo as escadas, os Cullen não se encontravam ali, quer dizer... eles deviam saber o que se iria passar mal Edward entrasse naquele quarto, por isso deviam ter ido para casa.

- Como está Jake?  
- Devem tê-lo levado para Push.  
Mordi o lábio.  
- Será que agora vou puder ser amiga dele?  
- Ele ajudou-me a salvar-te Bella, mas isso não leva um lobisomem e um vampiro darem-se bem. – Disse olhando-me o mais sincero que podia.  
- Eu sei – Fiz beicinho – Posso ir falar com ele depois?  
- Vampiros não estão autorizados para entrar em La Push. – Disse passando a sua mão na minha face – Mas eu vou tratar disso. – Sorriu.  
Sorri. Atravessá-mos a rua e entrámos na floresta, quando estavamos completamente "embrulhados" pelas arvores, começamos a correr, a dar liberdade à nossa velocidade vampirica, uma coisa que para mim, fascinou-me.

Edward parou ao pé de um riacho, onde se podia sentir o cheiro de veados nas redondezas. Parei ao seu lado, sorrindo.  
- Bella, agora tens de te entregar aos teus instintos. Fecha os olhos e concentra-te no sangue, não podes fazer muito barulho, pois será dificil assim apanhá-los.  
Acenei com a cabeça, ficando um pouco nervosa, não queria passar por nenhuma vergonha, ainda por cima, tendo o Edward mesmo ali a observar-me. Ele deu-me um beijo na testa e afastou-se sorrindo.  
Inspirei fundo e fechei os olhos como ele me tinha dito, sentindo o cheiro. Agachei-me e esperei.  
Ouvi o coração de um veado mais proximo, sentindo o seu cheiro a seguir, abri os olhos e olhei para além da arvore, onde ele se escondia, fiquei fascinada com o facto de como a nossa visão mudava quando caçavamos. O veado devia estar na sua fase de adolescente para adulto, o seu cheiro já não era tão fraco. Corri, junto ao chão até à arvore que me separava dele, ele sentiu os meus movimentos, os meus passos no chão, então pôs-se alerta. Começando a fazer sons, talvez para avisar o seu grupo que deveria haver ali alguma coisa.  
Permaneci atrás da arvore, há espera que ele acalma-se e baixa-se a guarda.

Ouvi os passos dele, em volta do sitio onde eu estava, se eu ainda fosse humana teria o coração aos saltos, pelo facto de ter medo de ser apanhada. Então no momento em que eu espreitei, o veado olhou para mim e começou a correr, fugindo.  
- BELLA CORRE! – Gritou Edward lá do fundo.  
Acenti com a cabeça e começei a correr atrás do animal, que agora muitos deles juntavam-se à sua fuga, misturando os seus cheiros.  
Quem dizia que a caça era a coisa mais facil da vida de um vampiro?  
Pelo menos para um vampiro como eu, não era lá muito.  
Iria ser gozada mais de mil seculos por Emmett por causa de hoje. Suspirei frustrada, continuando a correr atrás das minhas presas, teria de escolher outra e rapido.

Corri, corri até alcançar um veado pequeno, mandando para cima dele, o seu pai veio à sua salvação, sim, era o que eu pretendia, não me podia alimentar de um animal pequeno, não me iria alimentar bem. Esperei, agachada e agarrada ao pequeno animal, que gemia e contorcia-se por baixo do meu corpo em pânico. O seu pai veio direito a mim, com as astes posicionadas para me atingir. No momento certo agarrei as astes, fazendo com que o pequeno animal que estava embaixo de mim, se levanta-se e corre-se em direcção do seu grupo, para sua salvação. Enquanto agora aquele macho estava em perigo, mas ninguem veio em seu socorro, ele estava acabado e eu tinha um almoço.

Depois de muitas tentativas pela parte do veado, segurei de forma que os meus dentes podessem atingir o seu pescoço, então senti o cheiro do seu sangue e senti os meus dentes a crescerem, a mostrar aquilo que eu verdadeiramente sou, o animal viu isso pelo canto do olho, soltando um som de angonia, ele sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, ele não tinha salvação.

Cheirei novamente e então perfurei a sua pele em direcção à sua veia, começando aos poucos e poucos sentindo o sabor do sangue, enquanto o sugava. O animal contorceu-se, sofreu até à sua ultima gota.  
O sabor não era muito ruim, mas também não era delicioso, mas era necessario.  
Deixei cair a carcassa do animal no chão, quando já não havia sangue algum.  
Senti os passos de Edward atrás de mim e virei-me. Ele sorria.  
- Limpa a boca. – Disse, soltando uma gargalhada.  
Como é que eu me tinha esquecido? Que vergonha! Apressei-me a puxar a camisola para cima e limpar a boca a ela, olhando novamente para Edward que ainda sorria, sentia os meus dentes a diminuirem de novo.  
- Grande guerra. – Gargalhou  
- Hum, não gozes, não é assim tão simples! – Disse em minha defesa.  
- Bella, és a unica vampira que eu vi, com estes problemas. – gargalhou.  
- Vais contar a Emmett?  
- Não preciso, ele já sabe que ganhou a aposta.  
- Aposta?  
Ele encolheu os ombros.  
- Aposta com Jasper. Alice já te denunciou.  
Pôs as mãos há cara, como sinal de vergonha. Iria ser gozada, completamente, durante três milhões de anos ou mais por Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**Finalmente novo capitulo :)  
Peço desculpa pela demora, espero que gostem :)**

NOVA FIC JÁ DISPONIVEL NO MEU PERFIL : _TWO WORLDS, ONE LOVE_. - PASSEM POR LÁ :D

**_Respostas às Review's:  
_Danda Jabur - **Espero que gostes deste capitulo :)

**Veronica - **HAHAH Mesmo, robert ja era. Espero que goste deste capitulo.

**Raquel Cullen - **É, Jake tinha de passar pelo menos uma fic a favor dela ser transformada x'D

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Bella desmaiou porque a ligação que ela tinha com Robert foi quebrada no momento em que Robert foi morto. :) É daquelas coisas há filme x'D

**Cat e Dan - **Esta prestes mesmo a acabar :) HAHA :D Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Talizinha - **Novo capitulo, espero que gostes :)

**Thassila Vieira - **AHAH sim a transformaçao de Bella foi bem rapida sim :) Espero que gostes deste capitulo, e a nova fic já esta disponivel e é uma das que te interessou :) **Two Worlds, One love **- Passa por lá.

**Blackforever - **AHAH Ainda bem, estava um pouco dificil de ver como o iria matar, mas até parece que deu certinho. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**NatBell - **Espero que gostes deste novo capitulo, o primeiro dia de caça da Bella. E a nova fic já esta disponivel :) **Two Worlds, One love** - Passa por lá :P


	25. Pedido

**Capitulo XXIV  
****Pedido**

A minha semana foi simplesmente estragada com os comentarios e provocações do meu querido irmão mais velho. Emmett até escreveu um guião para um filme de comedia, com a minha primeira caça. E o mais incrivel é que Hollywood gostou e fez um contracto com ele, para que ele continua-se a escrever o guião e fazer do _"nem todos os vampiros têm uma vida facil"_ um filme de sucesso. Estão a ver a minha cara quando contaram essa novidade, não? Até Edward se riu. Estavam todos a gozar comigo. Pela primeira vez na humanidade ou no que isto se pode chamar, existe um vampiro super desastrado.  
Mas ate que a casa ficou mais sossegada com a ida dele e de Rosalie para Hollywood. Suspiro. Com muito custo levantei-me da banheira, onde estava a tomar um belo banho de espuma, enrolei-me na toalha e sequei-me.

Vestindo de seguida um vestido branco de verão e calçando umas sandalias, dei um jeito ao cabelo e sai do quarto. Senti o cheiro dele ao fundo das escadas, sorri e caminhei até ele. Estava a falar com Jasper, bem era mais aos segredinhos. Arqueei a sombracelha de curiosidade e tentei escutar alguma coisa, mas mal sentiu o meu cheiro fez sinal a Jasper que se apressou a descer as escadas. Olhei desconfiada.  
- O que estavas a falar com Jasper?  
- Nada de importante. – Sorriu e beijou-me de uma forma selvagem. Eu conhecia aquele tipo de beijo do meu de quem quer mudar de conversa, Edward estava a esconder-me alguma coisa.  
- Diz-me lá o que estavas a falar com ele.  
- Baby, nada demais. Não me faças perguntas às quais não posso responder. – riu-se com os seus labios colados à pele do meu pescoço. Causando-me arrepios. – Adoro o efeito que tenho em ti.  
- Edward, não mudes de conversa. – Disse, enquanto sai dos seus braços, apesar de não ser bem essa a minha vontade. Mas tinha ficado completamente curiosa para saber qual a conversa que Edward estava a ter com Jasper, e ainda por cima o facto dele não me querer dizer, deixava-me ainda mais curiosa. Coisas de mulher, mesmo sendo vampira.  
- Bella, não é nada! – Disse, começando a ficar um pouco chateado com o facto de eu querer saber das coisas.  
- Se não me contas vou perguntar a Alice. – Ameaçei  
- Ela não te vai dizer nada, eu disse que se te dissesse, ficava sem o seu porshe, e acho que ela não quer uma coisa dessas.  
Rosnei de frustração ao ver o seu ar de convencido e contente por ter pensado em tudo.  
- Então haverá greve, Edward Masen Cullen. – Disse chateada.  
- Greve?! Bella não faças uma coisa dessas comigo!  
- Vou fazer, e começa agora mesmo! – Disse virando-lhe as costas e descendo as escadas. Se ele pensava que ficava a rir, viu que não conseguiu o resultado que queria, iria fazer greve de sexo com Edward, iria custar, mas iria sim senhora. E não ficaria por ali! Iria provocá-lo, até que ele não conseguisse mais e me dissesse o que eu queria saber.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado no grande sofá branco da casa dos Cullen, eu fingi que nem tinha reparado que ele tinha chegado, continuando a ver uma revista de moda de Alice.  
- Bella, isto não é justo. - Disse tirando-me a revista das mãos – Estás a ser criança.  
- Sim, Edward. Agora deu-te para esconderes as coisas de mim e eu é que sou criança?  
Edward abriu a boca para falar mas depois arrependeu-se, fechando-a.  
- Bella, anda. Vou-te levar para casa. - Disse Alice entrando na sala, levantei-me, Edward fez o mesmo, mas eu fiz um gesto para ele ficar onde estava.  
- Não precisas de vir. - Corri na minha velocidade vampirica para a garagem. Alice apressou-se a acompanhar-me. Entrei no seu porshe. Ela ligou o motor e saimos da garagem da casa dos Cullen. Tinha chegado à conclusão que iria ficar na casa que pertencia ao meu pai para não dar muito nas vistas, o facto de Bella Swan ter mudado para casa do namorado, antes de se casar. Casar, isso não estaria tão proximo de acontecer.  
- Bella, não sejas tão dura com o meu irmão. - Disse Alice quebrando o silencio.  
- Dura? Alice, praticamente estão todos a esconder-me alguma coisa. O meu namorado está a esconder-me as coisas, como queres que eu fique?  
- Já pensas-te que pode ser por uma boa razão?  
- Já me esconderam muitas coisas, quando se tornaram vampiros, quando Edward desapareceu, quando o meu irmão foi atacado por um urso, quando Robert apareceu pela primeira vez em Forks, e não foi nada com uma boa razão! Não vou mudar de ideias até ele me contar o que aconteceu. - Disse com confiança.  
Alice gargalhou e estacionou o carro à frente da minha porta. Eu despedi-me dela e sai do seu porshe, vendo ela a acelarar pela rua novamente até desaparecer. Tirei as chaves da mala e entrei em casa.

A casa estava tal e qual como a tinha deixado. Subi para o meu quarto, deitando-me na cama, não gostava de estar chateada com Edward mas odiava quando ele me escondia as coisas e alem disso, todos os Cullen sabiam o que se passava, menos eu. Suspirei frustrada.  
Passado uns momentos o meu telemovel começou a tocar, sentei-me e retirei-o de dentro da minha mala, atendendo.  
- Estou?  
- Bella? Bella, é o Jake!  
- Oh, Olá Jake. Passa-se alguma coisa?  
- Podes estar no café daqui a quinze minutos?  
- Sim, claro. Mas passa-se algo?  
- Até Já. - Disse desligando a chamada. Mandei o telemovel para o outro lado do quarto, já me começava a chatear com estas coisas, porque é que não diziam logo? Estava a tornar-me numa vampira frustrada!  
Levantei-me e dirigi-me para a casa de banho, ligando a torneira da banheira e despindo-me. A agua quente no meu corpo acalmava-me, por completa. Depois de sair do duche, sequei-me e penteei o cabelo, dirigi-me de toalha enrolada até ao armario e tirei de lá umas calças de ganga e uma camisola.

Depois de vestida e calçada, peguei no telemovel todo desmontado no chão do quarto e montei. Pôs ele no bolso das calças mais as chaves e sai de casa, em direcção ao café onde tinha combinado com Jake.  
Entrei no café cumprimentando logo a D. Elma, a dona do café que sempre fora simpática comigo. Jake encontrava-se numa mesa ao canto do café, onde não havia mais ninguém. Caminhei até lá, recebeu-me com um sorriso, embora fraco, carinhoso.  
- Então o que se passa? – Perguntei  
- Bella, aconteceu.  
- O quê?  
- A impressão.  
- Hum?  
Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.  
- Os lobos têm a impressão com a sua alma gémea!  
- AHHH! ISSO É OPTIMO!!! – Gritei de felicidade por ele, tendo a impressão que todas as pessoas do café estavam a olhar para nós, tentei baixar o tom de voz – Quem é ela?  
- Leah… - Disse um pouco envergonhado.  
- Jake, estás a ficar corado. – Disse gargalhando.  
- Oh, não gozes!  
- Mas como isso foi acontecer?  
- Não sei, ela transformou-se ontem pela primeira vez, Bella, ela ficou nua à minha frente. Não! Escusas de pensar nisso. Ok, passou-me varias coisas indecentes pela cabeça, mas não tem nada haver com isso, tive mesmo a impressão com ela.  
- Oh Jake, estou mesmo feliz por ti!  
- Obrigada Bella, apesar de agora seres uma deles, quero ter uma amizade contigo, sempre fomos grandes amigos, nunca te esqueci quando desapareces-te do mapa. – Gargalhou – Eu sei que uma amizade entre um lobisomem e um vampiro é extremamente proibida, mas agora não preciso de me preocupar por seres humana, não te vou magoar. Eu só quero estar bem contigo e ter-te como amiga!  
- E vais ter Jake, se não me procurasses para falarmos eu iria mesmo até à fronteira falar contigo. Agora não haverá perigo. Pois seremos os dois unidos. – Sorri  
Ficamos ali até ao café fechar à meia noite, recordando os nossos melhores momentos quando éramos crianças, Jake nunca tinha gostado de Edward, nem este de Jake, desde crianças, era engraçado estar a falar de algumas coisas que eles faziam para se andarem a provocar. Contou-me também o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Alice e também confessou o quanto estava arrependido pelo que tinha feito, apesar de Alice ter esquecido isso por completo, menos o seu irmão.

Jake acompanhou-me até casa, despedi-me dele e entrei em casa. Encaminhei-me logo para o quarto, pousando a mala em cima da cadeira e acendendo a luz. Eu sentia o seu cheiro no ar. Olhei para a cama, e lá estava ele, Edward.  
- Então, onde estavas?  
- Fui sair com Jacob.  
Rosnou.  
- Escusas de ser assim, Ed! – Disse dirigindo-me até à cama, deitando-me ao seu lado, ele envolveu-me com os seus braços.  
- Não gosto de quando estamos assim, sinto-me afastado de ti e eu não quero isso.  
- Sabes o que tens de fazer. – Disse sentando-me na cama, olhando para o seu rosto. A tristeza invadia a sua expressão e os seus olhos, não era pelo facto de eu ter dito que fazia greve de sexo com ele, porque acho que ele nem acreditou que eu era capaz de tal coisa, mas era pelo facto de estarmos chateados, de eu não confiar nele e não esperar ate ao momento certo para ele me contar o que se passava.  
- Bella, eu amo-te. Mas eu não posso contar nada.  
- Oh, então esquece. – Disse.  
Ele suspirou e puxou-me o braço para que me deitasse ao seu lado, era boa a sensação do seu corpo junto ao meu, fazendo-me arrepiar só com o seu toque, sim, ele tinha imenso poder sobre mim. Era como a minha maior tentação.  
Levantou-me o queixo com o seu dedo, num gesto terno, os seus olhos dourados observavam os meus olhos, descendo de seguida para os meus lábios, eu tentava tirar da cabeça o facto de ele me estar a conseguir seduzir com pouco, eu tinha dito que estava de greve, mas só um beijo!  
Inclinei o meu rosto para ao dele, fechando os meus olhos enquanto os meus lábios encontravam os dele, "falando" só como eles conseguiam falar, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, como se houvesse uma linguagem própria entre eles, mordeu-me o lábio inferior antes de passar com a sua língua sensualmente sobre ele. Subi para cima do corpo do meu namorado, pondo uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo, Edward agarrou-me nas coxas, puxando o meu corpo para o seu, enquanto o beijo ficava mais intenso, eu começava a esquecer-me da minha promessa e de quem eu era.

- Edward, pará! – Disse saltando da cama, ele observou-me e levantou-se. No seu passo sensual, como um modelo profissional, ou mesmo um dançarino, avançou para ao pé de mim, que estava encostada à parede, sem saber o que fazer para resistir à tentação chamada Edward!  
- Bella, Eu queria que isto fosse feito com mais tempo, que eu podesse preparar algo realmente em grande só para ti, pois isto é importante. Mas com a tua ameaça eu tive de apressar as coisas, mandei Carlisle e Jasper irem a Phoenix comprar, pois não iria conseguir aguentar as tuas provocações e ter greve! – Eu não estava a perceber, mas uma luzinha acendeu-se na minha cabeça quando ele do bolso das calças tirou uma pequena caixa, entregando-me. Peguei nela, era feito de um veludo vermelho escuro, abria-a, no seu interior encontrava-se um anel de ouro branco com uma safira. Era lindo! Edward pegou no anel e na minha mão – Bella, aceitas casar comigo? – Sorriu.  
- Claro, Edward! – Disse sem ezitar. Edward era o que eu mais queria na minha vida, por isso se já que íamos ficar com a mesma idade o resto da nossa existência para quê esperar mais? Porquê de não nos entregar-mos de uma vez um ao outro? Ele pertencia-me e eu a ele, para quê não mostrar isso ao resto do mundo? Era ele quem eu queria, era ele que eu queria para toda a minha vida, e agora que eu podia ter, nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso no meu ponto de vista. Ele sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, algo que ele queria fazer a muito tempo, fez deslizar o anel no meu dedo e depois beijou-me a mão.  
- Podias ter-me dito assim não tinha feito greve e muito menos ter-me chateado contigo. – Disse enquanto passava a minha mão no seu rosto, a tristeza que há uns minutos atrás tinha visto no seu rosto, desaparecera por completo.  
- Era supresa, Bella.  
- Eu amo-te Edward! – Disse, empurrando-o para a minha cama. Ele fez um sorriso maroto e puxou-me para cima de si!

* * *

***Esconde-se***

**Oláááá!!! :D  
Eu sei que vocês devem estar prestes para me matar por causa do tempo que demorei a actualizar a fic, mas é que eu estou no segundo ano do curso profissional entao os trabalhos e todo o resto ocupam-me todo o tempo que eu tenho :S E agora fiquei sem pc tambem :/**

Espero que gostem deste capitulo, e aviso já que o PROXIMO é o ULTIMO!

Vou tentar postar nas outras fic's o mais depressa possivel tambem. BeijoooO!

_Respostas às Review's:_

**Ina Cullen - **Obrigada pelo comentario, espero que gostes deste novo capitulo!

**Sra. Cullen - **Obrigada pelo comentario e ainda bem que estas a gostar, espero que gostes deste capitulo tambem :D

**Thassila Vieira - **HAHAH eu tambem achei piada à caça da Bella, acho que ficou muito bom, e o facto de Bella ter provocado Ed so de toalha tambem achei engraçado, ainda bem que gostou. **2º comentario - **Eu nao abandonei-vos, mas o tempo está muito escasso, mas vou tentar actualizar as outras e esta o mais breve possivel.

**Carol D. Cullen - **Obrigada pelo comentario :) Espero que gostes deste penultimo capitulo e do proximo que sera o final :) Se houver alguma expressao ou palavra que nao percebas é só dizer e eu tento explicar :P

**Dan - **Edward sera sempre sexy!

**Raquel Cullen - **É eu tinha de por ela a ser um pouco desastrada na caça, acho que ficou perfeito esse facto. Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Eu tinha de fazer algum desastre na transformaçao dela, por isso acho que a caça foi bem original xD Proximo capitulo é o final :P

**Danda jabur - **HAHA Sim, o amiguinho de Edward ficou muito maluco HAHAH! :) Oh, Mesmo mico, xD Espero que gostes tambem deste capitulo.

**Até ao proximo capitulo, não percam o FINAL!**


	26. Inicio de uma nova era

**Capitulo XXV  
****Inicio de uma nova era**

**Pov Bella  
**Os dias seguintes foram uma loucura com Alice a planear o meu casamento com Edward. Mal nos deixava estar juntos, pelo facto de termos varias coisas para escolher: Vestido de noiva, maquilhagem, penteado, sapatos, acessorios, locais de casamento, etc... coisas que para uma vampira como eu não é importante. Mas como Edward queria me dar um casamento humano, eu fiz o esforço para aturar a maluca da minha cunhada/irmã.  
Rosalie ajudou-me a escolher a maquilhagem e o penteado, deixando o vestido, sapatos e acessorios com Alice e a lista de convidados com Esme. O local? Depois de chorar muito por não querer uma coisa em grande, lá os convenci a fazerem no jardim da casa, Carlisle e Jasper concordaram logo comigo, o que tambem me ajudou um pouco.

- Tenho de ir. – Disse Edward dando-me um beijo na testa e levantando-se da minha cama e vestindo-se – Jasper e Emmett matavam-me se eu os deixasse plantados.  
Sentei-me na cama, enruscando o lençol ao meu corpo nu.  
- Não gosto nada dessa ideia de despedida de solteiro. – Disse fanzendo beicinho. Edward olhou para mim e passou com o seu dedo nas minhas bochechas e deu-me um sorriso terno.  
- Sabes que se não fosse por eles eu não quereria esta despedida de solteiro.  
- E posso saber do que se trata?  
- Não sei Bella, eles não me quiseram dar. Tambem terás a tua e tambem não estou muito convencido que me vá agradar. Mas eles têm isso muito bem guardados. – Disse acabando de se vestir e depois inclinando-se para mim e beijando-me apaixonadamente. Puxei-o para mim, mas ele fugiu. – Bella, Emmett dará cabo de ti.  
Suspirei frustrada. O meu irmão já me estava a dar dores de cabeça antes do meu casamento?  
- Ok. Até logo. Amo-te.  
- Tambem te amo. Esperarei amanhã cedo no altar. – Disse saindo a correr na sua velocidade vampirica.  
Suspirei e sai da cama enrolada nos lençois, dirigindo-me para a casa de banho.  
Abri a torneira deixando a agua aquecer, tirei o shampo e o gel do armario e coloquei na banheira, deixei os lençois cairem no chão e entrei na banheira, sentindo a agua quente no meu corpo gelado. Adorava aquela sensação.

Depois do banho e depois de me secar, vesti a minha roupa interior e sai da casa de banho. Alice e Rosalie encontravam-se sentadas na minha cama. Estavam lindissimas. Alice tinha um vestido azul escuro até aos joelhos com umas sandalias da mesma cor. O seu cabelo estava esticado e tinha um gancho a segurar na nova franja que tinha feito.  
Rosalie, como normal estava a "nadar" em sedução, num vestido de vinil bastante justo e curto vermelho. Tinha uns sapatos de salto vermelhos. Os seus cabelos loiros ficavam perfeitos com os canudos que tinha feito e com as fitas vermelhas que lhe tinham juntado.  
Alice levantou-se e deu-me um vestido preto bastante curto mas não tão justo como o da Rose, o que eu agradeci.  
- Veste! – Disse Alice. Eu fiz o que me mandou e depois olhei-me ao espelho. O vestido assentava-me na perfeição. Parecia o que Marilyn Monroe usou um dia para umas fotos, mas em vez de branco era preto e muito mais curto. Rose atacou-me o cabelo enquanto que alice me ajudou a apertar todas as fitas das sandalias.  
No final tinha o cabelo todo armado com ganchos deixando algumas madeixas soltas, dando-me um ar de provocadora e misteriosa. Rose passou o batom vermelho igual ao dela e o final ficou na perfeição.  
- Onde vamos? Para tarmos assim vestidas?  
- Para Seattle, vamos estamos já atrasadas e Esme já está ali em baixo com o carro. – Disse Alice  
- Porquê é que eu tenho a sensação que me vou arrepender?  
- Olha que se fosse eu... não me iria arrepender tão depressa. – Gargalhou Rose.  
Pegámos nas nossas malas de mão e descemos as escadas, como Alice tinha dito, Esme já se encontrava no seu novo carro, um mini cooper descapotavel vermelho, a sua grande paixão.  
- Isso estava demorado. – Disse ela sorrindo. Nós rimo-nos e ela arrancou com o carro, acelarando pelas ruas vazias e escuras. Perguntei milhares de vezes para onde iriamos mas nenhuma me soube dizer, alias, simplesmente ignoravam-me.  
- Bella, por favor é a tua noite. Esquece isso. Edward irá esquecer-se tambem. – Disse Alice piscando-me o olho. Aquilo seria para me deixar mais tranquila?!  
É que não funcionou! Eu até tinha medo de pensar o que Jasper e Emmett arranjaram para despedida de solteiro do meu noivo! Mas de repente fez-se luz na minha cabeça e lembrei-me das despedidas de solteiros dos humanos! Não! Não! Fiquei chocada quando Esme parou mesmo em frente do que eu mais temia.  
Saimos do carro. Alice e Rosalie apressaram-se para me puxarem para dentro da casa de strip. Esme gargalhava atras de nós por causa do meu pânico, eu sabia disso.

Os seguranças olharam embasbacados para nós, pela nossa beleza deviam estar-se a perguntar como era possivel mulheres como nós estarmos à procura de algo num bar daqueles.  
- Despedida de solteira. – Disse Rosalie ao segurança, como se tivesse a ler tambem os seus pensamentos.  
- Muito bem, aqui estão os vossos cartões, têm duas bebidas gratis. – Disse sem tirar os olhos do decote de Rosalie.  
- Muito obrigada. – Disse ela ignorando-o por completo – Rebarbado – Disse num tom que só eu, Alice e Esme ouvissemos, o que nos fez rir. Entramos.  
Aquele lugar estava cheio, mulheres e homens. Velhas e novas a procurarem alguem que lhes dessem um pouco de carinho. Mulheres que pagam a homens para se sentirem completas, para sentirem um toque quente, amor ou carinho que há muito tempo não sentiam.  
- Vamos sentar-nos ali. – Disse Esme apontando para um sofá mesmo em frente do palco onde seria os show's. Nesse momento reparei na sua vestimenta, estava belissima com umas calças de cabedal, umas botas de salto e um corpete verde escuro. Os seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo pelos seus ombros e pelas suas costas.  
Sentamo-nos.  
- O Edward tambem foi para um bar de strip? – Perguntei.  
- Claro, Bella! – Disse Rosalie – Emmett fazia questão disso. – Senti uma pequena picada de ciumes e raiva na voz dela. Rose não gostava quando os olhos do meu irmão saiam do seu corpo para olhar para o corpo de outra melhor. Ela gostava de ser unica. E ela sabia que era a unica para ele. Mas mesmo assim ela nao suportava uma coisa dessas.  
- Elas vão estar a tocá-lo? – Perguntei assustado, com medo que isso fizesse com que Edward mudasse de opinião.  
- Sim. É o normal. O que querem beber? – Perguntou Alice.  
Eu fiquei calada com o meu pensamento em Edward. Eu devia tê-lo prendido em casa, amarrado a uma cadeira.  
- Vodka Preta com coca cola. – Disse Esme  
- Para mim tambem. – Concordou Rosalie.  
- Bella? – Perguntou Alice  
- Absinto com groselha.  
- Ena! Bebida forte.  
- Beber para esquecer o facto do meu noivo estar a ser tocado por uma outra mulher. – Disse fazendo-as gargalhar. Alice afastou-se da mesa no seu passo elegante até ao balcão. As mulheres olhavam para ela invejosas. Não so para ela. Nós eramos o centro das atenções. A inveja pairava no ar daquele bar e seria assim até os show's começarem e até os homens prendessem os seus olhares.

**  
Pov Edward  
**Algo me dizia que elas tinham algo que eu não iria gostar escondido. Estavam as três fabulosas quando sairam de casa. Emmett estava irritado por Rosalie ir para um lugar qualquer com aquele vestido.  
E eu estava com medo do lugar onde elas iriam levar Bella.  
- Onde é que elas vão? – Perguntei a Jasper quando elas ja tinham saido e quando já deviam estar longe.  
- Vamos simplesmente divertir-nos querido. Nao te preocupes, não vai acontecer nada a Bella. – Disse Esme descendo as escadas. Estava fabulosa, nem parecia a minha mãe que sempre fora simples. Olhei para o meu pai que estava na cadeira a olhar para ela, ele tambem nao aprovava muito.  
- Não estao muito exageradas? – Perguntou Carlisle. Esme gargalhou sentando-se ao seu colo e rodando o seu pescoço com os seus braços, beijando-o.  
- Querido, nada de ciumes.  
Carlisle suspirou mas deu o sorriso que Esme adorava. Ela sorriu e levantou-se, dando dois beijos a mim, Jasper e Emmett saiu pela porta que dava para a garagem.  
- Então e nós? – Perguntou Emmett esfregando as mãos.  
- Vou só vestir um casaco e vamos já, vão indo para os carros. – Disse Carlisle dirigindo-se para as escadas.  
Jasper, eu e Emmett seguimos para a porta por onde Esme tambem tinha saido. Entramos no mercedes de Carlisle. Tentei ler-lhes as mentes mas não conseguia de facto nenhum descobrir alguma coisa. Emmett imaginava novas tacticas para ganhar a Jasper nos jogos de consola e Jasper estava entretido a "escrever" uma musica para dedicar a Alice, só faltava tentar ler a mente de Carlisle.

Este apareceu passado uns segundos, entrando para o lugar do condutor. Dele tambem nao consegui nada, já que estava a fazer uma revisão sobre antibioticos na sua cabeça. Suspirei frustrado, mas afinal qual era o plano deles para estarem a esconder aquilo a sete chaves?  
- Bem rapazes, preparem-se. Vai ser uma noite diferente das outras, e só a vamos repetir quando outro de vocês se casar. – Disse Carlisle sorrindo. Emmett que estava sentado ao meu lado deu-me uma palmada no ombro e gargalhou.

**  
Pov Bella  
**Sabia que a comida humana sabia mal para nós, mas nunca imaginará que beber bebidas com alcool seriam bons. Já estavamos bastante quentinhas com uns quantos copos de shots na nossa frente. Se fossemos simples humanas já estavamos a cair para o lado. Mas nós estavamos optimas. Só um pouco mais alegres. Já tinham feito três espectaculos, um com um rapaz bem constituido loiro que fez de marinheiro, outro mulato que fez de enfermeiro e um moreno que se vestiu como o Jack Sparrow, a personagem dos Piratas das Caraibas.

Alice levantou-se e dirigiu-se a um bailarino, falando com ele ao ouvido, tentei ouvir mas estava bastante barulho ali para que notasse bem a voz dela naquela confusão toda. Passado um tempo ela correu ate à mesa com um grande sorriso nos labios.  
- É agora. – Disse sentando-se de novo ao lado de Esme, esta e Rose riram-se. Escusado era dizer que eu não estava a perceber nada.  
Nesse instante as luzes apagaram-se e começou a musica "_Summer of 69", _do Bryan Adams. Depois ligaram uma luz que foi projectada para cima de um rapaz loiro, alto com os seus musculos todos definidos, que estava vestido de policia. Um traje que eu imaginará sempre em Edward. As mulheres que estavam ali gritaram, esfolaram-se ao vê-lo a balançar o corpo ao som daquela musica tão conhecida.

Aproximou-se de uma mulher com alguns cinquenta anos e esfregou-se nela, deixando-a completamente doida, pegando nas suas mãos tremulas ajudou-a a desabotoar alguns botões da sua camisa. Beijando as mãos dela afastou-se, deixando todas a gritarem para que ele fosse ter com elas, mas... ele cada vez estava mais proximo. Mais proximo da nossa mesa. Pelo canto do olho vi as outras três a rirem-se. Eu já sabia o que iria acontecer.  
Sim, eu estava certa, quando ele aproximou-se da mesa, pegou na minha mão e fez força para eu me levantar, ficando confuso por eu não ter mexido nem um centimetro. Olhei para Rosalie que sussurrou para eu ir. Num impulso levantei-me. Edward estaria tambem num bar, onde as raparigas iriam roçar-se nele. Eu conhecia o meu irmão, ele de certeza iria levar o Edward para um sitio desses, então entreguei-me ao gozo. Não ia fazer nada de mais tambem.

Ele fez-me dançar pelo palco, puxando-me de seguida para junto do seu corpo, começando uma dança de sedução. Qualquer rapariga estaria louca no meu lugar. Ele até que era giro com aquele cabelo loiro e de olhos azuis, mas um pouco plastico com aqueles musculos todos.  
Fez com que eu desse roda sobre mim mesma até que ficasse sentada numa cadeira que ele tinha no meio do palco. As outras mulheres aplaudiam e cantavam a musica que estava a dar. Olhei para a mesa de onde eu tinha vindo e elas estavam, bem, a gozar com a minha cara de parva com aquilo tudo. Será que elas vinham muitas vezes aqui? Parecia que viam isto como uma coisa normal.  
Entreguei-me então ao som da musica, não ia fazer com que elas gozassem comigo para toda a minha eternidade. Nem era nada demais, pois não?  
No momento a outra musica acabou e começou uma mais mexida, "_Wegue Wegue", _eu conhecia muito bem aquela musica, era da banda favorita de Rosalie, Buraca Som Sistema. O kuduro reinava naquela musica. Mas o dançario contorcia-se como uma serpente, de uma forma sedutora à minha frente. Pegou nas minhas mãos e fez com que eu abrisse a camisa de policia e retirou-a. Pegando novamente nas minhas maos e esfregando-as no seu peito, nos seus braços, sentindo todo o poder dos seus musculos. Eu estaria tonta se fosse humana. Depois levantou-me, pondo as minhas pernas à volta da sua cintura como se estivessemos numa posicão sexual e deitou-me no chão ficando por cima e imitando os movimentos de um acto sexual. As mulheres gritavam e puxavam os cabelos para que estivessem no meu lugar. Começou a dançar um tipo de... dança do ventre? Nao sei se é o termo mais indicado mas foi o que me pareceu, em cima de mim. Roçando o volume das suas calças em mim.

- Nunca vi uma mulher como tu, deixas-me louco. – Disse sussurrando. Reparei que ele nao devia ter-me dito aquilo, um profissional como ele não devia dizer aquilo num show. Eu é que deveria estar a dizer aquilo, eu é que devia estar a puxar os cabelos para que ele se levanta-se e me arrasta-se ou para a casa de banho do bar ou para o seu carro. Mantive a minha, para que aquilo acabasse depressa. Nao tinha intenções nenhumas com aquele rapaz. Quem tem o Edward tem tudo, aquilo era um simples momento de diversão, para despedir da minha vida de solteira.  
Ele reparou que eu estava indiferente ao que ele tinha dito então levantou o tronco, ficando a prender-me com as pernas. Do seu cinto retirou umas algemas e prendeu as minhas mãos. Na sala ouvi a voz de Alice e de Rosalie a chamarem pelo meu nome, divertidissimas.  
Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço. O que era mortalmente bom. Um ponto fraco de um vampiro. E quando me mordeu o pescoço só me apetecia saltar em cima e sugar todo o seu sangue. Mas fiquei calma, controlei-me.

Morder o pescoço a um vampiro significava ou uma noite escaldante ou a morte.

Ele retirou as suas calças começando a roçar-se so de boxers no meu corpo, depois ajudou-me a levantar ainda com as mãos algemadas. Virou-me para que eu ficasse de costas para ele e para o publico, apoiando as minhas maos na parede que ali estava e ele juntou-se ao meu corpo, deu-me uma palmada no rabo começando a roçar-se nele tambem e virando-me bruscamente para ele fez mais uma posiçao sexual. Depois tirando-me as algemas da mão ajudou-me a despir os seus boxers, ficando nu. Saindo então do palco, eu observei-o a desaparecer pelas cortinas e depois dirigi-me para a minha mesa. Elas riam-se.  
- Então que tal? – Perguntou Esme  
- Um bocado estranho. – Disse-lhes  
- Ele ficou de biquinho contigo. Ouvis-te bem o que ele te disse? – Perguntou Rosalie.  
- Sim!  
- Vamos indo meninas. A Bella tem de descansar para amanhã. E tambem já não fazemos nada aqui.  
Concordámos todas. Bebemos só um ultimo shot de tequilla e dirigimo-nos para a saida do bar, senti-me observada e quando olhei para trás, vi o stripper a olhar para mim. Rindo-me, sai atras de Rosalie. Dirigimo-nos até ao carro e entramos. Partindo.

Quando chegámos a casa ainda estava vazia.  
Eles ainda estavam na despedida de solteiro de Edward. Eu estava em panico. As raparigas deveriam estar loucas com ele.  
- Não penses nisso. – Disse Esme sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá branco da sala. Mas ela agora lia tambem os pensamentos? – Edward porta-se bem! Tal como tu.  
Eu bem esperava, eu tinha participado naquela loucura toda, mas não tinha sentido nenhum tipo de atracção pelo rapaz.  
- Alice! Viste alguma decisão do Edward hoje à noite? – Perguntei  
Ela gargalhou na companhia de Rosalie que se sentaram tambem no sofa.  
- Bella, estás a preocupar-te com pouco. – Disse Alice – Alguns convidados chegaram daqui a nada, não podes apresentar-te insegura.  
- Eu não estou insegura. Eu confio no Edward. Nelas é que não.  
- Tem calma! Estás a exagerar. – Disse Rosalie.  
Elas tinham razão, eu estava-me a preocupar com pouco. Eu estava a demonstrar que não tinha confiança em Edward, mas isso era uma mentira imensa, já que eu por ele punha as minhas mãos no fogo.  
- Eles chegaram. – Disse Alice, descendo as escadas a correr. O sol já começava a brilhar atrás das arvores. Mas não eram os rapazes, pois todos aqueles cheiros eram diferentes, desconhecidos, deveriam ser só os convidados. Ela abriu a porta e abraçou logo a primeira pessoa, depois cumprimentando formalmente todas as outras.  
Esme, eu e Rosalie levantamo-nos do sofá e dirigimo-nos para cumprimentar os convidados. Os Denali, os Kerni e os Twister tinham acabado de chegar, mais de vinte vampiros estavam ali, uns vegetarianos e outros que ainda se alimentavam de humanos. Cumprimentei-os a todos, já conhecia Tanya e Kate, mas de resto não conhecia ninguem.

Depois das apresentações subi as escadas para o quarto de Edward com a desculpa que me tinha de preparar para o grande evento daquele dia.  
Alice e Rosalie começavam a acabar os preparativos no jardim. Haveria ali alguns humanos e começavam a avisar os empregados, também humanos, quais eram os jarros que tinham de dar a um grupo e os que tinham de dar a outros. Não fossem servir um humano com um copo de sangue.  
Os lobisomens tambem veriam para o nosso casamento. Depois de eu ter falado com Jake tudo se tinha resolvido e tinhamos juntado forças para protegermos os humanos juntamente.

Senti o cheiro de Edward quando acabava de sair do banho. Enrolada na toalha sai da casa de banho que dava directamente para o seu quarto. Lá estava ele deitado na cama, numa postura bastante humana. De barriga para cima e braços estendidos, como tinha caido para lá, assim tinha ficado.  
Aproximei-me, sentando-me ao seu lado. Ele sorriu e a sua mão pousou na minha perna nua pela toalha e acariciou-a.  
- Tinha saudades tuas. – Disse, sentando-se e beijando-me.  
Pousei a minha cabeça no seu ombro e beijei-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.  
- Eu também. Como foi a tua despedida? – Perguntei curiosa.  
- Nada demais, não era nada do que eu pensava, mas até se passou na boa. – Disse com um grande sorriso. – Tinha saudades de uma saida destas com eles.  
- Ai sim?! – Disse frustrada, levantei-me e dirigi-me para o closet, ele estava contente por ter ido a um bar de strip?  
- Sim. Bella, já tinha mesmo saudades de como aquilo me fazia sentir. – Disse ainda sentado na cama.  
Vesti um roupão e começei a pentear o meu cabelo.  
- Quantas? – Perguntei idignada.  
- Quatro.  
QUATRO!?!  
- Como eram? – Perguntei sentindo pontadas no meu peito.  
- Duas loiras, uma morena e outra ruiva. – Disse aproximando-se de mim e beijando-me o ombro. Eu desviei-me, o que fez com que ele olhasse para mim confuso.  
- O que se passa?  
- Edward, o que se passa?! Quatro mulheres a roçarem-se em ti, a fazerem-se a ti, a desejarem-te. Tu a dizeres que tinhas saudades disso já. Achas que não é suficiente? Quatro dançarinas?  
Ele gargalhou.  
- Onde foste buscar essa ideia absurda?  
- Não foste a um bar de strip?  
- Não, Bella! – Ele riu-se como se aquilo fosse tudo uma idiotice – Carlisle levou-nos a caçar humanos. Eu sei que é errado, mas foi um bom divertimento para vampiros. Já há muito tempo que não ficavamos tão satisfeitos, saciados.  
Ele tinha ido caçar? E eu a pensar que tinha ido para um bar de strip? Eu tinha sido mesmo parva por ter pensado em algo assim. Em ter desconfiado um pouco no meu noivo, e alem disso tinha sido eu que tinha ido para um bar de strip, eu que tinha dançado com um dançarino.  
- Fui parva, desculpa. – Disse pondo-me de bicos de pés para o beijar.  
- Minha tonta. – Disse rindo-se e passando a sua mão nos meus cabelos. – E como foi a tua despedida de solteiro?  
Virei as costas e apressei-me a ir ao closet de novo, fingindo procurar alguma coisa.  
- Nada de especial querido.  
- Mas onde foste?  
- BELLA! Já é hora. Edward vai-te arranjar. –Disse Alice entrando no quarto no momento ideal para me salvar de tal pergunta. Edward olhou para nós desconfiados, mas depois sorrindo saiu do quarto.  
- Obrigada Alice. – Sussurrei quando ele saiu do quarto.  
- Eu disse para não pensares que ele tinha feito algo de mal. – Disse, tirando o meu vestido de noiva do Closet e pondo-o com cuidado em cima da cama.  
- Não sabia Alice. Fui parva.  
Ela riu-se.  
- Vá, vamos preparar-te. Os convidados já chegaram todos. – Disse. Tirei o roupão e ela ajudou-me a vestir o vestido. Rosalie apareceu passado um tempo, começando a apoderar-se do meu cabelo e depois começando a maquilhar-me.

Quando terminaram, levantei-me e dirigi-me para o grande espelho que estava na parede. Observei-me, parecia completamente uma princesa, retirada de um filme da Disney. O meu vestido parecia o vestido de noiva da pequena sereia, mas com as mangas do vestido que a Cinderela usa no baile. O meu cabelo estava preso numa enorme trança cheia de flores aplicadas e no cimo da cabeça tinha uma tiara. A maquilhagem era suave, menos a dos labios, que tinham um batom rosa forte.  
- Que tal? – Perguntou Alice  
- Gostei imenso. – Disse dando uma volta em mim mesma para me ver completamente, estava mesmo bem. Abraçei-as. – Obrigada.  
- De nada. - Disse Rosalie saindo do quarto na sua velocidade vampirica.  
- Vimos já. – Disse Alice, saindo tambem.  
Sentei-me na cama. Era um dia tão importante para mim e nem o meu pai, nem a minha mãe estariam ali para me verem, para se orgulharem de mim.  
Bateram à porta.  
- Entre. – Disse, virando-me para encarar a pessoa que ali estava a sorrir para mim. – Mãe!?  
- Bella, Bella, minha filha, estás linda! – Disse vindo a correr abraçar-me. Parecia que o meu corpo gelado não lhe fazia confusão ou nem tinha notado.  
- Mãe, que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntei soluçando de felicidade.  
- Como é que eu não viria ao casamento da minha filha? Estás linda meu amor. Tão nova e tão linda. – Disse chorando de emoção.  
- Mãe, Edward é o que eu mais quero. – Disse-lhe, abraçando-a. Nesse momento Alice e Rosalie entraram. Rosalie tinha um vestido vermelho comprido com um decote enorme e sem costas com o seu cabelo solto. Alice tinha posto extenções em minutos e agora o seu cabelo dava-lhe pelo fundo das costas, estava lindissima com o seu vestido pelo joelho rosa e as suas sabrinas tambem rosas. Tinha de obrigá-la a deixar o cabelo crescer, estava lindissima.  
- Bella, já são horas. Carlisle já está à tua espera para te levar ao altar. – Disse Alice cumprimentando a minha mãe e depois Rose fez o mesmo.  
- Edward está em pulgas, está com medo que fujas. – Disse Rose.  
- É tipico dele. – Disse revirando os olhos. Caimos as quatro em gargalhadas e depois saimos do quarto.

**  
Pov de Edward  
**Tudo estava perfeito, a decoração, os vampiros a conviverem como se fossem completamente humanos, vampiros a falar com os humanos e com os lobos. Tudo.  
Mas alguma coisa me metia nervoso. E se Bella mudas-se de ideias? E se ela chegasse à conclusão que aquilo tudo era uma loucura? Dei por mim de cinco a cinco minutos olhar para o relogio. Nao via a hora de a ver de braço dado ao meu pai a passar no tapete vermelho que a iria levar até a mim. Até ao padre que nos iria casar.

Rose e Emmett seriam os meus padrinhos e Jasper e Alice seriam os de Bella. Reparei em Jake feliz com a sua nova namorada Leah, tambem loba. Eu tinha de dar um desconto ao rapaz. Eles nunca iriam conseguir ter tanto controlo ao pé dos humanos transformados, como um vampiro consegue ter sempre que quer. E tambem já não o odiava pelo facto de gostar de Bella, porque esse sentimento já não existia, e se a minha irmã um dia o perdoou pelo que ele lhe fez, porque raio eu não o poderia perdoar? Iria dar simplesmente mais uma chance.  
Olhei de novo para o relogio que estava no meu pulso. Senti Jasper a controlar-me os meus sentimentos.  
- Tem calma. – Disse-me.  
- Não consigo.  
- Ela vem ai. – Declarou Esme, indo para o seu lugar, na primeira fila de bancos.

Alice e Rose apareceram primeiro, deitando petalas para o chão enquanto caminhavam elegantemente pelo tapete vermelho. Ouvi bastantes comentarios de piropos pela parte dos homens e comentarios invejosos pela parte das mulheres, mas eu queria lá saber disso, não é?  
Vi a mãe da Bella a ir para o seu lugar, ao lado de Esme.  
Rosalie e Alice juntaram-se, cada uma, aos respectivos homens.

E foi então que o piano soou, e as pessoas olharam para trás, as que ainda estavam sentadas, levantaram-se e no momento em que ela ficou no meu ponto de vista, o meu coração voltou a bater.  
Carlisle trazia Bella agarrada ao seu braço. Ela estava divina, como uma rainha. O seu sorriso brilhava por toda a parte, a sua alma enchia aquele lugar de felicidade. A cada passo que ela dava, a cada passo ela estava mais perto de mim.  
Carlisle deu-me a mão de Bella que a beijei quando chegou até a mim. Ele foi-se sentar ao pé de Esme e Reene, enquanto eu e Bella nos viravamos para o padre. Casando-nos, tornando-nos, oficialmente, um só.

**  
Pov de Bella  
**O casamento e a festa tinham sido espectaculares, mas o que eu queria era mesmo sair dali com Edward e mal a noite caiu, puxei Alice comigo até ao quarto para ela ajudar-me a vestir o vestido de noite. Com qual eu iria fazer a viagem.  
Era dourado e comprido que atava atrás do pescoço. Ela soltou-me o cabelo e ajudou-me a tirar todas as flores que nele estavam presos e penteeou-o, deixando-o solto.  
- Obrigada por tudo. – Disse-lhe abraçando-a com força.  
- Bem vinda à familia Bella. – Disse Alice. – Vamos.

Descemos as escadas e encontrei-me de novo com Edward que me beijou. Despedimo-nos dos Cullen, demorando no abraço com o meu irmão. E depois de me despedir demoradamente tambem da minha mãe, dissemos adeus ao resto dos convidados de uma forma mais rapida. Nem queria demorar muito tempo, tinhamos uma eternidade para falarmos. Eu só queria estar em paz com o meu marido.  
Corremos, em modo humano, até ao carro de Edward e entramos.  
Ele arrancou logo de seguida.  
Beijei-lhe o pescoço.  
- Amo-te.  
- Eu tambem te amo, Bella. Posso fazer uma pergunta que nunca me respondes-te?  
- Diz.  
- Como foi a tua despedida de solteira? – Perguntou.  
Mordi o labio e suspirei.  
- Foi num bar de strip. Mas não me foi nada.  
- Como ele estava vestido? – Perguntou  
- Policia. – Suspirei.  
Ele riu-se.  
- Terás uma sessão muito melhor que essa, daqui a uns momentos. – Disse beijando-me a testa e batendo com a mão na mala que estava no banco de trás.  
Olhei para ele bloqueaberta.  
- Vais fazer-me um strip?  
- O melhor que algum dia poderás ver. O melhor policia que poderás ter.  
- Edward, vais vestir-te de policia e fazer-me um strip?!  
Ele gargalhou e acenou com a cabeça, acelarando pela estrada.

**Edward vestido de policia e a fazer strip?! Ele queria-me matar!?**

- Bella, seremos um só a partir de hoje.  
- Para sempre meu amor. – Disse pegando em mim e na mala e entrou para o quarto de hotel que estava reservado para a nossa lua de mel. Fechou a porta e deitou-me na cama, beijando-me. – Agora vais conhecer o melhor policia de sempre! – Disse pegando na mala que trouxera e dirigindo-se para a casa de banho da suite. Eu mal podia esperar para morrer de novo.

Simplesmente, Edward era a minha morte. O meu pecado.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**Final desta fic! Espero que tenham gostado :)  
Espero também ver-vos nas minhas outras fanfic's. Vou tentar ao maximo, começar a actualizar com mais frequencia, mas tenho tido imensos trabalhos e testes, o que me tira algum tempo.**

**ESPERO-VOS NAS MINHAS PROXIMAS FIC'S! :D**

_**Respostas às Review's:**_

**' Aliice Miraanda - **Sim, ele vira. :)

**S3 - **:D Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Raquel Cullen - **Sim, Emmett iria procurar sempre alguma coisa para gozar com a Bella ;) lol Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Veronica - **Obrigada querida, espero que gostes deste capitulo tambem ;)

**Ina Cullen - **:) Espero que gostes deste ultimo capitulo ;)

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Mesmo ele é mesmo um pecado. Entao imagina-o vestido de policia a fazer strip *.* Era de morrer ;) Espero que gostes do ultimo capitulo.

**Danda Jabur - **Camisola é uma blusa mas com um tecido mais quente e calças de ganga sao jeans ;) Espero que dê para perceberes assim :P Espero que gostes do final da fic.

**Dani Cullen.94 - **Espero que gostes deste ultimo.

**Cat e Dan - **Eu sei que Edward podia ter sofrido mais e a greCve ter durado mais tempo, mas eu estava sem imaginação para essas coisas. Pois sabes que eu Tambem prefiro o Jake com a Leah e a Nessie com o Seth, mas pronto, a autora não penso no mesmo que nós. LOL

**Catarina Cullen ***


End file.
